Aim For The Heart
by JustAnotherFallen
Summary: Season 1. The story of the Seamstress of Nottingham, who finds herself caught up in the world of Robin and his Merry Men. Of course there is one what has stolen her heart and is having a hard time giving it back.
1. Siobhan High Seamstress

**Disclaimer: For those who do not know me, you must be out of your mind to think I own Robin Hood at all.**

**I don't even live in the UK so it would be odd if I did claim to own it.**

**I only own my version of the plot and characters.**

**Enough Said.**

* * *

I brushed the curtain of burgundy hair from my face, kneeling beside the brook. With a few splashed of water on my face I was feeling refreshed and ready for travel. I dipped my handkerchief into the water wringing out the excess and dabbed my neck and wrists. The day was not even as it had been at the height of summer where the view of the sun was enough to keep people inside. After traveling from Nottingham with my delivery basket I was longing for a cool drink and a few minutes of rest.

I stood up pulling the thin leather cord from my wrist and tied my hair back, the last thing I needed was for my view to be obscured in the forest. As I pulled the knot in the cord I couldn't help but smile thinking of what Will always said.

"_You mustn't hide that face. With the days being as bleak and dark as they are, I need your eyes to remind me what the true sky looks like."_

But even my eyes, a crystal blue from my mother, had been taking on a darker light.

There was something else bothering me. I frowned picking up my basket thoughts turning to Will's actions of late. His actions and words were truly starting to worry me. Ever since losing his mother he has lost some humor, but as of late he was becoming harsh. His hatred toward Sir Guy of Gisborne was growing into an obsession. Not that I was not with him, on the contrary. There was not one person in the village, save perhaps my Lady, that did not loathe him for taking charge of Locksley. Of course that was Marian. Always finding the good in people, no matter who they were.

I gave a groan hopping over a log. My basket was lighter than when I headed out but still an awkward carry. I would have to find a better basket to transport clothing. One of the others in the village pleaded with me to lend him my horse so as to ride to the next village to see his dying father. I could not refuse, it would have been selfish to. It was hard enough to get things done as is if we did not support one another. Still, it was tiresome. Sadly I had the feeling that wonderful horse would have to be sold. Even with my wages as High Seamstress and tending to Marian, if I knew the Sheriff he would be raising taxes soon. I could always live with Marian, but I still had my pride and would do all I could to keep my little cottage.

I heard a group of branches break and froze. A mutter could be heard from somewhere to my left.

"Who is there? Show yourself, it is not wise to attack a lady all by herself."

More branches snapping. I knew the direction but did not turn. I would scare them off. My fingers reached into the sleeve of their opposite slowly drawing out the twin knives that were hidden in leather sheaths.

"I give you a last warning as to state whether you are friend or foe."

No more words, but a movement from the corner of my eye. So be it. In a flash I threw one knife into the center of the tree a few inches from the head of where one of the hidden now stood. His face was hidden by a dark hood, arrow and quiver drawing my attention first. A sword also hung low on his waist, but it would be the arrows that would reach me before the sword if it came to a fight.

Another of the hidden moved forward, but his face was hidden by a branch laden with leaves. "You shall not harm my master, young woman. He is an Earl and Lord and you should be bowing before him asking for forgiveness, not throwing knives at us. What are you doing wandering alone in a forest?"

I was taken aback by his words. What kind of lie was this? "I may ask you also what you are doing following me."

There was a laugh from the firs of the hidden who threw back his hood. "I cannot speak for Much, but I was innocently heading this way, not following you. Although I believe our paths will cross."

I felt my eyes widen as I threw myself to the ground kneeling, sliding the other knife back into its sheath. "My Lord, I did not know you had returned. My humblest apologies."

The hurrying of footsteps approached and Robin clasped his hands beneath my elbows pulling me to my feet and embracing me. "Siobhan, why kneel? There is no one here who cares. Just greet me like the friends we are. And if you again refer to me as 'My Lord' I will shoot that throwing hand of yours. That I would see as a great tragedy."

I hugged him back fiercely. "Why had no one sent word before now? Oh Robin, if you knew what has been going on." I pulled away. "What news have you brought us? Surely we would have heard if the Crusade has ended."

Robin smiled sadly. "No such hope. I am sorry to say." He looked over his shoulder. "Much, bring Siobhan her little knife, would you?"

Much mutter something and tugged my knife out of the tree before joining us. "I must ask why you would just throw a knife at us. What if you hadn't missed?"

I raised an eyebrow tucking the knife away. "Who said I missed?"

Much stood frozen for a second then shook his head giving me a quick embrace.

Robin gave me an odd look. "I will agree with Much's question before. Why exactly are you out here by yourself? I know you are far from defenseless, but why are you not accompanied?"

I brushed the dirt off of my skirt and sighed. "I am not that high up Robin. I do not attain ladies in waiting and the lifestyle you are-or should I say were-used to. I lent my horse to another and I have just been from Nottingham. It has been," I paused thinking. "It has been a long five years, Robin. Things have changed quite a bit"

Robin looked around. "About how far from home are we?"

I looked toward the setting sun. "About three more miles, but perhaps it would be better if you walked in during morning hours. We've all become wary of anyone entering the village later at night. There are times arrows are shot without a warning sounded first. I would hate for you to be killed before walking into your own manor." I looked around moving the basket. "It is safe to stay around here for the night. Please, tell be about the Crusades. All you have learned and saw. I have heard tell that no where in all the lands is there more beautiful fabric and patterns that the eastern lands."

Robin smiled pulling something from his sack. "I was going to present it to you once there was a welcoming feast but now seems like a good time."

From a small coarse bag Robin pulled out a material that looked as if water had been captured inside its thread. It was a green as rich as a king's jewels with black thread running through it in exotic patterns. It was a long piece of fabric one would save for a sash or the boarder of a bridal veil. "Oh, Robin, thank you so. It is beautiful."

He smiled at my thanks sitting on the log beside me while Much started a fire. "If I tell you about what I have seen you must tell me what has transpired in my absence."

My eyes fell from his face, fingers stroking the fabric. "I will tell you, but it must wait until morning. It is wrong to speak of bad happenings this late in the evening. I will stand guard while you sleep. Heaven knows, you need it more than I. Please do not argue. I will follow all you say, but on these two things you must agree."

The seriousness of the situation must have shown on my face for he did not argue. Well into the night he spoke of the colors of the silk, the many things he learned, and, with a smile, of the beautiful women he did see.

Robin would not speak of battle. Like I, he did not wish to bring bad energy toward us.

* * *

We stood on the hill overlooking the village. Robin ran a hand along the branch of a cherry blossom tree. "You never told me if you have been married to your dear love. It has only occurred to me you are indeed of age."

I bowed my head in an attempt to conceal my small smile, but I believe Robin saw it anyway. "I am betrothed, but not yet married." The smile faded from my lips. "It is a very long process to be married right now. Because of all the deaths and the problems with giving money to the widows many do not want to send those men who have left behind families. Where as other places are sending everyone, the Sheriff does not want to pay any kind of compensation for families left behind in case there is tragedy. That added to the fact the Sheriff wants money just for his blessing to marry."

A shadow crossed his face, but quickly cleared. "So, how is young Will Scarlett?" Robin lifted my chin making me blush at the teasing way he said Will's name.

"He is fine. Well, I do not know. He changes day to day on his feelings. It has been hard on us all since you left. When you left Will and I were just children, playing with the others, disgusted at finding we were to be married one day. Now I have grown so fond of him. I may even…" I bowed my head. "I do believe I love him. I worry about him more than anything because he is still the strong willed, hard headed Will you last saw."

Much frowned. "No weddings? No wedding feasts? Well surely that will change now that my Master is back."

Robin nodded to Much and smiled at me. "When you have your dress prepared I will be more than happy to host your wedding. I will perform the wedding myself if I must."

I gave a laugh trudging down the slope. "I do not know if it is allowed to do so, but I thank you all the same Robin."

Robin cast an eye toward the end of the village. "I have heard tell there is a new Sheriff. Surely our old one cannot have died."

I pressed my lips together trying not to smile. "You care not about him. You merely want to know what have become of your true love."

Robin bowed his head giving me a mischievous look. "I do care about the old man. He was like a father to me. And you must have expected I have wanted to know about Marian. Whom is it she had married? You must dull the pain now, so it will not hurt when I see her with her flock of children."

I smiled walking ahead of both men. "I suppose you shall just have to see, my Lord. You shall just have to see."

"Siobhan, that is not fair in the least bit."

There was no point in spoiling the fun and letting Robin know Marian had not married. She still carried a torch for Robin as we all knew she would. Even the attention of Sir Guy could not dissuade her. I for one was quite thankful for that.

* * *

Robin's greeting was not exactly what I had hoped. Many ran but thankfully Dan Scarlett welcomed him.

"Have your told Robin nothing of what has been happening here?" My would-be father-in-law gave me an exasperated look. "Honestly girl. That is like leading a lamb into a den of wolves."

"I am sorry." I lowered my voice slightly. "We were in the woods. I did not want to risk guards passing and hearing me. I believed it would be better for you to tell him. You know that you can explain better than I."

He sighed but smiled. "Go inside and grab something to drink, you look parched. Will shall be more than happy to carry your basket home for you. He was worried when you did not come back last night. I had to keep him from leaving to find you."

I could not help but smile at this. "My hero, he is. Thank you, I shall only take a moment and will return him as soon as I can."

I nodded to Much and Robin and headed inside. Luke jumped up from the table giving me a quick hug. "You are safe-I knew you would be-I tried telling Will that but he never listens-Father and he got into an argument about going after you-I told them you were fine-I'll just get you a drink shall I?"

I laughed as he drew in a breath, went about getting a cup and headed to the back to pump some water.

Will stood quickly and crossed the room in two strides, clasping my hands. "I was worried."

I removed a hand placing it on his cheek. "You should know better than to worry. I am always fine." I smiled putting on a teasing voice. "Since when have you ever cared if I was hurt? I remember all the times you nearly sliced me in half practicing with your ax and hatchet."

His lips parted as if he wanted to say something but Luke scurried back in pushing water into my hands. I drank it gratefully, handing Luke back the cup. "Thank you. Now if you do not mind I am going to steal your brother to help me get this bloody basket home."

Luke nodded and leading us outside. Luke was a smaller version of his brother. Dark hair, light skin and dark eyes. Still too young to be seen as fully handsome, but I knew he would grow up well. It was impossible for him not too. Both his parents had been good looking, and Luke reminded me a bit of Will at his age. Of course I would never admit that to either of them.

Will lifted my basket with ease, giving me a small smile. Even a glance like that made my heart catch. That was how I knew I loved Will Scarlett. It was not just his looks it was how he treated me. He saw me as an equal and I valued that above all. He never disreguared me because of my sex, on the contrary, it usually made him more cautious.

Of course, it was not to say I only valued his charm. I will admit as he became a man it was his looks that intrigued me. He had short dark hair and eyes that absorbed the light around them. They were lost in a color between a grey and blue absorbing emotion either way. His lips were usually set in a solid line, but lifted in a small smile when with me. They used to break out in a wide smile, but in the last five years those smiles just became so rare. His lips were soft, reminding me of the silk Robin had given me. Even with the few chaste kisses we had shared I knew Will would take care of me. I did not know if it was out of love or loyalty. It did not matter to me as of now. Someday it would, but either way I knew he cared.

With a shrug he hoisted the basket onto his shoulder, free hand brushing my own. He had the hands of a carpenter. Long and delicate, but at the same time rough and precise. He touch occasionally made me blush which earned laughs from those few who were close to us. Marian had said on occasion she found it highly amusing that Will Scarlett could make his love blush his name.

We watched in silence as Robin explained his bow to Luke and I bowed my head as Robin learned Jane Scarlett had passed away. I had not gotten a chance to fully update Robin on the village. All I had told him was that Sir Guy was watching over Locksley and that there was a new Sheriff. I could not bring myself to tell him the death toll other than that of my parents. My father had passed away shortly after Robin had left and my mother the same week as her best friend, Jane Scarlett.

I took my basket from Will and stiffened as I heard the sound of horses approaching. Will grabbed Luke's bow and hid it in a pile of wood, the piece of straw between his lips unmoving.

Soldiers went into houses pulling people out, taking away anything they held out of their hands. A soldier tore my basket from my hands and I opened my mouth to protest. Will pulled me to his side with a slight shake of his head. We walked toward the others, and I carefully slide my fingers between his. I had to learn to improve my patience. Usually Will and I were on the same level, but I did not wish to have to rewash those clothes again. I had already mended two cloaks before arriving back home. If the stitches had torn I was going to be very upset. It was the little sleep that was getting to me. The Sheriffs orders for outlandish designs grew, and children around here were growing so fast that the hems I had just made had to be let out. As soon as I got home I was going to turn Will away and sleep until morning.

Robin moved forward making himself known to those around us. I was first to kneel, but I shook and Will took my hand, balancing me while he bowed.

Once we stood I stumbled slightly and Will looked me over with worry. "Are you feeling ill?"

I shook my head, finding it was a bad idea. Faced with his chest I had an overwhelming urge just to rest my head on him, but thought it inappropriate. Instead I swallowed. "Too much sun I suppose. Nothing too much, I should have stayed closer to the shade yesterday."

Will gave me a look and hoisted the basket back onto his shoulder keeping his fingertips at my back all the way to the small cottage I lived in.

As we entered the cottage I waved my hand for Will to just put the basket down anywhere. I opened my mouth to say something and next I knew I was sliding to the floor, Will rushing over to keep me up. In a moment he lifted me in his arms and laid me down on my bed looking worried and angry. "You've been skipping meals again haven't you?"

I turned my head but he grabbed me chin making me face him as he lowered his face closer to mine. "Siobhan. You cannot keep doing this. I know you've been giving away your food, but you must eat something if you wish to help at all."

I carefully sat up glaring at him. I did not know when or why it started, but lately he had been treating me so delicately. It was starting to bother me and I was not sure why. "Why are you so worried all of a sudden? I don't owe you coin, I haven't been bothering you, so I cannot understand why you are acting so strangely."

"I don't want you to end up like my mother."

Looking into his eyes a wave of guilt flowed over me. "Will, I am sorry. I did not mean to make you think…"

He shook his head cupping the side of my face. "I know it wasn't your intention but I cannot help but worry." He smiled brushing a broad thumb across my lips. "As it is, who else would I find that would mend all my clothes and tend to my wounds without complaint?"

I smiled covering his hand with my own. "Aye, that is true." I pushed my sleeve up reaching inside the hidden pocket and pulled out the pouch with the fabric Robin had given me. "I want to show you this." I spread the fabric across us, making him feel it.

Will traced the patterns carefully. "It is beautiful. What are you going to use it for?"

I bowed my head blushing. "Robin hinted a few times that it should be used to boarder a wedding veil or dress."

Will's hands froze inches from mine and I could feel him looking at me. Since learning about the wait on weddings we had not spoken about it. Of course we still wanted to believe we were young enough not to care. We were mourning the loss of our mothers and just being friends. Yet, now at eighteen we should have given a care, especially with Robin back. Robin who told me he would see me married.

Will moved closer to me looking serious. "We haven't spoken about this in a while."

"I know. But it's not something you discuss. It is just something you do."

Will looked at me curiously. "So you would just go along with it even though you do not love me?"

I was taken aback. "Why do you presume I do not love you?"

He blinked a few times taking in what I had said. "I know everyone jokes about us. Just as they would joke about Robin and Marian, but I do not think I thought clearly about it until now. I did not truly take it seriously."

I lowered my eyes. "You do not have to marry me. I know there are many girls that speak of you. I've heard some girls whispering about you. When you go to Nottingham to drop off orders. The girls wondering why you were not married. Many would long to be a carpenter's wife."

I felt him lift my chin with a finger, bringing us closer than before. "Yet, how many carpenters can claim to be the husband of a beautiful seamstress. Feelings of longing can go either way."

We sat there in complete silence neither of us moving. We had never spoken like this before. Those few kisses we had had were out of a kind of habit. Will showed me a sort of affection now and then but it was almost like family. Until now he had never truly acted as if he cared we were betrothed at all. The only passion I had ever heard in his voice was aimed at overthrowing the Sheriff and Sir Guy.

My eyes searched his face. "What will happen now?"

Will moved his hand from my chin, taking my hands in his. "I suppose we see what Robin does. I know he cannot change the whole of England, but he can change Locksley, and that is something."

I nodded moving my body so to stand, taking Will's hand as a precaution. "I am sorry I worried you."

Will smiled placing a kiss on the top of my head. "It is understandable. I know you worry about me more and more each day. Even though I tell you I can take care of myself, I know it is just your place to worry."

I nodded sadly. "Now that Robin is back you can stop stealing food. I do not want them to catch you. Please, promise me Will."

He lifted my hands to his lips kissing them. "I promise you, if it will please you."

I walked him to the front door and paused. "Take care of yourself. I can feel problems approaching."

Will gave me a smile reserved only for me and went into a mock bow. "Anything for you my Lady."

I smiled and watched him go up the road before decided I needed to bathe myself. I honestly needed to straighten my life out. Who knew it could become so complicated within a day?

* * *

After changing into fresh clothes I heard a loud thumping on my door and opened to see Robin and Much standing there. So much for my sleep.

Robin looked me over a look of mock sternness on his face. "You did not tell me Marian had not married."

I could not help but laugh. "You never asked my friend."

Much frowned. "Why is it she pulled a bow out on us?"

I stopped laughing. "You just showed up there without sending word? Oh dear, I thought Dan would have told you." I looked over their shoulders and ushered them inside. "Sir Guy has soldiers everywhere loyal to only himself and the Sheriff. Marian and her father were only trying cover up. I am sure they will want to see you. I will make sure she gets word. I still take care of her you know. I am surprised Dan did not warn you."

Much and Robin exchanged a look and my heart fell.

"What has happened?"

Robin grasped my shoulder. "They have taken Luke…and Will. Someone told the guards they stole the grain."

My hand flew up to my mouth. "No. I will not accept this. I am going up to the castle."

Robin shook his head. "No you should stay here."

"And do what? Just wait? Plus if I am there I can get a message from Marian to you without suspicion. I am of your manor but I am her servant. It will not look odd if I talk to you both during my time there. I will not stay behind Robin." I wrapped my arms around myself. "I cannot just stay here while I know Will is locked up for trying to feed his family."

He looked to Much and nodded. "You may come with us. If you do not have your steed back you may ride with Much."

I nodded and grabbed my cloak. "I will tell you all I know about the Sheriff as we approach. Oh and Robin. For future warning Sir Guy has been trying to woo Marian, so please know this ahead as to not lose your temper."

* * *

Marian gave me a nasty look. "You did not tell me he was back."

I gave her a sweet smile. There were only a few years between us. She was in her twenty-second year, two Robin's junior, but she acted as if she had lived forever.

"My lady, I did not tell you because I had only just arrived back. I needed to deposit of the Sheriff's clothes and those of his house that need to be mended."

Marian waved a hand. "Do not pull that 'My Lady' line on me, Siobhan. You know better."

I could not help but grin. "To this day I still find it amusing that even when you try not to be you and Robin are so very similar. No ',y Lady' no 'my Lord', what is a simple classed girl like me to say? Besides, we all know you still care for him."

I had ridden back with Marian, nodding a goodbye to Robin and Much, until later.

She dismounted and gave me another scathing look. "He drives me mad."

My smile grew as I slid off the mount and taking the reigns. "And yet in your eyes I can still see how you love him."

"You are daft."

"And you are in love.'

Marian spluttered and headed inside.

I shook my head taking her father's horse and leading them to the back stables.

Life was going to be a bit more interesting now Robin was back.

* * *

Robin and Much escorted me home. My cottage was very close to the manor, which placed me on the very outskirts of the village and right in front of Sherwood Forest . All of us were quiet. Robin had told me what Will said which only caused my heart to drop. Of all the times Will chose not to hold his tongue, he had to do it while in jail. Marian's words about letting Luke and Will die hurt more. After she said it she tried to apologize but I could not listen. I would not bring myself to listen. I would do anything Robin asked me. He promised to find a way to keep Luke and Will safe. With all my heart I trusted Robin. I would lend him any help I could, weapons, or my presence as an in into Nottingham.

As I dismounted I took Robin's hand. "Luke is boy. He has only just reached his thirteenth year. He is Dan and Jane's son. Will is…Will is all I have left now Robin. Please. Do all you can to save him. Without Will I may as well live in the woods with the outlaws. There will be nothing else left for me."

Robin closed his eyes and nodded. "I swear to you Siobhan. I will do all I can to save Luke, and your Will. I will do all within my power to save them all. I just need to figure out how."

* * *

I stood beside Dan in then center of the square where the nooses were hung. An older woman approached our hands and offering condolences. Many others prayed their rosaries, offering them around. I would not accept. I would not give up useless prayers, after so many had been ignored.

Robin came and stood by us, letting people taunt him and call him names. He stood silent hand on Dan's shoulder all of us looking toward the archway, waiting until he had to go up and announce the fates of his own people As the Sheriff came into view, Robin gave Dan's should a last squeeze and nodded to me. As he approached the stair, I could have sworn I saw him wink.

Suddenly I was not worried as I watched Will walk out, hands bound together, looking defiant.

Before they put the hood over Will's face he looked me in the eyes. No words came out of his mouth but his lips moved telling me he loved me.

That was when I could feel the tears running down my face. Of all the times he chose to actually say it, he had to chose now.

As the drumming began a monk stepped forward proclaiming the lads had been asked forgiveness and become novices while in their cell.

It was when the words "novice novices" came out of his mouth I realized Jeremy had tried to save them.

Robin could not save them. The stools were kicked out from beneath them and Dan and I seemed to float backwards. I could not speak. Dan kept repeating his love for his boys and he shall see them in heaven.

The world around me was swallowing me whole. I turned wordlessly to Robin, hoping, praying he had something up his sleeve. Robin had never disappointed me before and I was hoping he was not about to begin.

Robin lashed out at a guard stealing his bow and a handful of arrows. "People of Nottingham. These people have no committed any crime punishable by more than a short time in the stocks. Will you tolerate this injustice? I for one will not." With each sentence he shot an arrow that tore though a noose, freeing the victims.

My knives were out as I cut though the bonds of each, ending with Will. I gave a sob as he embraced me. He rose up to embrace his father taking the hatchet he was handed. Dan bid farewell to his son and ran off with Luke and Benedict in tow. They were off to anywhere they could find justice. I wished them all the luck in the world.

I stood by Will knives at the ready. There were three others hidden on my person but those were strictly for emergencies.

Will saw me and shook his head. "No. You are to go. Get out of here."

I brought my knife around to touch the blade of his hatchet. "Not without you."

Will grabbed me close to him giving me a kiss that was anything but chaste and slipped a small box into one of the pockets in the seamstresses apron I word. "I need you to go home. If you get mixed up in this lot, you will not be able to aid us any further."

I nodded, painfully aware of how our bodies were pressed together.

Will swallowed, giving me a shorter rough kiss and bade me go.

I moved back, blending into the crowd so as to meet with Marian inside.

I had been right. With Robin back life was to be much more interesting.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I must know. What do you think?**

**If you think it's absolute rubbish let me know.**

**If you're wondering what will happen what Djaq comes into the picture and want to know what this will mean, I guess you should simply review and see what happens.**

**Happy Trails my friends.**


	2. Saving Love and Saving Robin

**Disclaimer: Hi-diddle-dee-dee, No ownership for me.**

**10 points to anyone who gets the reference.**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes hearing the creaking of the floorboards. I hesitated for a moment thinking it may have been another stay cat. The creaking increased and the sound of footsteps was prominent in the otherwise quiet night. I sat upright grabbing the knife from beneath my pillow.

Rising from bed I went toward the small archway that separated my bedroom from the rest of the cottage. I swung my knife at the shadow, a flash of steel meeting my own.

"Siobhan, it's me." Will moved his face into the moonlight, keeping his hatchet against my blade until I relaxed my arm.

The knife dropped from my hand as I wrapped my arms around his middle. "Never scare me like that. I might have hurt you. Are you well? Do you need food?"

Will shook his head, kissing the top of my own. "I have only been gone a few hours. Surely you cannot have missed me that much?" His teasing voice let me know he was fine.

"I simply worry about you that much." I drew back suddenly away I was only wearing a thin nightgown. "You should not be here."

Will noticed what I had and gave me a mysterious smile. "Afraid I will take advantage of you my Lady?"

I turned toward the window, face hot. "No, I just do not think it is safe for you to be here."

His hands brush my hair away as he held my shoulders. "You wish not to see me?"

I turned my face to his. "Of course I wish to see you, but I do not wish you to be arrested just for visiting me. I would never forgive myself if your visit to me was what got you caught."

Will's hands traveled down my arms, burning my skin through the fabric. "Perhaps if I were to be arrested I would rather it be during waking hours seeing you than asleep beneath dying trees." He rested his cheek against my temple as I looked back out the window. "Did you like my present?"

I lifted my face so our cheeks touched; my head leaned back against his shoulder. My eyes briefly shut as my cheek brushed the soft hairs on his face, the scent of his skin overtaking me for a moment. Never before had Will and I stood like this. Held hands? Yes. Embraced? Yes. But this was something entirely different. I had never felt something like this before today. When he pulled me in Nottingham and our bodies touched it was as if a fire erupted inside of me. I should have felt odd with these new emotions emerging, but I didn't. Even now as we were pressed this close, standing without any type of formalities it felt right.

I blinked once to think clearly. "I had not opened it. I thought it was something you needed me to keep safe while you followed Robin."

Will brushed his lips across my cheek releasing me. He moved to the small desk where the box he gave me was located. Picking up the box he placed it in my hands with a smile. "This was a gift for you years ago. I started it one day but never finished. I found it a few weeks ago and thought I could still give it to you. I finished it last night when you were still in the forest. I was looking for you to finally present it."

I sat at the edge of my bed with Will looking down at me like an eager child awaiting praise. Inside the box I withdrew a heavy object wrapped in cloth. As I pulled back the cloth I gasped. A rose lay in my hands, carefully carved from dark wood. The petals were smooth and bits of a lighter wood could be seen inside. I brought it up to my face for a closer look and was surprised to find it had a beautiful fragrance.

Will laughed at the surprised look on my face. His eyes were bright and warm as he knelt beside me touching the rose. "It has infusions of redwood, those light pieces there, for fragrance. I added oil everyday while I was carving letting it soak into the wood. That's why the smell is more than just a passing scent. The wood is tough so soaking the oil did not damage it. There is one other little part I know you will like."

Will pushed one thorn up and another down. The rose went into full bloom; revealing the hollow stem, save for a note rolled tightly inside. Tipping the rose on its side the note slowly fell out onto the bed. Moving the thorns back, the petals returned to their original places.

I held the rose to my heart as I knelt beside Will. "It is so beautiful. You did this all for me? I am," I was at a loss for words. "I am so grateful." My eyes returned to the rose questions bursting into my head. "How could you possibly make this? It is so strong and yet so delicate."

Will gave a quiet laugh. "It is just like you."

I lowered my eyes moving on with my questions. "How have you managed to make it a hiding place? This is something you only hear of in tales. The secret object two lovers use to hide their notes and messages."

Will smiled placing the rose upon the bed and taking my hands. "It is something I built myself. Father once told me about a jewelry box he once made mother. There was a hidden compartment inside she used to hide all the letters they had written each other. I studied the box and made it my own. I will not lie to you. It was very difficult, especially considering the size and shape. For a while I did not believe I would be able to make it, and then when I did I did not think it would work."

I touched his cheek with the tips of my fingers. "How is it I could be so blessed as to have you in my life?"

Will's smile slipped, squeezing the hand on his face. "I fear we shall not be together until our king is back form the Holy Land." His voice turned angry. "What kind of man am I who cannot provide for you, or even defend you and claim you as my own? I fear one will try to force you to marry. As jealous as I would be I am not sure where or not it would just be for the best."

"Will, your words are foolish. You have taken care of me. I know I am yours so what does it matter if others do not understand? Besides, I am not of a high enough class for those high up to worry whether I marry or not. In any case, I would go against the rules and fight any arrangements." My voice softened to an intimate tone I did not know I possessed. "I will fight for the one who has my heart."

Will pulled me towards him by my waist. One hand crept behind my neck drawing my face to his. His breath was hot and his lips took mine in an instant. It was as it had been this afternoon. A fire erupted in my chest and with one hand I ran my fingers through his hair kissing back fiercely, the other clutching at his chest.

Will broke the kiss and I took a dizzying breath. His lips found mine again for the softest of kisses. "When I go into Nottingham with you I see the looks others give you. I grow so jealous it feels as if a lion has emerged from inside of me. I worry about letting you go and I worry now about not being around."

I untangled my fingers from his hair, pressing myself against him again. "You are the only one who will ever hold me like this, and kiss me like this. You need not worry."

Will nodded combing my hair with his fingers, eyes lingering on my lips. "Don't forget the note."

I turned feeling his hands move with my body as I reached for the note on the bed. I unrolled the small note recognizing the handwriting. At the top a younger Will had written sloppily.

_Siobhan._

_Mother and Father have told me we're to be married some day. I thought you might like a present. You told me you like roses, so here's one that won't die._

_Will._

Beneath it the older Will's handwriting stood, neater and thought out.

_My dearest Siobhan,_

_You've said many times before we should all be allowed choices. I hope you are reading this with me, as I should be kneeling before you._

_Do me the honor of becoming my wife, even if we must wait for our King to return from the Holy Land._

_Yours forever,_

_Will._

I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks as Will's thumbs wiped them away. "You mean this?"

Will nodded with a small smile. "I remember being younger and going to Robin for help to write this. He laughed and wrote it for me telling me to copy it. Marian showed up and read the letter smiling at me and hinting to Robin that he should follow his own lessons. But I do mean this, with all of my heart I do."

I nodded unsure exactly of what to do and settled on pressing my face against his neck, tears still streaming down.

Will lifted my face eyes bright. "I will take care of you to the best of my abilities. I must leave shortly to get back to camp. We are not far from here, so Robin told me to send you a message. Well, he knew I wanted to see you but wanted me to bring you word of where we are now. We will still be coming into the village to take care of the people. We just hope you will set up some kind of sign at your house so we may know if we are walking in a clear village or if Sir Guy and his guards are here." He smiled. "We will come either way, but we must know what kind of defense to have."

I nodded letting Will help me to my feet. "I am trying to think of what I have in my house that will not look suspicious if it is outside." I moved toward the table where an old butcher knife was held. I picked it up walking outside with Will. In the back of my yard I surveyed the roof then looked at the woods behind me. Raising the knife I threw it into the support beam and turned to Will. "I believe you'll be able to see that?"

Will nodded waiting for me to continue.

"If all you see is this knife than it shall mean guards are in the village." I reached behind him and grabbed my cloak for travel and hung it on the knife, tying the inner strings together to keep it secure. "If this is up it means the village is clear, but I am not around. So you must still stay cautious if this is up. I will not have it hand on the butcher knife in case of wind. I will probably use a smaller knife, but you see what I mean."

Will stared at the cloak. "And how will we know if you are here?"

I touched his shoulder lightly. "I will be out here mending clothing. No matter I used to do so in the front, I have no one I will to wait for to walk by in front anymore."

Will took my hand. "And what if it rains? Will you still wait out in the rain to tell us?"

I shook my head. "Will, do not seem so nervous. If the knife is alone in the wood, it means the guards are here. If the cloak is up, it means the village was clear last I was in it. I will either be on my way from or to Marian's. I will come into the woods before I go to Nottingham so I can find out anything you may need know. If there is no knife or cloak I am here, safe. If you are so worried about rain I promise there will be a fire burning to let you know I am here, if no fire the cloak or knife will still be outside."

Will kissed me lightly before drawing back. "I must get back to camp. I will give Robin your message."

"Wait." I ran into the house and came back out with a bag filled with bread. "This is for you. People wanted to show support. Do not refuse it. People do not wish you to starve in the woods."

Will nodded pulling the bag over his shoulders. "You will take care?"

I nodded giving him one last kiss goodbye.

His arms moved around me pulling me close, I once again felt that fire inside me.

Will drew his lips away but seemed reluctant to move his body. "I long for the day when I will not have to sneak to see you. When I can openly show my affections."

I looked up into his face slightly breathless. "And I. But you must go; I will not have you caught before we can be together."

Will smiled and ran quickly into the woods.

Before I went to bed I tucked Will's note into my own jewelry box. Just incase Will did show up tomorrow I wanted our rose ready to receive any note.

* * *

I felt bleary eyed rocking in the back of my cottage mending a cloak. Suddenly I heard hoof beats outside and yelling. I had just enough time to throw the knife into the beam when a guard burst into the cottage intent on dragging me out.

I was thrown to the ground with the others while the Sheriff stood before us sneering.

He stopped before me and bent down. "And here is, Siobhan, our little seamstress. I trust my clothing has priority mending."

I raise my eyes counting to ten before I spoke. "Yes, sir. The cloak you wanted done first would have been completed had your guard not grabbed me. I fear the stitching may have ripped."

The Sheriff sighed waving me to stand. "Go fetch it, I fear we will be here some time. I need that cloak mended quickly." He looked around and sniffed. "On second thought just go back and mend it. I do not want it dirtied by these roads."

"I shall bring it to the castle when done sir. The rips in the pants were small and should not take more than a day."

The Sheriff looked to the sky. "Do I want to wait a day? A Clue: No." He sucked his teeth and nodded his head. "Finish it in the day and you will have extra pay for your work."

I bowed my head turning back toward my cottage muttering curses under my breath. What was he doing here? Nearly out of ear shot I heard the Sheriff begin his speech about finding Robin Hood.

There was absolutely no way anything good could come of this. The question was how could I get word to Robin without drawing attention?

* * *

I froze by my door hearing voices outside. I had been home for a little over an hour now and had just finished the Sheriffs pants. I knew I could have finished them in under a day but I needed to give myself time to figure out what to do.

"The guards and Sir Guy, possibly even the Sheriff, are here. You must believe me."

"Aye and how would you know that lad?" The voice was gruff and unfamiliar.

Will's voice came again. "I know who lives here. She has set up a code for us. That knife in that beam there, it means the village is not clear. I swear I am not lying."

I kicked open the door knives at the ready. "He is not lying. Now I ask you what you want."

My eyes took in the fact Will, Much, Robin and the other hanged man were tied together. Four guards stood above them, all now pointing weapons in my direction. Right. I really needed to remember to start listening for multiple voices.

The largest man looked me over with a raised brow. "I did not say the boy was lying, girl. I know full well the Sheriff, Sir Guy, and many guards are down there. Now if you would put your silly knives away."

I glared. "I do not like being called a girl, and I will not put my knives away when you are on my property. I will also not let you turn in the true lord of this manor until he can figure out a proper way to save the villagers. If you have lived under the Sheriffs rule you will know he will not stop even when he gets what he wants."

The condemned man who had nearly been hanged with Will smiled at me. "I like her."

Will glared at him. "Shut up Alan."

Robin quieted them both. "What is going on Siobhan?"

"They are cutting tongues in the village. One every hour until someone reveals your whereabouts. They should be cutting another one in minutes. I was on my way there to try and stall time. I have mended the Sheriffs clothing, I thought maybe I could talk him into special stitches until one of you came across the knife in my house."

Robin nodded. "That may as well give us time. We will go behind the houses, take the main road so we can keep you in sight."

I nodded grabbing my basket and hurrying along the road, sending up a prayer we were not too late.

* * *

The Sheriff was standing and saw me approaching. I had slowed down, knowing he was waiting to inspect the clothes before proceeding.

I nodded my head opening the basket so he could inspect the clothes. "The pants were thankfully torn at the seams so they were easily mended. I ask you to inspect the cloak, and was wondering if you would want any kind of pattern or design embroidered onto it."

The Sheriff looked thoughtfully over the cloak. "That may be a good idea. This is my favorite, I use only for special occasions. Yes, I think I might. But first," He laid the cloak on his chair and turned to the crowd. "Another tongue I think."

I turned my eyes to a cottage where I could see the men waiting. I gave an apologetic look for not being able to allow them more time.

I watched at the scissors approached the woman's tongue. An arrow shot through the air cutting the steel in half. Well. That was something new.

How I knew it I didn't know, but Robin played along with what my mind thought and turned himself in.

He gave me one of his 'It's the right thing to do' smiles and was dragged off toward Nottingham.

The Sheriff took up his parcel of clothing and nodded to me. "I will send for you, maybe tomorrow about the additions to the cloak." He reached a hand into his saddlebag and pulled out a pouch of money throwing it at me. "There's your pay, now if you'll excuse me," he rode off.

I weighed the money in my hand. I was going to have to see Marian about this. I don't know how, but I would have to help her find a way to help.

* * *

I traveled with Much to Marian's house. He had appeared at my door a few hours after Robin had been led off. I gave him food and we made our way. If there was only one thing I had remembered about Much it was that he was always hungry. Apparently five years had changed nothing.

I stood by the door rubbing the bridge of my nose. I was still terse with Marian after her words about letting Will die the other day. I knew she cared about the village as a whole and hoped a few deaths would not matter, but it gave her no right to forget exactly who she was condemning. She was friends with Will once also. It was not fair she should have said that just to spite Robin. Now that it was her love's neck on the line I was waiting to see how she'd react.

My head moved up as Marian stared at me. "Tongues?"

I nodded pushing myself away from the door. "A tongue every hour until someone revealed his whereabouts. As far as I know only one tongue was lost. Robin arrived in time to save Alice's tongue from being snipped off. After destroying the scissors he turned himself in so no one else would have to suffer. Let us be serious, my Lady, Robin does not let himself get caught."

Much nodded and stood. "I hate the Sheriff and I hate you, if you are not going to help Robin."

Marian's father stood after exchanging a look with his daughter. "I will do all I can to speak on his behalf, but even now my words do not carry much. Your Master has doomed himself."

Much stood by me looking lastly at Marian. "In the Holy Land my Master had dreams." He paused, voice lowering. "He spoke your name. Goodnight."

Much opened the door ahead of me and I bowed myself out.

Much walked ahead of me in a huff. "Well that… That was just..."

I touched his shoulder. "Relax a moment. I saw the look in Marian's eyes. It usually comes before she has a plan, or does something very stupid. She's probably going to think of a way to help Robin escape. Of course she won't do it until morning knowing her; she is smart in that way."

"We cannot just let him stay in the cell all night, surely?"

I blinked at Much. "And what would you do tonight? There is nothing to truly get accomplished. Plus even if I was with you we would be arrested. Around Nottingham, at night? That is more suspicious than being around there during the day. Think clearly, Much. Even Robin would have you remember that."

Much grunted as we approached my cabin. "Than you stay behind and help your Lady. I will go and see what I can do now."

"You do not get the help of your merry band?"

Much stood up straighter. "I can do this on my own accord thank you." He marched off never looking back.

I shook my head and went inside to grab the three rabbits I had saved just incase. Like Robin I too could motivate people to do my bidding. It was even easier when I brought with me the promises of food.

All I needed was to think of a plan on my walk into the merry little camp.

As I passed into the woods I met with the gruff man I had spoken to earlier. We stared at each other for a few beats.

"Girl, what are you doing?"

I sighed pointing to the sack over my arm. "I come bringing an offering of food and a preposition to help Robin."

He nodded. "I am John. John Little. You may call me Little John. I will help you."

I was taken aback. "Alice's John? But, we've all thought you to be dead!"

Little John frowned. "You know of my Alice?"

I nodded sadly walking with him. "She's a wonderful person. She and my mother used to embroider together. She moved into Locksley while still with child. She said the child's father had been killed. It must be nearly eight years now."

Little John again nodded. "I will do my part to help Robin. He saved my wife, he has cared a great deal for his people."

I touched Little John's shoulder. "You went to see her?"

He shook his great head. "I heard her singing."

I smiled. "She has a beautiful voice. She sang to me once when I was ill. Always made me feel better."

As we approached the camp I heard one of Little John's men arguing with Will. "We do not do town. We're outlaws! We're on the run."

"And what happens to loved ones you leave behind?" Will's voice rose but stayed steady.

"Town is dead."

"Have you seen what happens to a family when there is only one breadwinner, 'cause I have." Will last words chilled the air.

"Heartbreaking. Are you deaf? We do not go to Nottingham!"

Little John's voice boomed from beside me. "We go to Nottingham."

Everyone stared at us and Will jumped up. "Siobhan…"

I threw the pack of rabbits to him. "Heat those up. You will all need your strength if you wish to save Robin."

Alan walked over to me taking my hands. "You are a beautiful person."

I moved my head back a second before a hatchet whistled between us landing in a tree.

Alan turned his head to see Will glaring at him. Everyone froze watching.

I gave a small laugh bringing Alan's attention back to me. "I should mention he can become very protective."

Alan promptly dropped my hands nodding an apology to Will. "I did not know she was," he looked at me then back at Will, "your sister?"

Will glared some more. "My wife."

Alan's face paled. "I'll go make those rabbits for you shall I?"

Will walked past him taking my elbow. "What are you playing at coming here?"

My lips twitched into a smile. "Since when did we marry?"

Will lowered his eyes. "Well, I mean…we are betrothed."

I lowered my head to meet his eyes. "I was merely joking. I know what you meant, but you have to be lighter with your own men. Don't scare them so. As for why I came here, it should be obvious. I needed to make sure someone helped Robin."

"You'd help a man you've only just been reunited with for a day?"

"And you would take off the head of a man who spoke kindly to me."

Will and I stared at each other, neither speaking. It was a trait we both shared, this stubbornness.

Little John walked over looking us over with a smile. "You must not be married yet or one of you would have thrown something."

I took a look at Will's surprised expression and burst into laughter. "You are right in that aspect. In another I think we've had enough of throwing things. You see how he is with a hatchet. He is just as good with his axe."

Will's lips twitched into a smile as he crossed his arms. "And she is quite dangerous with her 'little knives' as you called them."

Little John shook his head still smiling. "Young Love. And you are not yet married?"

Will's smile slipped. "No. Another good reason to rescue Robin."

Little John looked confused, so I continued. "The Sheriff oversees all the marriages in Locksley. Only those who can afford to pay or who are in the Sheriffs favor may marry. He is too cheap to let anyone who is old enough to serve in the Crusades marry. If they die the King stated their wives should be compensated to help raise children. Even though they are not taking anyone at this moment, the Sheriff hasn't been allowing the lower class to marry."

Will's voice lowered watching me. "And for us right now it is too late."

"Or too soon since the King is not back." I met his eyes daring him to say something. I did not like how he was acting.

Alan came over cautiously. "The rabbits are done if you would like to eat." He looked between Will and I. "Not married."

I shook my head smiling. "And how can you tell?"

Alan smiled. "He is neither yelling at you to leave the woods nor had he dragged out off further into them."

I felt my cheeks grow hot and watched Alan's eyes twinkle. "Perhaps we should just eat? The way to Nottingham is long and if we are lucky we should catch Much before soldiers do."

"No." Will took me by the arm. "I am taking you back to your cottage. You go to Nottingham in the morning. Do not argue with me for once. Please?"

I turned with a sigh. "If it will please you I suppose. Try not to do anything stupid."

Will smiling kissing my hand. "I will try. Now go. I shall see you tomorrow." His voice lowered catching my eyes. "I promise."

* * *

"Marian. May I ask why so early?"

Marian turned to face me on her steed with a sigh. She had woken me up less than two hours after I returned to my cottage for sleep. "I need to save him."

My lips twitched. "Well this is the second-"

She glared. "I asked you to come, but I must ask you not to speak. I need to figure out a plan. Please, Siobhan. No speaking."

I nodded lowering my head. Two rescue attempts. Now it was to see who succeeded.

Marian drew something from her sleeve as we passed into the gates. Dismounting, she said something to the east gate guard and slipped coin into his palm. He nodded and returned to his position.

I led the horses to the post tying loose knots. For some reason I had the strangest feeling we were going to be leaving in a hurry.

I followed Marian up the stairs without a word, hood up just incase.

As we entered the tower, the dungeon master got into an argument with Marian about being in the room.

He finally nodded out of the room and Marian and Robin began their bickering. Some of it was becoming uncomfortable for me as it was obvious Marian was talking about Robin leaving her behind. It only sped up the fighting and I finally had enough.

I threw back my hood. "Would you two please shut up?"

They both paused staring at me.

"We are trying to make an escape not draw attention to ourselves. We all know you both are still in love so please just silence yourselves."

Both looked shocked at my statement and frozen in place. Marian was first to snap out of it giving instructions for Robin to stand by the door when I noticed something was missing.

"Uh, by the by there a second rescue-"

The door opened and the jailer fell over, Much standing behind him. "This is a rescue!" Much passed Robin his bow and quiver smiling around. "And we are undetected."

I rose an eyebrow at Will who was raising his axe. "Why do I have a sudden bad feeling?"

"INTRUDERS IN THE HALL!"

I nodded my head putting my hood back in place. "That would be why." I went to follow them but Robin held me back. "Oh no. You stay with Marian."

"I think not."

We both turned to Marian who was dragging the unconscious dungeon keeper to a chair. She thought for a moment then nodded. "Siobhan, go with them. Try to keep them out of trouble, you know the back ways out of here better than I think they do. There is a suit of armor outside the door; you can just yank off the sword."

I gave Marian a great smile. "Yes, my Lady." I turned to Robin who was giving us both scathing looks. "She is right, you know it. Now we must hurry if we are to get you out of here."

As we hurried down the steps Will tried taking the sword form my hand. "I see no reason for you to fight. This is not just one of our little practices Siobhan."

I pulled the sword away from him. "I am no fool Will. I know what this is, and I refuse to let you have all the fun."

Will's face relaxed slightly seeming to remember exactly who he was talking too. As we made it down the steps we met up with Little John and his other man, Royston.

Robin turned to us all. "Please give me just five minutes; there is something I must do. If I am not back in five minutes you may all just leave me here." He pointed a finger at me. "Especially you. Will, make sure of that." He turned to Royston. "I will need your help."

Royston nodded and followed Robin as the guards approached.

Will gave me a look. "Make sure your hood stays in place."

I gave a small laugh holding my sword at the ready. "Of course. I know better than to taunt guards into knowing they were defeated by a woman."

The fight began as if a face paced dance. A guard took a swing at me and I ducked, taking the morning star from his belt and knocking him out with it.

I watched Will swing his axe around knocking two guards to the ground and blocking a third's strike with his axe and his francisca. He kicked the guard in the chest and nodded to the morning star. I nodded tossing it to him and went down on a knee, extending my other leg to trip a guard headed at him.

I fought alone for a few minutes before feeling someone behind me.

Will met me at my back watching as Alan took out two more guards. "You know, you fight well."

I moved back so I was at his shoulder. "I had the best practice partner."

Will smiled clashing swords with another guard. His face changed and he pushed me behind a wall as we heard the Sheriff's voice.

From the tower above us the Sheriff stood rigid as if someone held something to his back, and I was betting I knew who it was. "Stop! Those men are free to go. I have an announcement to make. I, Vaysey, Sheriff of Nottingham, in recognition of my…" His face darkened. "In recognition of my illegal actions yesterday in Locksley, do humbly apologize to all the people I have done wrong. I promise to pay…" A look of utter shock crossed his face and he turned around in anger. A moment later his face reappeared calling his guards to capture us, but he was too late.

Will threw the morning star back to me, sticking to his axe and francisca. His arms moved with grace as he battled the remaining guards. Alan and I turned around each other, at one point are backs pressing at the pressure of the guards.

Alan moved his head slightly. "On my count move to you right as I move to mine."

"Right."

"One. Two. Three!"

We rolled to our side standing up quickly as the guards fell into each other in a blur of steel and motion.

Alan laughed. "You are a quick learn."

I took a mock bow. "One of the few things I pride myself in thank you."

Robin threw a rope to Much to tie it off to Little John. I ran to Little John relieving him of his quarterstaff.

He looked at me skeptically. "You know how to use that, girl?"

I shrugged. "I can improvise."

Two guards advanced, one toward Much, the other toward me. I took a running step slamming the quarterstaff into the ground, lifting myself in the air high enough to kick the guard in the head. He fell in slow motion as I landed on my feet.

Little John struggled with the rope but managed a laugh. "Aye, that works just as well."

Two guards aimed arrows at Robin. From behind them Will gave me a wink and shoved them both to the ground with a well aimed hit from one of their own poles.

Robin landed with the rest of us, pushing us back toward the gate. He turned once, "Go!"

In a mass we pulled back Will taking me by the hand. "You are to go back inside the castle in the side entrance. Do not argue. We will be waiting for you by your cottage when you return."

I nodded throwing off my cloak and reversing it so the exterior was now black while the inside was tan. Will's face held a look of surprise causing me to laugh. "I am not the High Seamstress just because I am the only one around Will."

He shook his head hurrying off as I slipped through the passage, meeting Marian with a smile.

She looked me over shaking her head. "If the Night Watchman did not work alone, you would be an admirable ally."

I grinned following her step as we went to announce our departure. "The Night Watchman does not need to work alone if only she would realize that. Especially since she receives air kisses from the wonderful Robin Hood."

Marian's face blanched and she ran after me just as she had done when we were girls. Sometimes reliving the past was an excellent thing.

* * *

After I turned my horse loose into the community barn I made my way to my cottage finding it empty. I gave a sigh and headed to the back, pulling the cloak out of the beam. An arrow shot inches from my fingers causing me to jump back. Laughing could be heard behind me. I turned throwing a knife by Robin's feet causing him to stumble into Much.

Robin's laughter continued. "Okay, now we are even. May we use your house to cook our food? You are welcome to eat what we have."

I rolled my eyes grabbing a log from the stack, motioning for the group to come over. Robin, Much, Ala and Will had been joined by Little John and his friend Royston. It seemed for once my little cottage would be filled with friends. Although space may be tight it would be nice to be filled for once.

While the others went inside Will took my hand leading me further away from the cottage. At my confused look he picked me up by my waist and spun me around with a laugh.

Placing me back down, he turned me around wrapping his arms around my middle, chin resting on my head. "This is a new beginning. I've never felt as alive as I did today, finally able to properly fight the guards." He rocked us from side to side the cool night breeze playing across my face and running through the branches of the trees nearest the forest.

I turned my head hearing footsteps approaching.

Alan stood right behind us, a smile playing along his face. "And would the two lovers like to come inside for dinner."

Will did not snap, merely released me, leading the way inside.

I gave Alan a questioning look and he smiled. "We resolved our differences, which was mainly myself apologizing profusely." Before entering the door he drew near to my ear, voice a whisper. "If there is one thing I can see, it is you will have your fairy tale ending once this had all ended."

I smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for that." I pushed him forward mock sternness in my voice. "Now get inside before the food gets cold."

* * *

**A/N:**

**You have no idea how much fun I am having with this.**

**Honestly.**

**JustQuinn: Thank you for your review, always appreciated.**


	3. Shooting and Tobias

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood. I do not live in the UK. I would probably kill to study abroad for a year though…**

* * *

I jerked up in bed; hand over my breast gasping for air. Finding the cottage dark I sank back into my pillow regaining proper breathing. I would have to start putting lavender in my pillow again. I swung my legs out from the bed opening the wood shutters and letting the night breeze cool my face.

Two months had gone by since Robin had come back and word had spread of his deeds. The peasants and some of the lords, who were secretly against the Sheriff, praised him in their own ways.

When they could, the men would see me during their visits to the village. Of course, most of the time I went into the woods to mend clothes and cook food that was when Much was having one of his moments. Other than that Much would never allow anyone near his sanctum of the fire.

Will was growing stronger by the day from what I could tell. The soft hairs of a young man was slowly growing into a mustache, tickling my skin when we touched. His kisses grew more lingering and his touches hotter as he would occasionally escort him home. Will was the youngest of the bunch, knowing no other woman but me, and even then never in a truly physical way. It worried me sometimes as they told me about traveling to help other villages. Made me wonder if it was like our own where the girls saw him and giggled, wondering who he was.

Allan and Will had indeed come to a truce, but it did not stop Allan's teasing ways. He was a liar and a former thief, but was a good man to Robin and the others. He teased me on occasion, but during the months I could see he grew protective of me like the others. Whereas Will was my love, Allan was like an older brother. We both took pleasure in teasing Will and I knew not to take his words seriously.

Little John laughed saying he wished he could have had a daughter like me, sharp of both mind and tongue. Robin would shake his head telling me that I reminded him of Marian before he left for the Crusades. Outspoken as always, stubborn, dangerous, lovely, and above all completely maddening. I knew it was praise no matter how he laughed. After mending the same shirt for Royston three times and scolding him he admitted I reminded him of his mother. He would watch me as I mended clothing; occasionally humming along to whatever song I was prone to singing that day. Allan told me, with a faraway look on his face, I reminded him of a girl he had fallen in love with years ago, but fell silent as Will took note to sharpen his axe. Much was the only one who did not compare me to another woman. Much sprinkled salt over the roasting rabbit telling me how much I was like Robin, and how he hoped I never flaunted my opposition of the law like his Master or we would all be doomed.

That had taken place the first month in once they had relaxed around me. I soon became another fixture of the wood. There was always a basket filled with clothes, they had thankfully taken it upon themselves to wash them, which needed mending. Boys will be boys, and as long as none of them just stripped in front of me I had no complaints.

Back in the present I gave a shiver. Rubbing my hands down my arms I looked out toward the woods. The men had been gone all day so I had left a present and note behind for Will. Today was his 19th birthday and part of me wondered if he had even remembered. I gave a smile seeing a figure hurry toward the cottage from the woods. Giving a gasp I realized it was Will, with no shirt. He approached the window bleary eyed as if he had just woken up.

I leaned out the window giving him a look over. "Couldn't get dressed?"

He smiled pulling himself up into my window and hopping inside. "I didn't feel the need."

I laughed as he drew me close. "You've been drinking tonight."

He buried his face in my hair, arms tight around my waist. "Mmhm, we've been celebrating my birthday." He moved his face back to mine with a smile. "I did like your present."

I touched his lips with my fingers closing my eyes as he kissed them softly. "You needed a new cloak. I wanted one that brought out the color of your eyes."

Will smiled, kissing me hard and directing me around the room. I felt as intoxicated as he did with every movement he made.

Will bumped me into the wall and I let out a low gasp, eyes closing. His body was pressed against mine, even with clothes on the heat was blazing. My eyes slowly opened hands gripping his arms as he bent his head looking into my eyes. His lips reached toward mine, but there was a noise by the window.

We both looked toward it seeing Allan sitting in the window wardrobe matching that of Will. He was smiling, but it slipped slightly taking in the nightgown I wore. "I came here on Robin's orders to make sure Will was not too merry. Now I do not know if it just Will I was supposed to be watching for."

"I see in your eyes you would like nothing more to join." My voice surprised me. It was a low tone I had only ever used with Will before.

Allan smiled walking over.

In moment it was all gone.

* * *

I sat up in bed. A dream of a dream. That was something that had not happened before. I swung my legs out of bed heading over to the washing basin, splashing my face and pinching my cheeks. I was either getting too little sleep or had to change something in my diet.

I dressed quickly planning on gathering lavender and going to straight to work. As I pulled back my hair I noticed the rose. It was still on the writing table by the window but in a different place. Curiously I opened it finding a note inside.

_Siobhan,_

_I cannot bear to wake you. I sit outside your window watching you sleep. There is a smile on your lips and I hear you say my name so I know all is well. I came to thank you for the cloak. It is wonderful, much better than my old one which you have realized I have outgrown. It is odd not to have spent my birthday with my family and you, but you, Robin and the others are my family now. So there was still something missing, we will have to have a larger celebration for your birthday. I will finish this quickly so I do not wake you._

_Sweet dreams my love, know you are always in mine._

_Will._

I tucked this note with the others running a finger along the rose, making up my mind. Either the king would have to return soon or I would go mad from a build up of passion and frustration.

* * *

"Siobhan. If you're feeling ill just go home. I'd prefer you not get blood on the clothing."

I groaned for the hundredth time staring at another stab in my finger. My thoughts were occasionally leading off to Will. It had never been this bad before, but than again I had never had dreams like that before. My body clenched at the thought of Will's kisses, his body, and the thought of being that close.

Marian raised an eyebrow. "What had you in such a huff?"

I glared at her. "Remember those kinds of dreams you started having when Robin first left for the Crusades? Well I just had one last night and I am having quite a hard time ridding myself of it."

Marian blushed deeply, tightening her mask. "Well. I'd better be off then."

I sighed throwing the clothing into the basket. "I'll be bringing this home with me. You know where to find me if someone tries to hit you with an arrow…again."

Marian smiled, drawing up her kerchief and hood. "Take care of yourself. The difference between our dreams is your love is not so far away that you cannot just see him to make the dreams stop."

She rode off and I pondered on her words making my way back to the cottage. She was right in that aspect. It was foolish of me to have these dreams. It had only been a few days since I had seen Will. I suppose the problem was how quickly our relationship started moving when he became condemned.

My thoughts brought me all the way back to the cottage. I lay down my basket dropping onto my bed.

* * *

As I was finally drifting into a sound sleep, an arrow shot through my window into the wall.

I moved from my bed looking out the window to see Robin standing there with a smile. "Do you think you can come out and play?"

I narrowed my eyes kicking up a bow by my feet. Marian decided she wanted a new bow so she bequeathed the old to me. It was in perfect condition but it was a tad too tall for her. It had once belonged to her father and she thought she may grow into it. Grabbing an arrow I shot at Robin's feet, just grazing the boot. My threatening skills with a bow were nothing like Robin's or Marian's. I aimed to kill or wound, not scare. That was what my knives were for. Something smaller was much easier to maneuver.

Allan and Will appeared at either side of the window grinning at me, holding out their hands.

I shook the image of my dream from my head and gave a sigh. "I swear it. You two have become closer than brothers."

Will helped me out of the window with a smile. "I would take that as a compliment."

Allan shook his head with a laugh. "If you had met my brother you would not, my friend."

My ankle caught on the window and I stumbled into Will as Allan pulled me from behind to keep us form falling.

I calmly extracted myself from both sets of hands feeling the knot inside me grow. This was not a very good thing. Feelings like this should not appear when I have been spending the normal time with them that I have. To the back of my mind all those thoughts would go.

Robin leaned against his bow, chin on top. "I thought I'd pick your brain a bit. Tell me all you know about the Night Watchman."

"What is it you want to know?" Even to me my voice sounded suspicious.

Robin gave me an odd look. "You know something."

"And there's something you know that started the question, so please just ask your question."

"Do you think this Night Watchman to kill?" He spread his arms indicating Will and Allan. "These two along with the others seem to think the Night Watchman would never kill."

I thought carefully remembering not to indicate the true sex of the Night Watchman. "I do not believe the Night Watchman would ever kill. Robin, the role you play now is very similar to what this person has been doing. The only difference is they do not reveal their true identity."

Robin stood up. "You know something else."

I sighed shaking my head. "Nothing I will divulge Robin. You know once I give my word it is kept. If I thought there was a true problem I would tell you. Now, the three of you need to get inside and tell me what is going on."

"Or better yet you can come with us." Allan gave me a wide smile.

I looked between the three. "You've been doing something stupid again haven't you?"

Will gave a small smile. "I've been teaching Allan how to throw things."

"You started out with the hatchet?"

He nodded.

I sighed turning to Allan. "I'm going to bring knives. Learn with knifes before I have to stitch someone's arm back together."

Robin shook his head. "No. Siobhan you need to stay here. Will will grab the basket and bring it to you. We need to catch up with the others to figure out what we do now."

I nodded. "I will keep an ear out for what the Sheriff is planning. Now go so I can hear the story."

* * *

Will had just come back with the basket when Marian rode into the back of the house. "Siobhan!"

Will and I both looked up startled at the urgency in her voice. I dropped the basket by the door and hurried over.

Marian put a hand to her chest and drew in a breath. "Will I'm glad you're here. We will ride you back to the front of the woods. Warn the others. Sir Guy is gathering dogs together to bring into the woods to find Robin. It may still take a while but you must be on the move immediately."

Will and I looked at each other for a moment before he ran to grab my horse while I grabbed a satchel filled with plants and roots form the forest I used for dye and medicine. In the event we ran into Sir Guy we would be able to stall him for a bit.

Marian shook her head realizing something. "I told Sir Guy father wanted me to stay at the castle. He will realize something is amiss if he finds me here. I must head back. Spread the warning as quickly as you can. Send word to the castle if you need me. Better yet, bring clothing if you can. I did not have time to pack and if you bring clothing if will be easier for me to pass word to you."

I nodded and watched her ride off.

No one could ever accuse Will with being slow. As I exited the front of my cottage to meet him he rode up, swinging me onto my horse, Fabian, with him.

Will had the reigns securely in his hands and had moved his axe in front of him so I could hold on. We traveled faster than I thought Fabian could handle. We stopped just short of the beginning of the forest and Will quickly dismounted.

"Will, I can still bring you further in."

Will shook his head moving backwards. "We have moved further into the woods. I need you to stay here and stall if you can. We will send word once we find a safer place." Before he disappeared I heard him shout an 'I love you.'

I leaned forward running a hand down Fabian's face. "What say we do some plant picking? Right now I think it would be a good idea to have an overabundance of anything we can find."

* * *

I was in the fields when I heard the dogs. It had barely been ten minutes. I slowed my breathing as I noticed Sir Guy leading the way.

There was a commotion and an arrow stuck the tree grazing my arm. I cried out and stood, hand grasping my injured arm. "What are you doing?"

Sir Guy ran forward sword drawn. It quickly dropped as he saw who it was and I clutching my arm. "Siobhan. What are you doing here?" He turned and shouted over his shoulder to the others. "Hold your fire!"

I closed my eyes pretending to draw in a shaky breath. "I was gathering some plants and herbs I need. I did not realizing it was now a crime to gather plants in the forest."

Sir Guy sheathed his sword, bowing his head slightly. "It is not. We are on our way to capture outlaws for the death of Joderic the bailiff."

My eyes widened. "Joderic is dead?"

Sir Guy nodded leading me back to Fabian. "Yes. That is why we had bows and dogs at the ready. We thought we caught someone off guard. Are you seriously hurt?"

I shook my head taking Fabian's reigns in my hands. "I should be fine, although I may have to stitch it up."

Sir Guy frowned. "I am very sorry. I will have someone accompany you back."

I held back my pride realizing this may hold them back a bit from their search. "If it is possible you can spare someone."

Sir Guy bowed. "Not a problem. The one who shot you shall accompany you. It is a good thing we told him to only fire a warning. You may have been seriously hurt."

"Someone with better aim who was firing a warning would not have hit me."

Sir Guy's face hardened leading me into the outside clearing. "Tobias. You shall take the High Seamstress back to her cottage. Pay heed, you have wounded her."

The young man's eyes widened. He could not have been much older than me. "I am very sorry miss."

Sir Guy nodded a goodbye and left with the others. I took in the fact Tobias was one of the three armed with a bow. No one else was armed with a weapon beside Sir Guy. Curious. They truly meant to just restrain and bring in Robin.

Tobias helped me back onto Fabian's back and followed by my side as I led the way to the cottage.

I dismounted and Tobias tied Fabian to the front of the cottage. "I am very sorry for wounding you. Is it very bad?"

"It is but a scratch." I removed my head, noticing the amount of blood. "Or I could possibly be mistaken."

Tobias's face turned sheet white and he hurried me into the house. "What can I do?"

I rose an eyebrow. "I would like if you would take a deep breath and relax. From the table behind you bring over the basin and the jar furthest right by the cupboard."

I grabbed a loose piece of fabric in from my mending basket, sitting by the table. "Do you know the best ways to mend wounds?"

Tobias shook his head. "No, shall I send for a physician?"

I gave a small laugh. "Nothing like that. Take a seat; you may very well need to learn something I show you someday." I paused giving him a look as I rolled up my sleeve. "You are from a privileged family."

He was taken aback for a moment and nodded. He probably did not think I would notice since he was dressed as a commoner, but it was obvious. "How did you know?"

I gave him a smile. "I do not know of any commoners that do not even have a basic knowledge of mending wounds." I took the small jar and opening it showing him the small yellow flowers inside. "This is Great Mullein. It can be used to clean and care for wounds as well as a dye for thread and clothing. Now grab that small medicine bowl behind you and I can show you how to crush the leaves."

Tobias grabbed the bowl and paused. "Are you a witch?"

I narrowed my eyes taking the bow from his hand a might too quickly. A pain shot through my arm and it took all I could not to make a sound. "No. I am the daughter of a seamstress. I learned the differences between plants and their uses from a young age. It is not just witches and physicians who need to know their plants."

He held up a hand in apology. "I meant no harm. It is just I have never met a woman who knew this much about herbs and medicine."

I sighed. "It is fine. Now watch carefully. This is a mortar and pestle as you well know." I tossed a few of the flower heads into the bowl and began turning it until it was mashed completely. I moved the pestle aside. I twisted the end of the loose fabric and dipped it in the water dabbing at the cut across my arm, cleaning it out. The wound on my arm was not as deep as it could have been but it was more than a scratch. I was right. It was going to need stitching. Thankfully it was on my left arm. I was right handed and although I could stitch with my left, my right was much steadier and precise.

I poured some of the water into the bowl of ground mullein. Once the water was in I quickly ground it further in making it into a thicker paste. Removing the pestle again I scooped some of the paste up with my fingers wiping it into the wound. A small hissing came from my lips and I quickly wrapped the cloth around my arm in a tight bandage.

Tobias looked at me confused. "I thought you said it needed stitches?"

I rolled my sleeve back down. "It will but firstly I want to leave the paste on for a while to clean the wound."

"And secondly?"

"I just do not feel like stitching my skin back up right now. It's tiring and I'm slightly too tired to do it currently. I'm do up at Nottingham soon and I would rather not delay my ride."

Tobias stood, bowing. "Is there any way I can help you before your trip to the castle?"

I moved my arm finding the pain bearable. "If you could give me the basket as I mount that would be fine." I watched as he approached Robin's basket and quickly shook my head. "No, no. I need that empty basket over there. I need to make a pick up." I watched as he headed outside then quickly ran to the back raising the cloak to the support beam. I grabbed the dropped satchel of herbs and hoisted myself onto Fabian as Tobias attached the basket to the back of Fabian's saddle. I rested my back against it glad for the support. I turned slightly tossing in the satchel of herbs and my sewing kit inside.

Tobias untied Fabian and looked up at me. "Is there anything else I can do for you miss?"

I gave a little laugh. "Please, call me Siobhan."

He smiled back. "And I wish you to call me Tobias if we do see each other again." He paused handing me Fabian's reigns. "May I ask a question?"

I rose an eyebrow. "Yes you may."

"May I ask your age, Siobhan?"

"Eighteen, nineteen in the coming year. And you Tobias?"

"I am twenty one. Please do not think me bold, but why is it you are not yet married?"

"I. Well." I was taken aback. I cleared my head and answered. "The marriage laws during this Crusade still apply to commoners. Despite my standings as High Seamstress I am still a commoner."

"But there is someone?" He gave me a sideways look.

I gave a slight nod, still in shock he was asking me this. "Yes. Of course, we found it would have been useless to go and see if Sir Guy approved. He did not think well of the man I was to marry."

Tobias turned looking confused. "He had died?"

I shook my head. "No. He-" I stopped feeling uncomfortable. "I do not want to keep you from the rest of the search party. I still must head to Nottingham."

Tobias realized he said something wrong and bowed again. "Of course, perhaps we may speak some other time."

I nodded. "Perhaps." I said a last good bye and rode off toward Marian's home, only gaining speed when Tobias was out of my sight.

Edward, Marian's father, met me in the front of the house. "Marian left word you would grab clothes. Come inside, you'll know what she will want."

I nodded bustling around for a few days clothes. Tossing them into my basket.

"Siobhan. What is wrong with your sleeve?"

I stopped quickly looking at the sleeve. I had not taken the time to change the shirt, which still had the slash in the fabric revealing the bandaging beneath. There was a spot of red showing which was normal, but Edward looked concerned all the same. "It is nothing."

Edward frowned. "Nothing does not need that thick of bandaging."

I sighed. "One of Gisborne's men hit me with an arrow." I held up a hand with a smile as Edward's face contorted. "They are proceeding into the woods to find outlaws while I was gathering herbs. They mistook me and fired what they claimed to be a warning shot."

"A warning shot would not have wounded you."

"That's what I told Sir Guy."

Edward shook his head with a small smile. "I cannot imagine he took that very well."

"No he did not. As soon as I get to the castle I will stitch myself up, but I must go now. I will come back with word in the evening possibly."

Edward shook his head. "Do not worry about it. Marian may keep you up there for a night or two. I know she will be fine."

I nodded walking outside helping Edward attacked the basket back to the saddle before heading up to Nottingham.

* * *

It was past nightfall as I fell into my cottage. I had just enough energy to take down the cloak before I went to my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

As much as I would have liked to take Marian's offer of staying with her I had work to do. She said it could wait a night but even I did not wish to leave during morning time. There was something amiss at the castle. Matthew, a young servant boy, had been killed with an arrow. His body was to be delivered to his family in the morning.

Marian and I had passed the Sheriff telling De Fourtnoy, the Master at Arms, something. The smile on the Sheriffs face was chilling. He was planning something and I believed it safer if I was out of the castle. Marian would be safe, I did not think much for my position.

* * *

It was saddening to know how right I was. Word came to the village of more killings. Random killings. Anyone who believed these last few were attributed to Robin was daft. It was knowledge Sir Guy was searching for Robin and his men in the forest with the guild and their dogs. There was no possible way he could have anything to do with these killings. Even suspicion of the first two, already low in our village, dropped everywhere but Nettlestone. Apparently everyone there still believed Robin had turned into a ruthless killer. Not a very good sign.

I had not seen Will, Robin, or the others now for a while. The short glimpse the other day seemed ages ago. I put the mending down looking at the basket kept for the men and sighed. I walked out to the back running a hand along the beam with a frown.

"Do you think your cottage could fit a few unfortunate men in need of a rest?"

I turned seeing Little John smiling leaning against his quarter staff. My own face broke into a smile. "You look well. Good, I've been very worried. And the others?"

Much and Royston stepped out from behind Little John while Robin, Will, and Allan moved from behind the wood pile.

Robin stepped forward. "Do you have food to spare for the others? Allan and I have to go to the castle." He held up a hand. "I am not turning myself in. I merely need a word with our loving Sheriff."

I nodded, leading the others inside. Throwing bread to Allan for his and Robin's journey they quickly took off.

I had a stew going and the others were sprawled out around the cottage resting their feet, taking their mended clothes and changing outside.

Once Will changed he walked over embracing me and drawing back holding tightly to my arms. I gave an involuntary wince as he put pressure on the mending wound.

Will stopped suddenly releasing my arms. "What happened?"

I shook my head running a hand cautiously over the injured spot. "Nothing, it is just a small accident."

Will narrowed his eyes and yanked my sleeve up, drawing in a sharp breath when he saw my arm. "This is not 'just a small accident'."

Royston, Little John, and Much all stood drawing near. Little John looked at the wound and frowned at me. "You've been cut by a knife."

"Actually Tobias shot me with an arrow."

Much's eyes widened. "Someone shot you?"

Will's voice dropped. "Who is Tobias?"

Well. This was going well. I motioned them to sit, Will still looking at me darkly. "First of all, it's not a large wound. It's mostly shallow." I held a hand up watching as Royston mouthed the word 'mostly'. "It is nothing major." I turned to Will. "Tobias is one of the guild members following Sir Guy into the forest. Sir Guy told him to fire a warning shot and he, well, missed. I was stalling like you told me."

Will's eyes widened. "I didn't tell you to get yourself shot!"

I rose indignantly. "Well I did not plan on getting shot. It's not my fault the man isn't very skilled with a bow!"

Will crossed his arms glaring. "Oh, so it's not Tobias anymore?"

My jaw dropped. "You're not worried about my arm. You're bloody jealous!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"I am not!"

"CHILDREN!" Little John stomped his foot looking at us, unable to hide his smile. "Go continue your fight outside. I'll prepare the rest of the stew."

I nodded leading the way outside, watching as Will slammed the back door. "You are truly unbelievable. Did you know that?"

Will unfolded his arms pointing at me. "I think I am entitled to be jealous when you mention the name of a man I do not know."

I leaned my back against the support beam giving Will a nasty smile. "I suppose I shouldn't mention he made advancements toward me." I waved a hand about. "Wanted to know my age, why I was living by myself, if I was betrothed…"

Will let a hand fall beside his hatchet.

I gave him a look. "Don't start acting foolish again."

He gave a start. "Asking if you are betrothed? You think this is no reason to be jealous?"

I sighed pushing myself from the beam, chiding myself for my childish ways. "There shouldn't be because I love you, you fool."

Will's face seemed to relax when he realized I was telling the truth. "Is it wrong to still want to him dead?"

I gave a laugh wrapping my arms around him, face tilted up. "No, but he was nice enough to escort me back and apologized profusely." I gave him a smile. "You are just lucky he was not a better shot or you would have walked into an empty house."

Will frowned pulling me tighter into his arms. "I do not like it when you say that."

"And I do not like it when you act foolish enough to think I could just cut you out of my life."

Will smiled. "Less jealously from me, and less morbidity from you. That's what we need." He pressed me closer for a kiss hands playing across my back sending chills through my body.

Will twisted his leg turning us so now I was pressed against the back door and he had control. A hand removed itself from my waist and moved to my neck angling my head.

I smoothly broke the kiss staring into Will's eyes. "Feeling better now? More secure in your position in my life?"

He smiled pulling us back form the door and getting ready to head inside. "Very much so."

We headed back inside and I looked around. "It is not much, but I would be pleased if you would stay the night. I told Robin that he and Allan should some here first so please, enjoy one peaceful night before you move to wherever he takes you next."

Much gave me a tight hug. "You are an angel, my lady."

I gave a laugh watching them eat. They were like young children exhausted after a long day of playing. I rocked in my chair smiling to myself, thinking maybe things could be like this when the King came back. Only, we'd have more room, and the men in front of me would no longer be outlaws.

* * *

I woke up bleary eyed and dressed quickly hearing the men speak in low voices. I met them in the back of the cottage as they were preparing to leave. "You were planning on leaving without so much as a goodbye? Well that's not very kind."

Robin shook his head with a smile. "We're heading to get the last of our food."

I gave a short laugh. "Bringing it to Nettlestone as a show of good faith?"

Allan shook his head smiling at me. "How does she do it?"

Will grinned at his friend. "I do not know and I doubt very much she will ever tell."

I sighed. "Well if you had told me you were leaving this early you should have woken me. I am headed there for business."

Much looked at me surprised. "In Nettlestone?"

I nodded. "Yes in Nettlestone. Now less talk and more walk, it will take a while if you must stop and get your food."

I left out the fact I had seen Marian before they arrived yesterday. She was back home and planned to head to Nettlestone disguised as the Night Watchman. She said she had a hunch on the killings and wanted to make sure I was there.

Only a friend as good as I would just agree without argument. The only downside was I lent my horse again and would have to walk. Of course now I knew Robin had a plan I felt better knowing I would not have to walk alone.

* * *

All of us sat in the woods watching Sir Guy speaking below. No one had been happy to find I had been lying about having business, but there was no turning back now. We were all in groups, minus Much who had the highest point of look out. Will was with John, Allan with Royston, and Robin had taken it upon himself to watch me.

There was a shot fired taking out one of the guards. "Robin, the shot came from inside the village."

I turned and watched as he ran after a form in the trees. Damn. He had spotted our little Night Watchman. I hurried after him, keeping my voice low. "Robin, no!"

Robin was holding the Night Watchman down yelling.

I walked forward. "Robin. No! It's-"

"Marian?" He had already taken off her mask and was staring at her.

Much ran into the cleaning staring open mouthed. "You're the Night Watchman?"

Marian looked indignant. "There's no time for this I know who the killer is. It's Joe. Joe Lacey. Let's go."

She led the way and Robin grabbed my ear harshly. "This is what you could not tell me little one?"

I batted at his hand rubbing my ear. "I told you I knew the Night Watchman was not a killer."

Robin gave an exasperated noise and hurried after Marian. "We are not done talking about this, either of you."

Much and I stood behind while Robin and Marian held bows straight trying to dissuade Joe from his plot to kill the Sheriff.

Joe fired his shot, while Marian and Robin both shot him in the arm causing his to roll all the way down the hill.

* * *

I groaned stretching my back. My back was sore from walking with that bloody basket, my ear still hurt from when Robin took hold of it, and my stitches itched. I would need a full night of sleep after this.

Marian walked over to me. "Robin is daft."

I smiled. "He thinks you will now give up the Night Watchman bit?"

She nodded frowning.

"You know, I do not understand why you father still believes you take embroidery lessons from me. All you ever learned was how to stitch someone up."

Marian made a face. "What would I ever want to do embroidery for?" She laughed taking my good arm and walking into the village. "That is what I have you for my friend."

I rolled my eyes laughing. "Oh naturally."

We watched as Robin handed the Miller's wife money for the loss of her son. "You know, as much as he bothers you and drives you mad, he is a good man."

Marian sighed. "I know he is. That is why it is difficult at times to stay mad at him. I just refuse to forgive him for leaving."

I gave her a small smile and shook my head. "Marian it is juvenile to think those thoughts. He was protecting King and country like all the men are told to do." I rose my hand to halt her speech. "And in his own way of thinking he was protecting you."

Marian gave a laugh giving me a mock look of scorn. "Siobhan, you act and think much too old for your age."

"Well, one of us has to." I laughed running into the village as Marian chased me and hid behind Will.

John moved forward and threw his quarterstaff to me. Nearly effortlessly he pried off the boards that blocked the mill, reopening it to the people of Nettlestone.

Will moved an arm around my shoulders looking thoughtfully at me. "So you promise not to run off with some fellow that shoots you?"

"As long as you promise not to run off with some girl you might run across in the wood."

* * *

**A/N:**

**If any of you think it is odd for Siobhan to have dreams like that think for a moment. She's 18, a girl, living all alone, and when she does come into contact with people it is usually only to measure them. The only people she is close to include Marian and Robin's men.**

**Now think carefully. If you spend most of your time between Marian and men, with an emphasis on Will and Allan, wouldn't you have odd dreams?**

**I thought so.**

**Ha. Now on to the thanks.**

**Thanks to:**

**Gemz: Thank you. Gosh I love reviews.**

**Cowgirl: No it's actually from Pinocchio but for knowing about the animated Robin Hood you get a cookie anyway. I admit I love that movie, haha.**

**DeanParker: Thank you very much. I hope it will not disappoint.**


	4. Safety and Promises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood. I merely own Siobhan and her silly little rants.**

* * *

A whole month. Well maybe not a full month but three weeks. Will talked how he was always jealous. At least while I was in the village word would reach him of what I was doing. He'd been living in the forest for some time now. How was I to know if he was or was not seeing some far off village girl?

It was a silly thing but when I was angered my work always seemed better. Possibly because it completely consumed me. My stitches were tighter, embroideries more vivid. In all it was worth a bit more money. Of course I did the same work when I was happy, but when I was angry it was done nearly twice as fast.

I tossed the last pair of pants into a basket heading over to the basin to wash my hands.

"Siobhan!"

I jumped a smile blooming across my face. I knew they could not stay away forever. I opened the front door and stopped. "Is that…? Is that a baby?"

Will held the little one in his arms giving me a smile. "Yes, it would be a baby."

"Whose baby is it?"

Allan gave a laugh clapping Will on the shoulder. "It's Will's of course."

I took a step back and slammed the door, drawing a plank of wood across it to lock it.

"Oh hell." From outside I heard Will cursing Allan. "You moron, you absolute moron."

There was a scuffle and I moved to the window to watch Allan and Will rolling around on the ground. Moving the plank I opened the door, heading outside and dumping the contents of the basin on both of them. They spluttered jerking away from each other and I walked back inside putting the plank back in place, steaming with anger.

Well, for once I had the right to be jealous. He has a baby with some unknown village girl and brings it here not expecting me to be upset. And he has the audacity to get mad when someone attempts to court me?

There was tapping and banging on the door and I knew immediately what Will was doing.

Once I had fallen ill and was alone in the house, locked inside unable to move the planks from locking the doors and windows. Will's father designed the house locks so it was impossible to break in. As soon as I was better, he and his son worked on the doors so it was impossible for anyone but a Scarlett to know how to break in. That banging and tapping was Will taking off the hinges he had made.

I pounded on the door. "Will, don't you dare!"

His voice was harsh from the other side. "Then let us in!"

"Why should I? So I can look after your baby while you go out doing something stupid again?"

There was a scuffle outside the door and Allan's voice came in sounding as if he were pressed against the door. "I was kidding Siobhan. I didn't think you would take me seriously. Will's very devout to you. I mean at his age I-"

"Thank you, I think that's quite enough Allan." Robin's voice sounded tired. "Siobhan, it is a long story and I need you to open the door so we can tell it quickly. They captured Royston at the castle and we just need you to look after the baby for a short time."

"Fine." I moved the plank from the door opening it slowly. "Wait a moment. Allan, you aren't that old. Exactly how long have you been going around doing your so called courting?"

Allan gave a smirk. "Well, I've always been a fancy to the ladies."

I rolled my eyes opening the door just a bit wider bringing the three of them into view.

Will gave me a smirk. "Who's the jealous one now?" He grabbed the door and I tried to shut it. "Okay, I am sorry. No more jokes. Please come outside. I didn't mean to upset you."

I stepped outside then pushed him in the chest causing him to stumble into the front support beam. "Not a damn word for weeks and you show up with a baby? What the bloody hell am I supposed to think Will?"

Will looked around for help but no one met his eyes. "I…I…I love you?"

I gave a huff taking the crying baby from Robin, touching his lips. "This baby is cold. Where did you find him?"

Much moved forward. "In the woods, surrounded by hoof prints. We couldn't just leave him there."

The baby gave a gurgle and reached his little hands toward me grabbing a stray stand of hair before letting his little eyes close. "All right I will watch your baby. Now what has happened to Royston?" I looked up and noticed the looks of surprise on their faces. "What?"

Little John gave a smile. "It's a woman's touch." At my confused look he continued. "He's fallen silent in Will's arms and Robin's but you've finally gotten him to sleep."

"Maybe it's because she has breasts?" Much was immediately hit in the head by Allan and Robin.

I gave a short laugh. "Well actually Much may have a point. It's a place for a baby to lay their head." I realized who I was talking to and smiled. "Babes of all ages I should say."

Robin indicated the house. "May we come in? We need to do some planning and since your door is open and you have the baby…"

I gave a sigh. "All right." I placed a hand on Allan's chest as he tried to enter. "Oh no. You need to go find milk for this baby. Goat's or cow's milk will do. Do not come back without it, and do not steal it Allan. I will know if you do."

He frowned and trudged off.

Little John gave me a smile. "I'll go after him to make sure he does his duty."

Much gave me as look at I entered swaying my step to make sure the baby still slept. "Do you have experience with children?"

I raised a brow. "Well more than any of you I am quite sure." I noticed my tone and sighed. "I am sorry; I've been in a mood of late. When I was not learning my mother's trade she would loan me off to a midwife to learn to birth babes. A skill in seaming and birthing seemed to my mother to put me in a perfect position to marry and to ensure I would be placed in a higher position even if I moved out of Locksley."

"I thought no one but the child's mother or a wet nurse could feed the baby."

I took a seat in my rocking chair keeping a steady rhythm. "Usually yes. But in some cases when the mother dies and no wet nurse can be found there are other ways. Usually dipping bread in milk or dipping cloth in milk and letting the baby suckle on it."

During the entire time Will was staring at me entranced. I thought I might know why. Before we knew we were to be married we used to talk about growing up and having families of our own. Both of us wanted at least three children. Will said he enjoyed having a little brother and would love a large family. Mainly because he'd be able to boss people around and would be able to teach his son or sons carpentry. Growing up with Will and later Luke I knew I would never be able to have just one child. It was lonely. Of course that is how I became friends with Marian. Both of us were the only children in our family. The difference was her mother had died when she was very small and her father refuses to remarry while my parents could either not bare another child or could not afford more.

Will's eyes were still focused on me, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"Will?" I made my voice a question.

He just shook his head, indicating we should talk later.

Little John and Allan returned with cow's milk and proceeded to join in Robin's discussion on the best way to rescue Royston.

* * *

It was Will who woke me during the night. I had fallen asleep in my chair with the little boy in my arms, well fed and resting.

I gave Will a slow smile as he helped me out of the chair. Stepping carefully over the sleeping figures we headed outside. "Needed to talk?"

Will rested his hip against the beam a few inches from me. He had his vest off and was dressed in a loose white tunic shirt that made me think of sitting under our willow tree in the summer.

In the middle of the forest stood a lone willow tree we had found when we were little. If either of us were upset and ran away the other knew where to find them. As we got older it was just a place to escape and talk alone. Of course I had been spending more time there. Will was busy helping his father and I needed a quiet place to do my work sometimes.

The night of my mother's funeral I couldn't stand being in the house by myself and ran to the willow crying myself to sleep. I woke up to hear Will calling my name. Once he saw me he hurried under the tree and held me until the last of my tears had fallen. He carried me all the way home and told me he wouldn't leave unless I wanted him too. I forced him onto the bed my mother and I had shared and fell asleep with my arms wrapped around his neck holding on for dear life.

That I think was the day I truly appreciated Will Scarlett. My father's death had been bad but I had still my mother to comfort me. I loved her above everything and with her gone I was completely alone. Even with the loss of his own mother he had taken care of me.

Will touched me cheek bringing me back to him. "Where did you just go now?"

I smiled, moving my face closer into his hand. "The Willow."

He gave a small smile and took in the rest of me. "You are glowing."

I gave him an odd look. "What do you mean?"

"I noticed it the moment you took the baby. It just suits you, holding a little one. You look like one of the portraits we used to see at Nottingham. You look absolutely lovely."

I felt myself blush and looked down at the baby. "I heard what the others said about you too. One day you will make a wonderful father, Will."

He gave me a soft kiss looking at the babe in my arms. "Only if you are the mother of my children, Siobhan."

I smiled resting my head on his chest while he circled his arms around me careful of the baby.

A tear ran down my face because in my heart I knew this moment would not happen again for some time.

* * *

Robin and the others showed back up with Royston and took the baby. Apparently Royston had learned where the baby was from, and decided the baby should return. He and Robin were to go alone, making a stop to 'acquire' some money on their way. I reluctantly let the baby go, earning a smirk from Robin.

Wrapping the baby in the sling I had made for travel he gave me a quick kiss goodbye. "You and Will will have your own brood some day. Don't worry your little head about it."

I watched and he and the others went into the forest their separate ways.

I moved back inside wondering if I had any clothes to mend but was not along long. Marian kidnapped me from my house pulling me onto a cart headed toward Clun village. Apparently the pestilence had past, but the Sheriff refused to lift the quarantine. So now Marian was headed out deciding it best to just forget the Sheriff and feed the villages. No matter how you looked at it, this was in no way going to end well.

The soldiers had stopped us and one grabbed Marian's wrist. I was just getting my knife out of its sheath when an arrow appeared in one of the loaves of bread. Turning around I saw Robin and Royston atop their horses ready to fight.

Robin dropped from his horse, the baby giving a cry. He rounded up the swords of the soldiers and had Royston tie them up.

He and Marian briefly bickered while he decided on the best way to give the food to the village.

Robin had given me the baby to hold while Marian and I watched as he and Royston fired the bread and pies into the village.

Marian cooed to the baby and looked back up at Robin. "Would it kill him to just do things the simple way?"

"Very possibly." I gave a smile as the little one grabbed hold of my finger. "Marian, have you ever thought of having one?"

"An idiotic husband?" She gave a laugh in Robin's direction. "Yes."

"No I meant a baby."

She gave a smile looking down at the little one. "Yes I have thought about it. I would love to have a child of my own. Of course when and if that will ever happen is up in the air. Why?"

I gave a little smile. "It was very hard for me to let Robin and Royston take him from me to give him to his real mother this morning. I just wanted to know what someone else thought."

We watched suddenly as Robin slumped down pulling an arrow from his arm. I handed the babe to Marian without a word and helped Robin mount his horse.

As soon as the guards chased after Robin and Royston Marian and I threw the last loaves of bread over the wall and took the carriage into the wood in hope of finding the outlawed pair.

Marian spotted Royston first, hovering over Robin in the leaves. We moved quickly over Marian handed me the babe and took a look at Robin's wound. "We will need to mend this. I know of a place we can go. Siobhan, sit in back with Robin. Keep an eye on that wound. Royston come with me in the front, keep your bow out just incase. I do not know what we might find ahead of us."

* * *

Marian pulled to a halt as a woman exited her cottage bowing to Marian and offering all the assistance she could. I took the baby as Marian moved inside to stitch Robin up.

I walked around the side of the cottage holding in the laughter as I heard the conversation between Marian and Robin. In between the little shrieks from Robin I knew Marian just wanted him to feel a bit of what she felt while he was gone. It was truly, heartbreakingly awful to see Marian when Robin left. I spent many nights by her side while she cursed him, prayed for him, and cried for him. I swore I would never get to that state. As of yet I only prayed for Will, although I was cursing him this morning. As of yet I hadn't cried so that was still a good sign.

As Robin moved out to answer Much's call I moved into the cottage bring the baby to Marian for the milk the woman had brought.

Marian took the child carefully letting him wrap his hands around her finger and smiled down at him.

The door opened and Robin stepped in staring at Marian. I slipped past him unable to hold back the smile at the look on his face. He was staring at Marian in a more intense way than Will had looked at me the other night. You could call it nothing but love.

A minute later Marian swarmed out of the cottage leaving instructions to me to watch for the baby. She called to her horse and rode off without another word.

Robin stepped out handing the baby to me. "I hate for you to get attached but you do have a way with him."

I rocked him smiling at the gurgling noise he made. "Well, it is my job."

The owner of the cottage came outside and looked to the sky. "You will all stay in the barn the night. There is a storm coming and the forest is no place for a band like yourselves. So the barn for all of you, except the mother. You may come inside if you like."

I was taken aback. "The babe is not mine. We are merely on a way to return him to his real mother."

She gave an exasperated sigh and threw her hands up. "Fine then, the barn for the lot of you." She gave a small smile. "Get a good night's rest; I want you all gone by morning."

* * *

I had slumped to the ground while Allan and Will took position on either side of me.

Allan had fallen asleep head hitting the ground. I moved it to my lap after making shushing noises at Will for his looks. I remembered falling asleep against his chest, his arm around me to keep me warm as we watched the flashes of lightning outside.

It was Will's sudden movement that awoke me. I opened my eyes to see the men pulling Royston off of Robin.

The baby woke up and started crying so I rocked him, shushing him while listening to Royston confess to what was going on.

I hummed a few bars to a lullaby as I watched Little John punch Royston. Everyone joined into the fight and I jumped in the middle stomping my foot. "All of you, quiet for a mo' please! Royston, tell us what in the hell is going on. And if you would all please try keep your voices down I would appreciate it. One, I want to get this baby back to sleep. Two, I'd rather not get kicked out of the barn this late at night. Speak out your differences."

Robin sat against a hay stack letting Royston speak. "My mother. They've got my mother. They'll kill her at dawn if I don't kill you."

Will's face tightened. "I hate the Sheriff."

I touched his arm and turned to Robin. "Robin, I know you have a plan so start speaking. The rest of you, either lie down or stand still. You will need your strength for the morning."

Royston sniffed telling us all that had happened in the dungeon. "Gisborne is the father."

Will looked at the baby in my arms shocked. "Gisborne?"

"The mother is a kitchen girl. He told her he was bringing the baby to the Abby to be raised there."

Will reached a hand to touch the child's face a dark shadow crossing his own. "I hate Gisborne too."

Robin paced up and down. "We have two mothers to save before dawn. Gather your belongings." He started his plan as everyone packed and gave them their roles. Then he turned to me and stopped. "Ah. Right."

Allan spoke up. "She can come with me to find the mother."

Will shook his head. "No we want her angry at Gisborne. Angry without seeing her baby. Seeing the baby may just bring in the instinct to protect her child over threatening Gisborne. Siobhan should wait in the crowd, or in the forest, or better yet at her own home."

I unwrapped part of the shawl from the baby giving it to Allan, ignoring Will's words. "If you need the mother angry give her this. She'll recognize it right away. If you truly wish me to walk back to the forest alone with the baby…"

All then men looked at each other and it took all I had not to smile. I knew that would work.

Robin was silent then came to a decision. "You will stay with the horses."

Well hell. Where was the fun in that?

* * *

I was wrapped in Will's cloak as a precaution. Of course even just being female it would have been large on me, but you could never know the real difference in size until you borrowed a cloak. I imagined I looked like one of those magical travelers one heard of in fairy tales.

I watched everyone running toward me from the front gate and knew something was wrong. There was a missing male amidst the two added females.

"What-"

Will shook his head grabbing his horse, hoisting me to sit in front of him as to not crush the baby.

There was no time to speak and the only noise came from who I presumed to be Royston's mother.

"Will…"

His knuckles were white on the reigns and he spoke into my hair. "Royston sacrificed himself to get us out."

In my arms Seth, as I'm sure his mother would prefer us to call him, gave a little noise in sleep. What a lucky babe to have so many do so much for him.

* * *

Our memorial service was short. We stood round in a circle staring at the crackling fire. Annie had silent tears running down her face with little Seth in her arms. Mary, Royston's mother, stared wistfully at the fire. How much it must hurt to mourn for the same son a second time.

Little John moved toward the fire placing Royston's mace in the flames. "Him, I liked."

Mary stepped forward dropping in a red rose and just stood with the rest of us watching it burn.

I stood between the two women placing a hand on each of their shoulders. I was immediately reminded of stories my mother used to tell me about growing up in Ireland. Her favorite stories included telling me of the triple goddess I saw before me. There was the Mother, Annie, the Maiden, myself, and the Crone, Mary. We stood together, the three parts of life giving memoriam to one who touched us all.

In that moment, no matter if we all understood why or not, Royston's death would never be seen in vain.

* * *

Much had been sent to leave a message for Marian to please help mother and child find a better home. Royston's mother offered to go alone stating with a smile she would love to help watch little Seth grow up.

Marian rode behind the wagon and Robin was first to meet her.

I watched them talk and stared at her hair. This must have been her punishment for the food. Of course she had gotten off with just her hair destroyed. My fate would have been much worse. For that I was thankful she left in a huff. I have no problem dying for what I believe, but Marian went out of her way sometimes to prove her point. She said unlike Robin she worked within the system. Riding out to a known quarantined village undisguised and giving them food was not working within the system, it was a death sentence.

Mary and Annie got on the wagon and I handed her little Seth giving his head a swift kiss goodbye.

Mary leaned over and squeezed my hand. "You take care, girl." She raised her face to the others with a smile. "You take care of this one. You all need a woman's sense to watch out for you."

Annie gave my cheek a kiss. "Thank you for all you have done for Seth. I know the men rescued him, but I can see a woman's touch cared for him."

I tucked a loose piece of fabric around Seth giving Annie a small smile. "Would it be wrong of me to say I will miss him?"

She gave a little laugh and shook her head. "Of course not." Her eyes flicked over my shoulders where Will and Allan had come to say their goodbyes. "I say you have plenty of time to have your own." Her voice lowered and she gave me a secret grin. "Especially with the possibilities around you."

I blushed, trying to hide my smile as I loved back watching Will gave her a small bag with a present inside. I had seen the small smile he had as he and Allan finished their project. A small bow and quiver of arrows. Another added to the growing number of Robin Hood admirers.

The wagon left and Marian went her own way home. Much, Will, Allan, and I stood in the middle of the path watching as the wagon began to disappear.

"I have to say. I am not going to miss that baby." Much hurried away in a way I knew to mean he was looking for food.

"Me either." He gave a sigh. "Peace."

Allan gave a satisfied groan closing his eyes. "Sleep."

I gave a little sniff causing everyone to freeze looking at me. I rubbed at my eyes frowning at them. "Well excuse me if I'll miss him."

Robin gave a laugh giving my shoulder a squeeze. "In time little one. In time."

Will put an arm around my waist and silently led me through the woods. How different he was. Inside was the boy I had first fallen in love with. Outside was the change in the man I still loved and valued above all. In a few months he looked older but it suited him. Everyone seemed to grow a bit scruffy but Will managed to make himself looked well trimmed. I moved in his arms and kissed him pulling the two of us into the leaves with a laugh. He was startled but kissed me back at my insistence.

He pulled back with slight smile. "This?"

"Promise me, no matter what you will marry me."

His eyes held confusion. "Of course I promise but-"

I took his hand placing it over my quickly beating heart. "If you find another know this heart you feel right now will break. There will be no way to mend it."

Will kissed the hand that pressed on his, leaning on his elbows to better balance himself. "Then I will swear it. I do not wish to hurt you."

I felt a tear fall down my cheek and Will kissed it away. "I know this kills you but this is how the time is now. If you can ever not stand it, if you wish to move on and marry do so. I will not hold it against-"

I silenced his words with a kiss, arms around his neck scared to let go.

Will pulled us both up, hands at my waist so I was sitting on his lap. His kiss lingered and his eyes looked straight into mine. It was funny but his eyes seemed to mirror those of his mother, currently at a pure light green I always found calming. "You are the only love I have ever known. I plan on you being the only one I ever love this deeply. If you ever hear me say I love another know it is just to protect you. Sometimes we have to do what we can to protect those we love, even if it means hurting them for a moment."

I nodded getting up along with him. I wrapped my arms about his waist. Just for a few moments I needed to hear nothing beside Will's heartbeat against my own.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I enjoy writing like this. I am not entirely sure why. Maybe it is simply because I love the way some people sound when they speak like this. Plus it is always amusing to see how long you can go before not using contractions drives you mad.**

**DeanParker: Thank you! I'm glad people find Siobhan likeable. Tobias will make an appearance again, but you'll just have to see how.**

**Cowgirl: In the animated movie the main Merry Men were just Robin and Little John, with the appearance of Friar Tuck. Allan-a-Dale was in the movie appearing as the rooster, going along with some of the old stories where Allan-a-Dale was a singer that joined Robin's gang. Random bit of information for you and thanks again.**

**JustQuinn: Will just seems to be as the jealous type in the show. And, of course, who wouldn't want those dreams? Oh hot coco and a cookie, well a round for all my reviewers and thanks again!**

**LaneIA: Thank you very much. I try to do my best to make any character I insert into a story as believable and easily fit into the plot without changing it too much as possible.**


	5. Silver Mines and Djaq

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or any of the characters. Or the overall plot. All I own is Siobhan. Well along with any subplot I add. But I swear that's it.**

* * *

I angrily jumped off my horse ready for a fight.

Will took one look at what was in my hands and started laughing pointing at Allan.

I moved ahead of Will who was still laughing and trying to hold me back. The shoe from my hand hit the back of Allan's head. "You are a toad."

Allan turned around rubbing his head and wincing. "What the bloody hell did I do now?"

I pulled the sheet I was holding, Will's hands falling from my waist. Someone had painted a bull's-eye on it and tacked it to my back wall.

Allan gave a smile. "Well it was Robin's idea. And if you noticed there are slits near the arrow holes. Wonder what those came from."

I looked and noticed he was right. I rounded on Will who was backing up with a smile. "You smarmy little-"

I reached out but Will grabbed my wrists and held them behind my back. "Now then, no need to get upset. It's only a sheet."

My eyes widened as I squirmed against him, only making him start laughing again. "Only a sheet? Only a sheet! I just finished mending it?" I paused narrowing my eyes. "Exactly what did you use to paint it?"

Robin hopped down from a nearby rock. "Berries."

My eyes widened. "Berr-Do you know how impossible it is to get out a berry stain?" Will released me and I smacked him in the chest. "Show me some of these berries. So help me if you show me a different kind."

Little John tossed me a branch full of red berries.

I looked down. "Redcurrant? Where did you manage to find these? Wait. I do not want to know. What I want to know is why you were taking target-" I paused, smiling. "Oh. I see. Robin's just in a foul mood because he cannot attend the archery contest."

Much frowned nodding. "He's been in a right mood. Sticking the food on arrows and shooting it to us. Shooting around our body as we're sleeping."

Robin raised his hands in the air. "I am not upset about the archery tournament."

I gave him a look. "If you're so bothered by it just bloody have one here or something." I shook the sheet in my hand. "Stop stealing sheets! You can take this one now; I have no use for it."

Much took the sheet tacking it up between two trees. "Wasting things now, my lady?"

I sighed shaking my head. "No. I'm just tired of mending my own sheets. I just sleep beneath a quilt now. Cuts down on time. You may as well get use out of this." I stretched. "By the by. Marian left word to let you know there was a collapse in one of the tunnels at Treeton Mine. One of the workers stood up to Gisborne and was stabbed to death." I paused. "And she would not want me to tell you, _but_ the Night Watchman is going to make an appearance with the delivery of food that is being denied." Allan gave me my shoe back while I glared at him. I hoisted myself onto Fabian straightening the reigns. "Now if you'll excuse me I have an appointment with a lady who needs a pillow embroidered saying 'Robin Hood drives me mad.'"

* * *

I said a quick greeting to Edward and entered Marian's chambers. Immediately I took in the wound on her arm. "My God, what did you do this time?" I moved forward checking the damage.

Her voice was low. "I went to deliver the food and Sir Guy was waiting. He cut my wrist before I could get out of the way fast enough. I did not make a noise which only further angered him."

I rolled my eyes and quickly wrapped it in a bandage as Edward came up the stairs.

"Sir Guy is-Marian are you all right?"

She nodded throwing on a house shirt. "Yes, just caught myself on a splinter in the door. What does Gisborne want?"

"I do not know, just come downstairs."

Marian tied the sash at her waist and noticed my smile. "You are going to tell Robin aren't you?"

I gave a mock bow smiling. "Come my lady, there is someone waiting for you."

I waited with Edward listening as Gisborne asked Marian to the Sheriff's Fair. I held my tongue as he said she was ashamed of her hair. Ashamed to be seen with him more like it.

As Gisborne was leaving he mentioned inflicting a wound upon an outlaw. Edward's eyes strayed to his daughter's arm, subtle comprehension dawning on his face. The door shut and Edward had his back to the door staring at Marian. "I think you owe me an explanation young lady."

Marian pulled me up the stairs arguing with her father. Once the door was shut she handed me a needle. "Stitch me up please."

I gave her a look. "Last time you asked my help you ripped your stitches twice. You must either promise to be more careful or do it yourself."

She sighed giving me her wrist. "I will do my best. If I rip them I will redo it myself. Do not worry. You will not have to stitch me up multiple times."

* * *

I left Marian's place deciding not to join her at the Sheriff's Fair. I may be a glutton for punishment, but nothing that severe.

I got to my cottage and told Fabian to wait while I ran inside for the basket. In my huff this morning I had forgotten to drop off the washed and mended clothes.

Once in the camp I noticed no one there then heard voices by the path. They must have found a carriage. I carefully pulled my hood up and headed to meet them.

There was a cage filled with people inside. What looked to be the driver lay unconscious on the ground. Little John stood over him drinking from a sheepskin and smiling.

I threw back my hood dismounting. "Well. That's one way with dealing with people."

Robin grinned. "Siobhan, just the person I needed to see."

I gave him a wary look. "I hate that tone Robin. I hate it when Will and Allan use it. It means they started playing William Tell and have ripped all their clothes. Whenever you use that tone it usually means you are planning something foolish."

"Do you happen to have your herb bag with you?"

"Yes…wait. What do you want from it?"

"Do you have anything you use for dye?"

"What color?"

"Black."

"Tell me why first."

Robin grinned explaining his plan on how to shut down the mines. I reluctantly withdrew a piece of bark from a black walnut tree.

Robin smiled. "I was hoping you had this."

"Yes but-"

Robin laughed. "There are conditions, I know." He turned to the others. "We need a volunteer to dress as a slave to sell into the mines. Much?"

Much took the bark, sniffed it and handed it off to Allan.

Allan smiled sniffing the bark himself. "All right. What do you want me to do?"

Much started arguing with Robin about the plan and Allan moved to the top of the hill watching for carriages. A few minutes later he whistled from the top of the hill. "Robin, you may want to get a look at this."

While Robin and Will joined Allan, I took the sheepskin of water and handed it through the cage to the smallest of the Saracens.

I sat on the front of the wagon stretching out listening to Much speak to the young Saracen.

"Just renounce your god."

I turned my head curiously toward Much. "You must be joking."

Much looked indignant. "I most certainly am not. A person cannot be bought or sold if they are Christian."

I gave a laugh. "Well then. I should have been in the slave trade ages ago."

Much ignored me and proceeded to speak to the young one about renounced his god. It truly was laughable. Even if the young one did, he was still Saracen and would never get very far in any type of trade beside silks or something close in the fabric trade, and that was only if he were very lucky.

Much walked away muttering something under his breath that sounded like he was speaking an apology to his god before screaming as Allan clapped him on the shoulder.

I closed my eyes but felt myself being watched. Opening an eye I saw the young Saracen staring at me. I gave a lazy smile. "And is there a way I can help you?"

"You are not a Christian?"

I sat up shaking my head. "No. I followed my mother's religion not the one of England. I grew up on both traditions but-" I gave a smile. "I am allowed to prefer one over the other I suppose." I gave the Saracen a closer look and stifled a gasp. "You're a woman."

The Saracen's eyes widened and she immediately clapped a hand over my mouth to stop my next words. "Be quiet! How did you know?"

I raised an eyebrow removing her hand. "Your shirt needs to be looser if you truly wish to disguise yourself. A man could not tell, I can. Also your face is too delicate, even for a young boy." I nodded to her hands. "As a seamstress I can also recognize hands. Yours are willowy and skilled, not course and rough like most men. That would make you royalty or a woman."

Her eyes narrowed. "Be quiet about this matter. As soon as we are able to escape it will not matter."

I opened my mouth but Allan was calling me over.

Allan took the plant from his pocket. "So what are the rules with this?"

"You can chew it to break into the bark, let the liquid ooze form your mouth, but whatever you do, do not swallow it."

"Why can I not-"

Robin came into the clearing. "Siobhan I need you to get cloth for Allan to disguise himself, and I need you to hurry."

I nodded and swung onto Fabian. "Is there anything else?"

Robin shook his head. "No, but I am sure you will think of something."

* * *

I rode back to the spot finding a note in the tree telling me to travel closer toward the mines.

As I saw the cage I noticed the rope tying it shut was on fire and quickly jumped off Fabian leading him toward the others. "Looks like I got here in time."

I threw the clothing to Allan who was staring at me. "What?"

"You're wearing pants." His eyes traveled up and a slow grin appeared. "And that top does not conceal the fact you are a woman."

I hit him in the shoulder and both of us turned to listen to Robin's speech as he opened the door on the cage. Allan was right in a way. I couldn't close the shirt all the way without having wrapped my breasts down, so a clasp had been left undone. I thought it looked cute despite the men's apparel. I must have been right or Allan would not still be smiling at me.

Djaq, nodded to Robin, stepping out first. She seemed to be the leader of the group. They all seemed to look to her for answers. Of course that was probably because she was the only one who spoke English.

Robin turned to me. "Show them to the nearest stream so that they may wash." He paused looking me over. "You're dressed like Marian." His eyebrows furrowed. "Except the top. You'll have to do something about that. If Marian had a top like that Gisborne would have known her identity years ago."

I ignored his last comment and gave a smile. "Well if Marian gets to help in her own way, I think I am allowed. Besides, I have nothing else to do today."

Will stopped looking at me. "Wait a mo', that's my shirt."

I lowered my eyes. "Yes well. I thought you would mind less if I used your shirt over Allan's. You two have the broadest chests after Little John. His shirt would have drowned me."

Little John gave a laugh. "You would never be able to pass for a man unless you wore a large cloak girl."

I smiled and led the Saracens to the stream finding a place for Djaq to wash by herself.

She grabbed my arm. "You will not tell the others?"

I shook my head. "It is not my place. Know ahead, it would probably not make a difference. They have great respect for women."

"They order you around."

I gave a laugh. "I am worse to them. I am helping them fight against the Sheriff in my own way. The roles we play even out." I gave her a shirt slightly larger than the one she wore. "Take this. If you still wish to disguise yourself as a man you should at least dress the part better."

"Maybe you should follow your own advice." She gave me a smile and a bow of the head before I walked away. See? I could make friends.

I sat with Allan waiting for the rest to finish cleaning. Will had been sent to gather them up. There was a commotion and I saw Djaq hurry out fixing her shirt closely followed by Will who looked both shocked and confused.

I grabbed him by the arm pulling him away as he opened his mouth.

Away from the others he looked dumbfounded. "She's a he." His voice gave a slight squeak as he said it.

I gave a little smile. "I know, but we mustn't say anything. Let her decide if she wants it known." I looked at his cheek. "Did she slap you?"

His face turned a violent red and he looked down voice low and embarrassed. "I, uh, saw her and walked into a tree branch."

I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

Will gave me an indignant look. "You shouldn't be laughing. Shouldn't you be jealous?"

I leaned against the tree smiling. "Well I suppose that all depends. Is it that you would rather see the body of a woman, who just a few minutes ago you still believed to be a boy, or the one who stands before you?"

Will swallowed staring at me, eyes lingering in certain places. "You know it is you."

I pushed myself from the tree walking away, fingers brushing his chest. "Then I have nothing to be jealous about."

* * *

We sat at the top of the hill and I noticed a figure I did not know. Clapping a hand over his mouth a pushed him to the ground, knife at his neck. "Speak carefully. Who are you?"

The others moved over, Robin making me put my knife away.

Will pulled me back giving me a stern look. "You shouldn't pull knives on people."

"Well, it was a precaution. And, ho, look who we're talking about on the subject of pulling weapons out. What had happened if I walked to the back of my house during target practice?"

"That's why Robin knows how to fire warning shots." He pulled me closer to him as Much and Little John went to join Robin's interrogation. "So here's the question. I know you carry more than four knives on your person. I've seen you sharpen the blades. Where do you keep them?"

I leaned my head back giving him a sweet smile. "Would you like to find them?"

Will's lips twitched. "That requires privacy, my lady. Now, I am just curious because without a skirt I am wondering if now you carry less."

I pondered the question and nodded. "All right. I carry in total eight. Today I carry six. Now. Let's see if you can guess where the others are."

Will nodded and went to touch my arms.

I turned facing him on my knees. "Oh no. I want to see if you can do it by sight first, not touch."

He frowned and looked me over carefully. "Not the arms, besides your wrists." A ghost of a smile crossed his lips. "I cannot see how you would hide any knives in your upper region, there would be no room."

I smacked his chest and he pulled me on top of him.

He grinned, hands moving up from my waist. "Ah. A waist sash reverted so as to pull knives down from beneath a shirt. Very clever."

I laughed sitting up, straddling Will's stomach as he folded his arms behind his head.

Robin smacked my behind with his bow grinning. "Come and watch Allan's performance."

I gave a laugh climbing off Will as he gathered his weapons joining us. It was a good thing Allan was a good liar, it made him a better actor. Black liquid oozed from his mouth gently as his head hit ground. The guards quickly vanished and we made our moved down to the camp. I threw the cloak around my shoulders, quickly pulling up the hood.

Robin pointed to the slave trader. "John, make sure he stays conscience." Turning to me he pointed to Allan. "Check him."

Allan spat the liquid to the ground. "What is this stuff it tastes weird."

My eyes widened. "Allan, you'll be fine as long as you don't-" I groaned as he made a face, "-swallow." I rubbed Allan's back hoping to ease the pain as he coughed up more of the liquid. "What did I say? What did I tell you a hundred times before you went in there? Do not swallow it. Were those directions so bloody hard to follow?"

Robin nodded for me to take Allan to the stream as he threatened the slave dealer.

I made Allan gargle several times and explained to him he was not allowed to drink any water.

"But the taste is unbearable."

I rolled my eyes looking around and grabbing a spring of rosemary. That was one thing I love about streams. Everything grew along them. I waved it in front of Allan's face. "Chew a few of the needles. I will say this only once. Do not swallow them. I do not want to think what may happen if you mix something else in your system."

I walked back to camp with Allan who spat out a needled every few yards. I held back a smile as Djaq helped Will start the pilot fire. She could be very useful if she ever decided to stay.

Robin laughed leading us out. "I think we deserve to go to Nottingham. Everything went smoothly, aside from Allan's ingestion of a certain plant root-"

"Yeah, which will do what to me exactly?" Allan looked worried.

I gave a laugh which turned to a shout as John fell down a hidden shaft. We all gathered around arguing on what to do. We had broken up all the ladders for firewood and there was no way to get down there. The shaft was too deep to make a human ladder, and even then none of us were strong enough to pull John up by ourselves.

Djaq came forward offering her assistance, which only started and argument between herself and Robin.

I threw a rock at Robin's leg earning a few choice words directed at me. "Just be quiet and let Djaq help. At least it's a plan."

Robin nodded, rubbing his leg. "Do all he says, and Siobhan you don't have to throw things at me, thank you."

We gathered the silver and the water, everyone moving as quickly as possible. With the release of the slave dealer it was only a matter of time before we were surrounded by Gisborne and his guards. Will and I found stones that were as close to a mortar and pestle as we could get. There wouldn't be enough time for me to head back to the cottage. I was more concerned about John's life than being caught. Whatever we found would just have to do.

As Djaq mixed the acid and silver, Allan scoffed. "Witchcraft that is."

I hit him in the head saving Robin the trouble. "Don't be dense, just because you do not understand. Some say my knowledge of the herbs is witchcraft do you believe that?"

Allan nodded. "Well, yes now that you mention it."

Both Robin and Will hit him before grabbing the rope to lead Djaq into the shaft.

We all let it down lightly and there was a quick tug to bring her back up, John following suit.

Much looked around. "Master! The Sheriff and his guards are approaching! What do we do?"

"Just keep pulling." Robin strained at the rope. "Come on John, just a bit further. We're almost there."

John pulled himself up and Djaq and I helped him stand.

Allan moved to help but I shook my head. "No. You will start feeling weak in a few minutes. The last thing we need is for you to collapse under John. Stand behind and tell me if you start feeling ill."

Allan's eyes widened but he followed our pace. "Exactly what is going to happen?"

Will and Much caught up with us taking the place of Djaq and myself. "Less talking more walking."

I turned to stay by the trees and watched as Robin set the whole of the mine yard on fire. He ran toward me laughing and turned giving a merry wave to Gisborne and the Sheriff. "Never forget the outlaws!"

* * *

Djaq and I stayed at camp while Robin took the others. Apparently Rowan was going to take revenge on Gisborne by killing Marian. I agreed to stay behind, though reluctantly. Shortly after getting to camp Allan started swaying and I enlisted Djaq's help to tie him to a tree. It would keep him from hurting himself if he went into violent convulsions. Although with the witch comment I was tempted to tie him to a rock, face down in a brook. What stopped me was knowing that would only end in a very long and tiring lecture from Robin.

Djaq looked at me poking at the fire. "What did you give him?"

I sighed feeling his forehead. "I gave him a piece of black walnut bark. Apparently Robin also gave him a sliver of Jimson Weed root to chew. He'll be fine, but he's going to be delirious for a few hours. A good night sleep will do him well."

Djaq smiled. "So you are accused of witchcraft for knowing the plants around you. That is curious."

John came back into the cleaning having washed himself off. "This girl is quite the curious one. Plant knowledge, seamstress, and above all dangerous with a knife."

I grinned nodding, raising my hand toward Djaq. "And yet our friend here can call fire at will. I believe that to be the more curious talent."

Djaq clasped my hand and stood. "Maybe some other time we shall meet my friend."

I nodded. "And we shall share trade secrets with one another. If you ever need anything look here. Or better yet, ask for the seamstress in Locksley Village."

Djaq smiled and bowed running off.

I settled beside John watching Allan go into mild heaving spells. "You know. I am not sure if I prefer him when he can talk or when he cannot."

The others walked into the wood shortly, laughing at the site of Allan.

Robin looked at me. "How is he doing?"

"A bit out, but a night of rest and no food or drink till morning and he will be the same old Allan. Although perhaps with an added fear of plant roots. Warn me next time when you give someone another plant. It could have dire consequences."

Robin laughed grabbing meat from Much's hands. "Do not forget your fasting promise."

I moved and joined Will, taking off my cloak and leaning myself against his legs.

Much walked off preparing to build his fire. I looked up and saw a small beam of light. Turning my head I saw Djaq hiding behind a rock using her glass to catch the sun. A moment later fire erupted before Much.

I turned my face into Will's leg to keep myself from laughing as Much exclaimed about signs from god. Will lifted my chin up in time to see two rabbits fall before Much's feet.

Robin crossed his arms with a smile. "Djaq, come and join us."

She popped up behind the rock smiling. "For good?"

"Well I was thinking just for dinner, but-"

Djaq smiled coming down. "I was thinking for good. Perhaps I should have let your big friend here die, then there would have been a vacancy."

Will leaned in looking concerned. "It wouldn't be safe for you. To joing us, I mean."

I looked at him with a sour look. I thought I already knew what he was about to say.

Robin gave Will an odd look. "For us, or for him?"

Will looked at Djaq. "For her."

Robin gave a little smile as everyone else looked shocked. "I guessed as much. What's your name? Your _real_ name."

"Safiya, but I prefer you to call me Djaq."

"Djaq. Well, your expertise did help us to save Little John's life for which we are eternally grateful. Anyone have a problem with a woman joining the gang?"

Everyone shook their head. I thought Will shook his a bit too fiercely but that may have just been me.

I gave Robin an odd look. "And what exactly am I?"

Robin grinned. "Right sorry. Well you do not live with us, so…"

I waved my hand getting up. "I get the point thank you."

Djaq gave me a smile. "We will be good friends you and I, I think."

I nodded. "I think we will be." I looked toward the hill. "Much, toss down the rabbits. I believe I'll be staying. You are still on fast and Allan cannot eat so, well I suppose I can fill the void." I gave Djaq a once over. "And I will need measurements from you. You will need new clothing here." I smiled. "And if you let me I shall add my own flare to it."

Djaq nodded her head and went to the fire with the rabbits.

Will stood up and pulled me away by the hand. We stood outside of camp hidden by the trees. "I…about this. About thing whole thing, I mean."

"About seeing Djaq without a shirt and now living with her around?" I gave him a smile. "Are you trying to tell me I should be worried?"

Will's face fell. "I do not know."

My smile faltered but I just nodded. "I thought as much." I turned my back, looking over my shoulder. "If you'd just close your eyes for a moment please?"

Will obliged and I unbuttoned the shirt I wore running my fingers over it carefully. Underneath I wore a simple bodice, simply because I felt very odd without it. I was not going to have another incident and make Will gape like a pond fish. I turned back around giving Will his shirt back.

His eyes opened, then widened taken aback. "What are you-"

"Just do me a favor and grab my cloak. I have things to do at the cottage."

Will took my hand. "Stay for dinner. What I said before…I am not sure. It is as we said before. I have never known anyone but you. I have never been open with anyone but you. And yet living with someone for a time is different than seeing you every day."

I nodded. "I understand. Just my cloak, please."

Will squeezed my hand tightly. "Siobhan, I do not want you to go angry."

"I am not going away angry. I have things to do." I pushed past him heading to the edge of camp and grabbing my cloak.

Robin saw me, and froze while checking on Allan. "What are you-"

I gave a smile wrapping myself in the cloak. "Well I figured I should give Will his shirt back. I am heading back now. Send word if you need anything else for Allan."

I walked out to get Fabian who was tied with the other horses taken for the day.

Will past me giving me a last look and walked over to Robin.

About a foot away I paused behind a tree listening. I knew the look on Will's face. He was going for advice.

Robin gave a little chuckle. "Have you two had another row? You're starting to act like Marian and myself."

"No it's just…" Will's voice faltered. "Robin can we talk?"

Robin's voice lower and I strained to hear what he was saying. "You are worried you may start to have feelings for Djaq."

"Well…yes actually." Will sounded taken aback.

"That would be natural. Feelings arise all the time, even if you do not expect them to. You felt immediate protection for our new friend once you found her to be of the fairer sex. That again is natural, although you need to think of the women in our lives. They fend for themselves quite well. And yes I mean both Siobhan and Marian, although I am loathe to admit it. There is just one question you must ask yourself. Do you love Siobhan?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then that is all you need to remember. As long as she remains the one you love, little feelings do not matter. Prove yourself to her the way she has been proving herself to you. Don't let a lovely girl like that get away."

I smiled wrapping the cloak tighter around me and gave thanks for Robin in our lives.

* * *

**A/N:**

**See now that little bit if for Djaq/Will shippers, even if you are only slightly there, that are worried I will complexly ruin this. Pfft. I love the drama. You cannot deny that Will would have feelings either way, Allen too. **

**Robin has Marian, Much has never known to love a woman, and Little John has been married and still loves his wife in his own way.**

**DeanParker: Thanks, hope this was interesting enough.**

**Cowgirl: ha, I cannot just get rid of Djaq, that would be cruel. Plus who else would be there to watch out for our boys when Siobhan is not around?**


	6. Saying Sorry

**Disclaimer: If you believe I own Robin Hood you are a complete and utter fool. I own Siobhan and any hard feelings she harbors haha**

* * *

"Siobhan, we know you're in there. Open the door. We need to ask you something."

I closed my eyes kneeling over the bucket before me. "Please Robin, can you come back later?" I gave a severe hiccup placing my head over the bucket. "I'm not feeling too well." That was a slight understatement but I was not planning on letting him know that.

"I think that would be our cue to just come inside." Allan entered through the front door. Silly me I had forgotten to lock that one. He took my in appearance and immediately called to the others. He lifted me from the ground, ignoring, my protests and lay me down on the bed sitting by my side. Allan's hand rested on my cheek and I knew he was checking for a fever.

I swatted at his hand and turned to sit in the middle of the bed. "I'm fine. I just need to get the rest of this out of my system. I cannot help the other villagers if I cannot get over this myself."

Will's face fell when he saw me. "What can we do?"

I motioned my hand toward the shelves on the wall. "Just mint please."

He nodded looking for the marked jar. Things between Will and I had cooled slightly. He came to talk to me after his talk with Robin I had overheard. I told him it was fine. I saw the point. He may or may not love me but that would not stop strange feeling for a woman living in their midst. A woman who was so foreign to them, but so easily accepted into the fold. I still went to visit everyone and was able to spend good time with Djaq. She was very smart and had a sharp tongue about her that made her transition into the atmosphere easier. It was almost like talking to Marian, that is if Marian had been a commoner.

Robin leaned on his bow. "Then you do know about this illness. What is going on?"

I took the mint leafs from Will, who sat on my other side watching me closely. I chewed on one of the leaves slowly before answering. "Food poisoning. Someone was headed to market and offered to get meat for people as a whole. Mostly everyone gave some. Soon after everyone grew ill. Thankfully I had just gotten some for the broth I was planning on bringing over. I got a better look at the meat someone had not yet cooked. There were maggots inside. Someone took the time to cut off the bad parts to pass it off as good meat. He sells meat over in Nottingham as I am sure you were about to ask."

Much frowned behind Robin's shoulder. "People save all they have for some meat and this is what happens? This is truly wrong."

Robin nodded. "Much and I are going into Nottingham to check on this. Will and Allan will stay with you for a bit to help in any way they can."

Both nodded and I frowned. "Shouldn't they go with you?"

Robin shook his head smiling. "This is a job only for two. I didn't say they had to hover over you, just help in the village any way they can. If they get in the way, send them back to camp."

I nodded and watched Robin and Much head off.

Allan and Will were staring down at me like mother hens.

I stood. "Oh stop it with the looks. I am fine." I walked over to the shelves scanning the jars. "As far as I know conditions have gotten better. Most were only very ill the first day after eating the meat. There are a few others that are still too weak to move so something simple should work." I looked over my shoulder to ask both men a question and paused. They were looking at me curiously. "What?"

Allan shook his head smiling. "The way you moved around like that, talking about caring for everyone. You reminded me very much of my mother. Even your hair is tied up in the same way."

I gave Will a look. "And you?"

"I agree with Allan."

I sighed, pulling my hair out of its bun shaking it loose about my shoulders. It felt better to have it down, but when you are sick, the last thing you want to do is release the contents of your stomach in to your hair. "Better?"

Will gave a smile. "No, you are still cranky."

I put a hand over my eyes. "You know, I don't think it's your mothers. I think it's any woman that has to deal with the two of you."

Allan gave a laugh. "And Djaq?"

I gave a sigh. "She does not know better yet. Well no, that is a lie. She would go about things differently. Instead of ignoring you or putting up with you she would simply throw something at your head knocking you out."

Will's smile grew. "And why wouldn't you do that?"

"Because I would still have to take care of you, and that defeats the whole purpose."

* * *

I sent Will and Allan back to camp. There was not much I could do for the people nearby. Most just needed another day of rest, the others refused to lay in bed another day. On that note I decided it was time to visit Marian. I met her as she was headed out the door. Her face looked strained and I knew where we were headed.

Marian had learned something called Taijiquan from one of her father's friend who had come back from travels in the east. It was a fluid exercise that was suppose to relieve stress, but when but into a faster pace made a very effective defense. It was her first defense in her work as the Night Watchman. It became our training grounds for working on our attack and defense.

Marian stopped during our exercise as froze for a moment, closing my eyes to the dizzy world around me. "What is wrong?"

I gave her a smile and waved my hand. "Nothing, I am just a bit under the weather."

"This has to do with the food poisoning?"

I sighed continuing rotating my arm, keeping a firm stance. "Yes, it is nothing to speak about. I am fine."

"You are paler now then you were when you first arrived."

I stopped, frowning. I was feeling a bit woozy which was odd. Usually the Taijiquan relaxed me and kept my mind of common pains and such. Something else was bothering me I was not sure of yet. I was sure whatever it was would rear it's ugly head soon.

Marian took my arm. "Please my friend, go rest inside. Or if you do not feel well I will walk you home." She gave a small smile. "Of course if you want I will allow you to walk by yourself home, but know I will not like it."

I did not even argue about leaving. I was just tired from working. I knew there was a mental aspect but I refused to look at it closer. I just nodded my head and started for my cottage. Entering the door I saw Will and Allan sitting at the table arguing about something in hushed voices. They fell silent as I entered.

I moved my fingers to undo the clasp on my cloak, hanging it by the door. "Well either you were talking about me or you froze remembering that I was not yet home and anyone could have been entering through this door."

Allan raised an eyebrow. "Do many people pass through that door?"

I took a seat at the table with a sigh. "No, but still. The whole signal system was to protect you. Don't make me act like a fool checking it if you do not use it."

Will looked at me closely. "You are still not well."

"I am fine. I wish everyone would just stop saying that."

Will's hand had been moving forward to touch my own, but at my words it froze moving back toward his body. "Who has been talking to you about your health?"

I moved my hands onto my lap feeling a pang when Will stopped his movement toward me. "Marian. She was worried, wanting me to rest at her house. I would much rather be out here than there. I could feel it was one of the days Gisborne was to visit. Now. What is going on?"

"If you are feeling up to it, could you watch someone with Djaq. Not that we do not trust her, but we feel better if there are two people guarding someone. He's tied up, but conscious so I am sure you can have fun bothering him with your wonderful conversations."

I nodded, grabbing some mint for the walk. "Of course, I have some embroidery I have to do. I would prefer not to be here if people need mending. Then they see me sick and get a temper about things not being on time. I just need to get away for a bit."

Will nodded and headed out the door to tell Robin they could go.

"Will, wait."

Will turned looking confused. "What?"

I grabbed a sculpting knife from the box by the door. After Will's father and brother had left I ran to the house and retrieved all the tools I could before Gisborne and his guards went through the house looking for anything. There was too much for Will to keep in the forest so he kept it at my house. "Take this, just incase."

He took it from me fingers brushing mine. He looked into my eyes for a few seconds before turning to go out the door.

Allan put my cloak over my shoulders giving me a small smile. "He will come around eventually. Remember he is just a boy. A foolish one at that."

I shook my head smiling as I hooked the clasps together. "You call him a boy but you are older than him by only two years. How can you call him a boy?"

He took my cheek smiling. "Because I am not confused about women." He laughed. "Well, I will correct myself. I am not confused about the type of women that are best for me."

I laughed kissing his cheek. "Allan-a-Dale. You, I will never understand."

* * *

I put down my embroidery and gave a sigh looking toward our captive. Enough was enough. "If you do not shut up I am going to knock you out and keep you unconscious until the others come." I noticed Djaq smirk and turned on her. "Oh, and do not think I have forgotten about you my friend. Explain to me why you keep looking this way because it is damn near unsettling."

"Something is troubling you. I was just trying to figure out what it is."

I popped in another mint leaf chewing slowly. "Nothing. I am sick. When I am sick I can be very cranky."

"No. There is something else bothering you. This is more than a sickness of the body. It is something else. Of the mind? Maybe the heart?"

I narrowed my eyes because I had figured it out before. I was tired, sick, and I knew part of it was missing Will. He still came to see me but there was still something missing. I think it was because I gave him back his shirt that day. I didn't fight him. I believe Will was expecting me to fight to keep him. If anyone was trying to take him away I would have. But this…this was his own choice. If he was not sure what he wanted who was I to push him? Was that not what I had always said? If you truly love someone you sacrifice everything for them. You do all you can to make sure they are happy, even if it means letting them go.

Djaq smiled. "I am right."

"You are right and wrong. I am tired, my mind has been working a bit hard lately. It makes me very irritable. I apologize. When I am not sick, my mind will relax."

"And your heart?"

I gave her a smile. "If it would not kill me I would lock it up so it would not longer be attached."

Djaq gave a smile. "He loves you, you know."

"What?"

She shook her head. "Will. He looks into the fire at night sharpening his blades. I know the look on his face. It is the look a man makes when he regrets doing something very much. My brother had that look on his face before he left to fight. He told his love he would not marry her until he had ended the Christian crusade against our people. He died the next day."

"I am sorry."

She nodded. "It is the look of a lost man."

I picked my stitching back up. "I did not make him lost, he lost himself. I would help him, but I know he will not take my help. He wants to figure himself out."

Djaq looked at me with a shake of her head. "Love, it is another thing I cannot understand. I understood my parent's love. It was a strained arranged married, but it turned out for the best. That love I understood. My brother's love I could not. Yes, many men said they would only marry after, but he should have put away his pride and married the girl. It is more honorable to be the widow of a man dead in this crusade then to be left behind."

"I believe it to be best to have a husband who does not go off and get himself killed, but of course that is just a silly woman's view." I added the last part with a bitter laugh.

Djaq laughed. "I agree with you completely. I suppose men are just not as smart. They do not use the wonderful brains they have been granted with."

I tied off the thread looking at my work with a smile. "If I have to stitch one more quilt square for a wedding I think I may kill myself."

Djaq laughed and we both froze. There was a whistle coming from the distance. There had been no word in a few hours now. Djaq grabbed her sword keeping her dagger out. I followed her up the hill stopping as I saw the others gathered there.

Will grabbed me in a hug kissing my cheek. "I do not know how you do it, but that knife was just what we needed."

I placed my hands on his shoulders, standing back. "Well, any way I can help... Now, why is it you could not just walk into camp?"

"We've been tricked."

Djaq looked up. "How?"

Allan leaned on his bow. "He's not really a taxman."

"He's also tricked the sheriff, they've got all the money. We think if we let him go he'll lead us to the money."

Robin shook his head. "It was the perfect plan. They gave an inch of truth to everyone. Siobhan, go back to camp untie him. Let him overpower you. We will follow him. Now if I am right he will lead us to some very wealthy crooks."

Much moved some branches shaking his head. "I don't think we are going to have to worry about that now."

I knelt by him watching as the tied boy popped his shoulder out of place. He shimmied out of the ropes walking away pushing his shoulder back in place.

Allan gave a quiet laugh. "Clever little beggar."

Robin watched as the boy started running. "Three groups. Silent running. Go."

I moved off with Djaq and Little John, earning an odd look from Robin. We followed quickly watching as the boy finally made it to a road. There was a wagon, slop piled high in the back, a dark woman and older man sitting in the front.

Allan and Will shot off a few arrows as we walked toward the road.

The old man's eyes widened seeing Robin. "You should be dead."

Robin only smiled. "Many times over."

"How did you escape?"

"Oh a wriggle and a pop of the shoulders."

The man turned angry eyes on the boy. "What have I taught you? Always check for a trail."

There was argument all around, Will slapped the boy in the mouth. I frowned and he gave me a look. "What?"

I crossed my arms. "Well I was hoping to do that. You haven't had to listen to his incessant whining for the last few hours."

The boy's eyes twinkled. "I'm guessing this one is the reason for the sickness of your-"

I rounded punching him in the jaw.

Will's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You just punched him."

"I told you. He was bloody annoying."

Will dragged the boy up giving me a look. "What was he talking about? Sickness?"

I rasied my eyebrow at the boy who was clutching his jaw looking scared. "I suppose he was making something up to bother me."

We turned watching the woman speak to Robin. She lowered his mouth bringing him into a kiss. Everyone was watching with raised brows. I watched Will who turned his head with curiosity. Did it make me want to hit him? Yes. Did it make me want to grab him and kiss him more passionately so he remembered what he was missing? Of course.

The woman pulled back with a slight bite to her lip. "What do you say?"

Robin moved his head to the sides. "I say…Little John?"

Little John gave a smile and pushed the man as Robin pushed the woman into the slop.

Little John pulled out a bag showing the shining gold within. He threw some in the air laughing as it caught some of the afternoon light.

Robin leaned into the wagon smiling at the man and woman as Little John heaved the boy in as well. "You would not want to retire on this," he threw a coin in the air, "dirty money."

* * *

I sat in my cabin rocking in my chair.

There had been a letter left on my bed from Marian. After reading it I immediately ran to her house. Finding her inside I threw myself on her in a hug.

"Well, I do not know what this is for but I appreciate it."

I pulled back looking at her. "You did not leave to become a nun. Bless to whoever talked sense into you. Have you lost your mind? A nun. Marian. I know you get mad at Robin and you are frustrated with you father's feelings toward the Night Watchman, but honestly giving that all away would be incredibly stupid."

"She wasn't a nun. It was a hoax. She was part of some elaborate scheme-"

"-to steal all of the tax money from the north." I gave a laugh shaking my head. "I do not know how it happens, but Robin has saved the day again."

Marian rolled her eyes. "He fixed it? He got the money and the nun?"

I laughed. "Now I appreciate him more. Without my best friend life here would be very lonely."

Marian hugged me back. "Life would be lonely in an abbey without you. Now. Explain to me all that happened while I was lost in my selfishness."

I had explained everything to her and was just rocking away. There was knocking at the back door and I found Will standing outside shifting his feet.

I leaned against the doorway with a slight smirk. "Is there something I can do for you or are you merely trying to regain feeling in your feet?"

Will leaned against the other side of the door looking at me. "I don't like the way things have been lately."

I lost my smirk. "Are you planning on elaborating on that?"

He grabbed me pushing me against the door kissing me fiercely.

I pushed him back. "What?"

Will held my face confused at my reaction. "I've missed you. I hate how we are acting. Acting like we hardly know each other anymore."

I moved inside the house spinning on him. "Acting like we don't know each other anymore? I do not think we do know each other anymore, Will."

He moved forward staring at me. "What are you on about?"

I ran my hands through my hair staring at him. "One day you will act like you still love me, another you act indifferent. Some days you'll act as if you care but there is no feeling in you. Will, make up your mind."

Will looked up nostrils flaring for a moment.

"There's no need to get mad at me."

He looked at me voice high. "it's not you I am mad at. I am mad at myself! I love you, I've been telling myself that for years."

"But that's different than being in love with me."

"I just do not know. Yes I love you, I think I am in love with you. I am just confused. I do not know why. You've been nothing but good to me always, and I have never wanted to hurt you. Yes I can see this is hurting you but I do not know what to do."

"Stop with the changes. You are either in love with me or you are not. Do not go from one day of being indifferent to me to the next day holding me as if nothing is wrong. You say you do not want to hurt me? Fine, it does not mean you have to stop being confused immediately, but stop treating me like a doll. Stop showing affection only to withhold it. This afternoon you went to take my hand then withdrew. Do you know how that made me feel?"

Will grabbed me closer to him, pinning my arms to my sides. "I've never been more confused about my emotions. I know I love you, but at times I have odd feelings toward Djaq. I act indifferent at times because I do no know what is going on. I do not want to hurt you, but I do not know what to do."

Will's grip grew tighter as I struggled in his arms. "No, you wanted to talk you are just going to have to listen."

I opened my mouth to shout but he covered my mouth with his. The kiss was hungry and as much as I wanted to fight it I gave in. I missed this. I wanted to feel him against me, wanting me even for a short time.

Will pulled at my lip, breaking the kiss. "I know this doesn't prove it forever, but is it a start?"

I nodded wrapping my arms around his neck for another kiss. I wanted this to last forever. I wanted a bit of normalcy in my life. Yes the man I loved lived in the woods, but as long as he loved me I could deal with living in a village under the rule of two men who were the definition of evil. Marian may be my best friend but she could not understand this moment, she would not let herself have it.

I needed it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I needed to end this on a nice note after last chapters bit of sadness.**

**Once again that's to my readers for reviews. Don't be scared to review, I love them.**

**Gemz: I'm glad you liked the last bit. The tension just needs to be there.**

**Cowgirl: I adore Djaq, I really do. But myself I'm more of an Allan/Djaq shipper than a Djaq/Will. I just think Allan and Djaq are more alike, the both have quick tongues and I just enjoy them, especially since they both are hiding something. Djaq took the book in the first season and in the first epi of the second season we learn Allan has a secret. Will is the only one we've seen all there is about him.**

**DeanParker: hahaha I know you are wondering that and it's eating away at you. Oh it'll be worth it. Believe it or not I don't usually know ahead of time what I am going to do. I usually write chapter by chapter, but for tattoo, I know. Oh I know. It will not disappoint.**

**Once again. I don't get paid. I do this for the reviews **


	7. Sewing Lives and Family Ties

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood. I do not own the characters or actors. No matter how much I wish at night.**

**I just own silly little Siobhan and all her issues.**

* * *

I sat on the top of the carriage, mending Robin's outer shirt. "Honestly. Did you have to do that last bit?"

Robin laughed. "Well I thought it was funny."

"I just mended this shirt yesterday. At least get a hole in a different shirt."

Will looked up at me shaking his head. "Remind me why you came along?"

I smiled sweetly. "I have a lesson with Djaq. Going over what plants and herbs are growing around that can be used for dyes and poisons."

Much gave me a look. "Remind me to never bother you while you're cooking."

The carriage stopped as we saw a ground of people holding down three men, a horse whip cracking in the air.

Robin sped forward stopping them.

I moved my cloak back, biting the thread and tying a knot. I eyed Will's solitary stance just a short jump away. I smiled before launching myself into the air. Before I was a few inched from the carriage I was grabbed by a pair of arms.

Little John placed me down with a smile. "Come now, you would have just gotten yourself hurt."

I frowned folding my arms. "Well, it would have been funny. Plus his axe his in his hand it's not like I would have landed on it. I need a laugh today."

I watched as Allan and Djaq exited the carriage, Allan's eyes focused on one of the men in the group. Djaq and I exchanged a look and moved forward to see what was going on.

"Tom?"

"Allan!"

Much gave Allan an odd look. "You know him."

Allan gave a stiff smile. "He's my brother."

Djaq and I exchanged a look. _Brother_?

Tom smiled. "Thank heavens you're here."

"Yeah?" Allan smiled. He moved forward and punched his brother in the face, then grabbed him pushing him into a tree. "My purse? My sword? My horse?"

I looked at Djaq and the two of us were laughing as quietly as possible. Listen to them bicker you knew they were related. Even their gestures were the same. Although I would give this to Allan, he was definitely the better looking of the two.

Allan turned to Robin. "I say whip him within an inch of his life."

Tom scowled. "If you touch me again Robin Hood will string you up from the tallest oak in Sherwood Forest."

Djaq gave a snort and I leaned against her laughing a little louder.

Tom looked around giving me an odd look. "What's so funny?"

I gave a little smile and gestured to Robin. "This _is_ Robin Hood."

Djaq and I looked on as Tom apologized making up obvious stories hoping to redeem himself. All the while Allan was rolling his eyes, hands flexing at his sides to stop himself from hitting his brother again.

I turned with a smile toward Will. "Now you know why he said it was not a compliment to act like his brother."

Will gave a smile standing beside me. "Please just tell me Luke and I were never like that."

I touched a finger to my lips thinking. "No, Luke was the more energetic version of you, but both of you were well behaved. Maybe you a bit more so. You were usually calm and quiet." I gave a wicked smile. "Unless given sharp objects, then you were dangerous. I still have the scar from your eighth birthday when you first got your axe."

Djaq gave me an odd look. "What happened?"

I shook my head smiling. "Will wanted to prove his aim was just as good as Robin's. As kids we would watch Robin practicing with his bow. Will wanted to prove he was just as good with an axe as Robin was with a bow."

Will frowned. "Well my aim was good."

Djaq furrowed her brow. "Then how did you get a scar?"

"It's all Robin's fault." I gave a smile. "He had hit arrows all around Marian, never hitting her. Will decided he would do the same with me. It was going well and Robin was a sore loser, I think he still may be. So as Will was getting ready to make his final throw Robin shot an arrow by his feet startling him a bit." I moved the neck of my shirt showing her the scar that ran along my shoulder. "It wasn't as bad as it could have been but it hurt terribly."

Will gave a little smile. "My ears still ring from the shouting of my mother, and yours."

I gave a little laugh. "My mother was more upset with me than you. She knew you hadn't forced me and I just went along and volunteered. Robin was in the most trouble."

Will's smile grew. "I think everyone in the village heard that fight. Robin was always a bit of a trouble maker but I do not think he had ever done anything to get him in that much trouble as he did that day."

Robin turned to us signaling Djaq and Will to bring forward the chest of valuables.

Smiles broke out all around and I watched as a mother gave a necklace to her daughter. The necklace was an engagement present that had been passed down from mother to daughter for a few generations now. I watched the daughter smile at her love and felt a little pang, but shook it off. My life was different. This was the life I chose and I was not about to back out right now. If marriage was in the cards for me it would take the ending of the Crusade to bring it about.

Allan moved away from his brother and gave me a smile. "If you ever have sons, never let them out of your sight, ever."

I gave a laugh touching the string of pearls about his neck. "You know this is a good look for you."

Allan grinned taking my hand and giving it a kiss before running back into the carriage.

I looked down at my hand. He had slipped on a ring. The band was silver, a small emerald inside. I ran inside the carriage staring at Allan. "Where did you get this?"

Allan pointed to a small box toward the front. "It was in there. Stuff to sell to the higher class I expect. What's wrong?"

I sat of the floor across from Allan and Djaq staring at the ring. "This was my mother's. She sold it when the change was taking place. The Sheriff had just taken over and went through his records trying to find any means of getting money from the villagers. He said my mother still owed for her passage from Ireland. He said that my father had only paid for his return back and he never paid for her to come. My mother tried to work out a deal, to mend clothes for free but he took her ring." I touched the stone unable to say anything else.

Allan moved next to me touching my hand. "It's where it belongs now."

I nodded giving him a smile and a hug. I had nothing left to remember my parents by. Even their wedding rings I was finally forced to sell.

Lucky George did not bring luck upon himself but he did bring it to those he had wronged.

* * *

Back at camp I started making food, listening to Tom's story of Allan's lost items. I could not help but smile through the whole thing, even Allan was shaking his head.

Allan looked at Much and I with a smile. "He couldn't tell the truth if his life depended on it."

Much tried some of the stew. "Runs in the family then?"

Allan's smile widened. "Don't make us gang up on you."

Tom looked at Much and back at Allan. "Is he disrespecting our family?"

Allan shook his head with a smile as Much moved from the fire with his recovered flask. "How did they lose their tongues? No lies."

Tom laughed. "Spitting at a couple of guards." His face sobered. "Things will be different this time. I won't let you down. I promise."

They clasped hands and embraced. A moment in Allan started wrestling with his younger brother knocking into me.

I stood frowning down at the two of them. "Allan. I swear if you rip any clothes by the end of this day I will be forced to kill you."

The brothers rolled apart, Tom sitting up smiling at me. "And who is the pretty lass?"

Allan frowned at his brother, helping him up. "Do not even think of it Tom. This is Siobhan, seamstress and one of our insiders. Try anything and I can promise you only bad things will come of it."

Tom stood up with a smile. "Found another girl have you Allan?" He turned to me reaching out for my hand.

I flipped a knife out touching the point just under his chin. "I would take your brothers advice."

Tom held up his hands backing away and looking at Allan. "She reminds me of mum."

Allan laughed. "Not an image I would prefer to have in my head. Oh and a forewarning. She is not my girl, as much as it pains me to say." He turned his brother to look at Will. "You see the lad with the axe and the hatchet? Siobhan is his girl. His aim is perfect and he only gives one warning."

Tom's face paled and he apologized to me before going back toward his men.

I walked over to Allan knocking my shoulder against him. "A bit over dramatic don't you think?"

Allan gave me a smile. "Not really. You know Will. You can only push him so far. Tom doesn't know when to quit, I do. I still say mum should have let me drown him when we were little."

* * *

I walked into the Nottingham with my mended clothing for the week completed. There was less mending to do as of late, which worried me initially.

Of course since I had decorated one of the Sheriff's cloaks my work came in high demand among the higher class. This was good for two reasons. Firstly it meant my deadlines to finish were longer which gave me a bit more free time to myself. Secondly more detail meant my pay was higher. That was always a good thing.

"I have learned something about you."

My head snapped up. Tobias was sitting in one of the raised windows of the outer hallway that looked out at the center below. My grip loosened on my basket as I gave him a small smile. "I do not know if that is a good thing or not."

Tobias hopped out of the window frowning. "You lied to me."

I was taken aback. "Pardon?"

Since our first meeting I had only seen Tobias a few times between then during my visits to Nottingham. We had not spoken more than a few words of greeting and an inquiry about my arm. What I could have lied about I did not know. I did not usually lie. I avoided the truth instead of lying as much as I could, I did not enjoy outright lying to someone.

"You told me you are betrothed."

The harsh grip on my basket returned at his tone. "I am."

"Betrothal to an outlaw is about as good as being a widow."

"A widow does not have the hope of her husband returning."

"And an outlaw is as good as dead in the eyes of the law."

I held my tongue, refusing to say something about the eyes of the 'law'. "If you really had wanted to know more about my life, why did you not just ask me?"

Tobias' face hardened, but he could not hide the ashamed tone that was in his voice. "I thought it rude to pry."

"Yet, you did not see it rude to ask around about me."

"I only asked Sir Guy, he seemed to know a bit about you."

"You could not just ask Lady Marian who I work for and am friends with? You go to a man who knows so little about me?"

"I know enough to know you harbor feelings for one who is against the system."

I moved forward standing close enough to make it seem like a friendly chat to anyone who was looking about. My voice took on a low, deadly tone. "May I first say this? I do not know what game you are trying to play but it will not work. I am allowed to care for whomever I chose, it is the right of every living person. Your Sir Guy will never have many nice things to say about me or the one I love because he thinks very little of both of us and our families. I brought what I could for a blessing because that is what we are supposed to do. He just looked at us and turned down everything we had with a sneer." By now I knew I was going too far, but I could not stop myself. "You will never have the problems I have had. You are from a higher family, who I am sure is well enough liked if you feel comfortable talking to Sir Guy about a commoner. I care very little for your sense of proper family and haughty looks. If you will just excuse me I have clothes to present and then I will be on my way."

Tobias grabbed my arm as I tried to move past, swinging me around, basket dropping from my hands. I had a moment to stop keeping myself from pulling out a knife. There were too many guards around and pulling out a knife would be a foolish thing to do, even for me.

"Let go of my arm, sir."

Tobias' eyes darkened. "People have been killed for less."

"Then by all means, have me killed or arrested after I make my delivery."

"What is going on here?"

I turned seeing Gisborne advancing toward us. Tobias' grip tightened on my arm.

Sir Guy looked between us with a smile. "So Tobias, you see even a pretty face is not to be trusted."

"And sometimes the corrupt are not even allowed a pretty face."

Gisborne grabbed me by my neck. I had to stand on my toes to keep from behind held above the ground. "You know you speak out much too much for an average commoner. You think your looks take away from that smart mouth?" He released my neck flexing his fingers. "Maybe you are right about the faces of the corrupt." His hand flew to my face before I could react; too busy concentrating on my breathing. There was a crack of leather on skin and I staggered back, refusing to fall.

Tobias stepped forward to prevent Gisborne from sending another blow. "Perhaps just a stay in the dungeon would do her well to think about her position?"

Gisborne lowered his hand fixing his gloves. "No. Let her walk around so people may see what corruption looks like. It is better to show an example than to keep one locked away."

My eyes narrowed looking between them. "Is that quite all sirs?"

Tobias smacked me across my mouth. "Go."

I moved back and bowed my head spitting a bit of blood on the ground as I walked away. The inside of my mouth was not damaged, but the ring Tobias wore had cut my lip. My hands were itching for my knives but I just picked up my basket and moved along.

I passed by guards who made little noises about my appearance before entering the Sheriffs chambers.

The Sheriff looked up and a look of surprise crossed his face. "What on earth happened to you?"

"A punishment from Sir Guy, sire."

The Sheriff moved from his desk looking me over. "There is a high mark on your cheek. Does it affect your eye? Can you see well out of it?"

I was taken aback by his concern. "Yes, I can see fine."

"And your hands? They are not broken or twisted?" He picked them up turning them over.

"No sir. They are fine."

The Sheriff dropped them with a smile. "Good. I would have hated to punish Gisborne for putting out seamstress out of work for a week or two."

I left the clothes folded by the door picking up a cloak to be embroidered and bowed myself out. I couldn't help but smile as I walked out. For a few moments the Sheriff almost seemed to be human.

* * *

I spent the night at Marian's house. She had ferreted around me looking at my injuries but I was too tired to answer her questions. After barking at her to stop worrying about me she left me alone with a huff. I mended a few shirts for her father during dinner, feigning a headache so he would not see me like this.

In the morning Marian woke me asking for help to get ready. Gisborne was sending money through the forest sans the guards so as to not attract attention. She was planning on heading them off and getting the money before it could reach its destination.

I stood beside her as she tied on her mask. "And the reason you did not tell Robin about this is?"

She made a noise straightening her mask. "I can do anything Robin does and more. There's no reason I cannot do this myself. Especially since there will not be guards." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than me.

We heard a commotion outside and Marian grabbed her sword as I followed her, knives at the ready.

One of the men swung his sword at me. I met his blade with my knives meeting his strength. Before he could push me back I kicked him in the chest sending him sprawling into the ground. I turned quickly helping Marian with the other two.

Robin rode in with Much and Allan, jumping off his horse calling us to halt. I had sheathed my knives and clutched one of the men's fallen quarterstaff in my hand while Marian pointed her sword toward one of the men on the ground. It was in that moment I realized these three were Tom and his companions.

Robin and Allan moved over both yelling at Tom as Marian went to check on her father. I kept my face low hoping my hair would cover the bruises on my face. I doubted it would distract Robin and Allan from their tirade but I did not feel like hearing a lecture later on.

Robin threw Tom toward Edward, snarling. "Apologize."

Tom made his apologizes and Allan dragged him off speaking to him darkly in a low voice.

Robin moved off with Marian to talk in the barn.

Much looked down at me from atop his horse. "What is wrong with you?"

I looked up confused. "What do you mean?"

"You keep looking down and-What happened to your face?"

I winced at his tone. "Much keep your voice down it is nothing."

"What is nothing?" Allan returned and caught sight of my face hurrying over surveying my injuries. "Please tell me this was not my brother's doing. I swear Siobhan if it is I will personally kill him right now."

I gave a sigh waving my hand and pushing back my hair. It was pointless to try and hide it now.

I had caught sight of myself in Marian's mirror earlier and couldn't help but grimace. The cut on my lip swelled a little but was nothing to sorry about. The problem was the bruise on my cheek. It had already turned a dark purple color and even if I knew the proper way to treat it, it would only cause more problems. If I went into Nottingham in the next day or two without a bruise they would call me out for ignoring my punishment then claim witchcraft. If that happened I would be in serious trouble.

I let Allan touch my cheek and only winced slightly. "It was not your brother and I would prefer not to start about this right now. Worry about getting these three back to camp, I'm sure you have more important issues than to worry about me."

"Why would we be worrying about…" Robin's voice was lost when he caught sight of me. "What-"

"Robin, there's no time. I'm sure Marian told you about the money they are moving through the forest. Go get it."

Robin gave me another look and turned to Allan. "Bring the others to camp. Let Siobhan ride with you." He turned to me frowning. "I need to speak with you about a few happenings in Nottingham. We will talk about this after."

He rode off with much and I looked at Allan. "How about I come by tomorrow and-"

"Oh no." He climbed on his horse pulling me up behind him. "I am not arguing with Robin today. Bringing my brother here was putting my neck on the line enough. I'm not going to go against him when it comes to you. Plus I want to know what happened too."

I rested my head on the back of his shoulder with a sigh. "There's no way I'm getting out of this is there?"

* * *

I gave a huff looking at Djaq. "Can you make them stop? Because they are not listening to me anymore."

Djaq gave me a smile. "Oh, I do not know. I think we should know who did this to you."

I glared at her smile. "Whatever I did to you does not make this fair."

Will and Allan were both hovering over me like mother hens. Little John watched from his guard position with a smile.

I rounded on Will and Allan placing a hand on their chests. "Stop it. It has nothing to do with that is going on. Apparently I was a bit too cheeky for my own good."

Will gave me a look. "You should not keep going to Nottingham unaccompanied."

Allan nodded his agreement. "We need to keep an eye on you."

Will turned to Allan and I stepped away from both of them. "I need to keep an eye on her she's not your problem."

Allan gave him a nasty smile. "Well I think she needs someone else looking out for her if this happened under your watch."

Will launched himself at Allan and they rolled around hitting each other.

I turned to Djaq open mouthed. "I honestly hope they both kill each other."

Djaq laughed and I sat beside her watching as Robin rode into camp.

He gave a look at me then the three men. He saw Will and Allan and shook his head turning back to me. "I do not really care if you don't want to tell them you are going to tell me what happened."

"Robin I-"

He held up a hand. "Siobhan, please, I have a headache. Just humor me."

I frowned knowing if I did not tell him he would not let me help him anymore. "Gisborne and Tobias of…well I still am not exactly sure where he's from."

Allan and Will paused on the ground. "Tobias?"

Robin froze. "Gisborne?"

I turned smiling at Djaq. "It is like there is an echo in the forest."

Will, Allan, and Robin surrounded me. Each shouted something different I could not quite distinguish.

I looked over to Djaq with a frown. "I cannot wait until they begin doing this to you. Mark my words it is coming." I crossed my arms turning back to the others. "I handed it."

Will and Allan went to open their mouths so I quickly clapped my hands over them turning to Robin. "Now what did you need to ask me?"

Robin opened his mouth and shut it. "Well I was just using it an excuse to get you to stay here. But I do have a question. The chest we went after was empty. It was filled with stones, no money. Do you have any idea what may be going on?"

I searched my brain for anything. "Not that I can really think of. The Sheriff is in a better mood than usual and Gisborne is in a fouler one. I cannot understand that, but it doesn't really bode well for the rest of us."

Robin nodded and sat on a log. "We need to figure out something in the morning. In the meantime go home and take care of yourself." He paused. "If you need anything you know we will be around."

I frowned. "Robin. Under no means are you to send anyone to check up on me. I can take care of myself. I didn't act on anything because if I did I would be jailed and I can't help anyone if that happens. Just get some sleep and watch out for those three." I glanced over at Will and Allan. "You two just do me the favor and try not to kill each other."

* * *

It was early morning and I was pulling out the weeds growing at the corner of the cottage. The only thing that grew around my cottage was rosemary. I refused to let weeds take over so sometimes I did have to take care of my little bit of land. It was too bad that I didn't use rosemary for anything but cooking. There were many other things I would rather have growing around the house. I heard a horse stop in front of the house and gave a sigh hearing footsteps behind me. I had a feeling I was in for a lecture from Marian about something and turned around preparing for a windfall of advice.

Tobias stood before me and gave a small smile. "Siobhan."

I ripped a knife from my wrist and pressed it to his throat. "Give me one good reason not to kill you right here."

Tobias froze and from the corner of my eye I saw movement near the first trees of the forest. Allan stood slightly behind a tree pulling back his bow, Will against the opposite tree holding tightly to his axe. I shook my head, moving my eyes toward them. They paused, lowering their weapons and I turned my gaze back to Tobias. They had seen me and I knew they were not pleased.

He raised his hands a little. "A reason? Because my guard will notice if I do not come back to the front of the cottage."

"You came with no guard."

Tobias kept his face blank. "And what makes you think that?"

"There was only the sound of one horse before you arrived."

"My guard walks beside me."

I gave a smile. "A guard cannot run as fast as you ride on your horse, even without his armor."

Tobias gave a little smile. "That is true."

I frowned. "Now if you please, why are you here? My patience grows thin."

"I came to apologize for my actions yesterday. I should not have hit you as hard as I did."

"You had no reason to strike me at all."

Tobias sighed. "If you would please lower your weapon I will be more than happy to explain myself."

I thought a moment and moved the knife from his throat but pulled my other one out as a precaution.

Tobias touched his throat and looked at my new weapon. "Thank you. If it takes that to make you feel comfortable enough to talk to me than so be it."

"Less pleasantries and more explanations if you would."

"Of course. May we go inside?"

I gave him a look. "I think we can talk just as comfortable out here." Even if I did not mind bringing him inside I had a feeling Will and Allan would burst through the door if they saw me go inside.

Tobias paused and nodded. "Yes, I suppose. Now I only struck you as to not to draw attention to you from Gisborne. I came to Nottingham and I must do all I can to become close to him. I can not let him suspect me of being soft of heart no matter who is on the chopping block."

"So you smack me around to gain his respect. You apparently have little taste when it comes to your choice of friends, sir."

He frowned. "Gisborne is not my friend. He is of a higher rank and if I hope to become successful I need him to trust me and respect me."

"In doing so know that you will lose respect of the people around you. The people that matter."

"I have lost your respect."

"You did not lose it when you hit me. You lost it when you went around inquiring about me instead of just coming to me. You lost it when you decided it was better to side with Gisborne then to look out for others."

Tobias frown deepened. Over his shoulder I could no longer see Will or Allan. That I did not like.

I continued. "You speak of respect. I am sorry to say I cannot respect someone that does what you do." I sheathed my knives, holding up empty hands. "You are free to go, but please do not come back."

"Siobhan, I come to ask forgiveness and a new start. I want to understand you. I want your friendship."

"Friendship from a man who has shot me, struck me, and lied to me?"

"That is not fair." His tone turned angry.

"It is the truth."

Tobias grabbed my wrist and stopped looking at the ring on my finger. "I suppose this is from your outlaw love?"

I pulled my wrist back, rubbing where he had pressed the blade hilt into my skin, and looked at the ring. "No it is not."

"You have stolen it."

I stood tall glaring at him. "I do not steal, sir. This was my mother's ring, it is mine now. I cannot steal something that rightfully belongs to me."

"I did not see you wear it the first day we met."

I grew slightly angry. He was talking to me like a lost love, as if I had betrayed him in some way. "I do not usually go traipsing around the forest wearing jewelry that may get lost."

Tobias took a step back bowing. "I apologize. I have come to ask forgiveness but now I have insulted you further."

"It is the price we pay for speaking our mind."

Tobias gave me an odd look. "You would think we would learn to hold our tongues."

"I have held my tongue enough. I still hold it, but it irritates me more and more."

"You held your tongue the other day?"

"Yes, it could have been worse. I've never been known for tact exactly. Just please, go, I do not feel like arguing today."

Tobias gave another bow. "Is it possible to talk again? Without weapons, that is."

I thought for a few moments and nodded. Marian had Gisborne to give her information. Perhaps there were things I could learn from Tobias. "Yes, I think that would be possible."

Tobias smiled and kissed my hand. "Until next time my lady."

Before I could open my mouth he was gone, the sound of hoof beats off in the distance.

I turned and opened the back door meeting Allan and Will. "Don't start."

Will gave me an indignant look. "He's courting you and you are just letting him."

"Marian has someone on the inside, if he is offering friendship I may as well take it and see what I can learn."

Allan's look matched Will's. "At what price?"

I raised my hands in the air. "What would you have me do?"

"Send him away." They both said it at the same time and stared at each other.

I fell into the rocker with a sigh. "Wonderful, now I get a lecture from both of you."

Will ignored my comment and looked toward my hand. "That ring…"

I looked at him and nodded. "Allan found in Lucky George's carriage."

Will turned to his friend. "And what you just pointed it out to her?"

Allan frowned. "No, I gave it to her as a gift."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you give her a gift?"

"Did you ever think maybe she deserves one?"

"Did you ever think it may be inappropriate to give her a gift?"

"Did the two of you ever think I am sitting right here?" I waved me hand from the rocker drawing their attention back to me.

Robin walked in from the back door taking us all in. "Did I miss something?"

Allan looked over. "Tobias came."

Robin gave a small smile. "Is his body lying in the back?"

I stood up. "No. I let him leave and these two are getting in a fight." Robin gave me a look and I elaborated a bit. "Allan gave me one of the rings from Lucky George's carriage. It was the ring my mother had to sell after you left. Now it's a fight over…I do not even know."

Robin looked at his men confused. "And you are fighting because?"

Allan pointed to Will. "Because he thinks he's the only one that cares about her."

There was silence in the room. Will and Allan stared at each other, neither breathing. Robin's chin still rested on the top of his bow, but even he did not move or give one of his little smiles. I could tell my mouth was hanging open and there was not a thing I could do.

I turned to Robin, panic filling me. I was not going to let Will and Allan kill each other in my cottage. Especially since I had no idea what just happened. "Robin, what news do you bring?"

Robin opened his mouth a few times before words came out. "Allan's brother was arrested, he's set to hang."

I turned. "Allan, I'm so sorry."

The repeat of this news seemed to sober both men up. They looked ashamed of their squabble.

Djaq, Little John, and Much entered through the back.

Much had a blanket rolled in his arms. "We cleaned through the storage. Is there anything you…What did we miss?"

Robin looked around. "We are going to Nottingham."

Much opened his mouth to protest. "But Master, we cannot risk your necks for theirs. Why would we go?"

"We go for family." His voice softened. "For Allan's brother. We do not let the Sheriff hang our family."

Allan looked at Robin eyes that wonderful crystal color between blue and green. "Robin…God bless you my friend."

I looked around. "What do you need me to do?"

Robin clapped his hands on my shoulders. "You, little one, have an important job if you are up to it."

* * *

"Protect Marian." I scoffed to myself.

Marian crossed her arms. "I am just as insulted as you are. As if I cannot protect myself, honestly."

I gave a sigh. "He probably doesn't want me anywhere near Allan and Will for a bit too."

Marian looked at me curiously watching with half an eye as the Sheriff entered the commons. "Why is that?"

"Apparently Will is jealous of Allan again, and Allan stated that Will is not the only one allowed to care about me."

Marian was taken aback. "What?"

"I think they're both confused. Both have feelings toward Djaq, I can tell. I think they are spreading themselves to see what happens. I love Will, but lately it's been strained. I know a part of him loves me, but he is just so unsure."

"And Allan?"

I leaned with Marian out the window. "I do not know. I think Allan does care, but I think it is more friendly than anything. He just seems mad that Will refuses to step up in the relationship. And than it starts with Tobias, who caused this whole mess."

Marian frowned. "Robin told me about Tobias and Sir Guy."

I gave her a sideways look. "Not that that changes my lady's opinion of him." I hurried on before she could protest. "Tobias came to apologize. That is what started the fight between the-Oh no."

Marian and I looked up seeing the three hanging bodies.

The Sheriff was still talking below, basking in the glory of outsmarting Robin Hood. I looked in the crowd and saw Djaq holding Allan back, his eyes wide and furious.

Marian and I hurried down the tower steps and were confronted by two guards. One took off his helmet revealing Robin's face. He took us into an empty corridor, holding Marian's arm. "Gisborne knows about the necklace. You are in grave danger."

Marian's eyes widened a bit. "No…"

"I will get it back for you. He will be leaving for Knighton Hall now."

"My father, Robin I cannot leave him."

"You cannot go home right now, it is too dangerous. Give me time, I will get the necklace."

Marian shook her head. "He is too weak, bring it there, maybe I can head him off, get my father to safety."

Robin put his helmet back on. "Give me time." With that he ran down the stairs with Much.

Marian turned to me opening her mouth.

I headed her off. "What do you need me to do?"

"Stay here, Robin will find you. I cannot just leave my father there."

"Marian, let me come with you then."

She shook her head. "No, Robin will have to look twice as hard then, tell him to hurry."

I nodded watching her run off as I went down a separate set of stairs. I looked in a alley finding Djaq comforting Allan. I nodded to her and she signaled me over. "Can you get his…"

"Belongings? Yes, I will be back as fast as I can." I gave Allan's shoulder a squeeze and hurried off. I met up with one of the men who dealt with the belongings. "Pardon, I am the cousin of Tom-A-Dale. I am here to collect any belongings."

The man never looked up just pointed to a pile.

I took the stuff and walked off meeting with Will.

He noticed the items in my hands and nodded. "You know where Djaq and Allan are?"

I nodded. "Right around the corner." We walked together and I knelt beside Allan.

Will looked at Allan over my shoulder. "I am sorry. Robin is looking for you."

Djaq looked between us. "Give us a moment?"

Will nodded pulling me beside him as we waited by the wall. He pulled his hood up and I followed suit. Will's body was turned to the ally and we both listened to Djaq's story. It was her brother's name she had taken; she had told me this story during one of our lessons. I bowed my head feeling glad at least she could relate to Allan.

Djaq motioned me over with Tom's belongings, still looking at Allan. "Don't you want to take a look?"

I handed him the bundle picking up a chain that had dropped. We all stared at it. It was the girl's chain; the one Gisborne took and gave to Marian. The one Gisborne knew she gave to Robin.

Allan took the chain standing up. "We have to go, now."

* * *

I followed Robin to Marian's both of us beneath her window. Robin climbed up the side standing by her window necklace in hand. I stood beneath listening to Gisborne speak to Marian. Robin reached over placing the necklace in her hands.

"If you want to know the truth I…I have something to show you." Marian's back turned toward us and I watched her raise her hand toward Gisborne.

I climbed up silently taking Robin's hand to listen clearly to the conversation inside.

I could hear Gisborne pacing. "The Sheriff knows. There is no way left for me to protect you." The footsteps stopped. "Unless you prove your loyalty. Marry me, it is the only way. As Lady Gisborne I could protect you from the Sheriff."

I placed a hand over my mouth staring at Robin's face. He had immediately frozen up and was staring at the window barely breathing.

Marian's voice shook. "You leave me no time to think. A moment ago you would have me hanged and now you want to marry me."

"Is it so difficult?"

"I am loyal, but…"

"But what? I know you were once betrothed to Robin Hood."

"I was a girl then." Marian's eyes were glassy and she now refused to look out the window. I knew Marian and this was killing her.

"You hesitate because you still have feelings for him."

I suddenly went deaf. Marian's lies screamed in the air as she said she would never marry Robin, that she could never love him, and that she despised him.

If one could hear the sound of a breaking heart that was what was happening next to me. Robin's face fell, I had never seen him look so dejected. He was close to tears as he swung his face toward the window as Marian agreed to Gisborne's terms. She would marry him the day King Richard returned to England. Gisborne walked away and I saw Marian's face in the window.

There were tears on her face and her eyes were only for Robin. "I'm sorry." Her words were little more than a whisper and she quickly turned away closing the shutters.

Robin's head fell against the wall. I pulled him along off the side and headed to the forest. No words could be said.

* * *

In two days time I had not yet spoken to Marian. I would not let this sink in yet. Instead I found myself standing beside the bride, Eleri, in a forest wedding. Robin pronounced them husband and wife and there were cheers all around. I gave my congratulations around and walked off to where Robin was sitting by himself.

He gave me a small smile. "This is going to be the last wedding I enjoy in a while I think."

I nodded. "I will agree with you on that. But the time will come Robin. The time will come when there are proper weddings again. When the people are happy again. It will come."

Robin squeezed my shoulder. "How can you have such hope?"

I gave a laugh. "I always listened to my mother. She would tell me every night the same thing. 'You are never too old to believe in miracles.' No matter how realistic you are and what you have seen, you must believe in something. It is what keeps us going."

Robin gave me a look. "And what is it that you believe little one?"

I gave a small smile. "I believe King Richard will return. When he does England will be united once again. Things have to get better my friend. It can only go up from here."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Soo? What do we think?**

**I'm pretty sure I have a few more readers than those who review. I need feedback people. Reviews mean a happy author. A happy author means faster updates and possibly longer chapters.**

**Cowgirl: I am not sure. I just adore both Will and Allan, but I still say Allan is a better match for Djaq. Anyway I'm just wondering what you meant by coming to the second storyline. If you mean will I continue for second season I'm not sure, if you mean a particular part I'm not sure which part you're referring to…**

**DeanParker: If you ever forget about the episodes I suggest you check or wikipedia**

**Gemz: Wow, I think I like the way you said that better than I would. "They're both so bloody stubborn how can they not argue?" Your way? Much better.**


	8. Sharp and Soft

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood. Although I would love certain things about living in this time period. Mostly the clothing…**

**Anyway, I do not own anything but Siobhan, and any characters you don't recognize.**

* * *

I leaned against the back door taking a deep breath. I only agreed to come today because Marian wanted someone around her who did not make her feel like a doll on display. Now I felt completely out of place an uncomfortable. What made matters worse was the fact that Tobias had come to celebrate the King's birthday, and naturally the engagement. Marian did not believe Gisborne would announce it but I knew he would.

I moved forward and watched as two guards fell as Will and Allan landed on their feet. I kept my voice low waving them over. "What are the two of you doing here? You know everyone is inside."

Allan gave a soft laugh. "Robin thought we should celebrate as well. You need to slip back inside so it doesn't ruin our effect."

I turned to Will. "You'll need to keep watch, Gisborne hinted the Sheriff may be coming."

He nodded and ushered me back in the house as the door opened. Allan and Will threw themselves to the side of the house as Tobias exited.

I looked up slightly started, and gave a slight curtsy. "I'm very sorry."

Tobias inclined his head looking around. "What were you doing out here by yourself?"

I gave a lofty wave about. "I was hoping for some fresh air, just to clear my head. It's a bit crowded inside; I was just on my way back in."

He gave me an odd look. "I thought I heard you talking."

"Oh, I was just trying to remember what I have to work on later. Sometimes I talk aloud, I'm sorry if I was disturbing you." I went to move past him but he stopped me.

I felt my eyes start to look toward where Will and Allan were but I stopped myself. "Are we going through this again?"

Tobias held my arm loosely. "You have spoken to me a few brief times but I feel we are still not friends."

I gave a sigh realizing time was short. "May we continue this conversation another time? I would prefer to go back inside."

Tobias frowned but let me inside. Part of me wanted to look back to see if anyone had actually cared what just transpired. There was a time if anyone laid a hand on me there would be hell to pay. Now, well, things were different.

Marian caught my eye frowning, but I just shook my head taking my place behind her. Gisborne has moved forward and toasted the king, then moved toward Marian. It took all the power in me not to whisper 'I told you so', or anything of the like. I moved closer to the window hoping I could simply climb out when it became too unbearable to be here.

"Lords and Ladies, I give you the future Lady Gisborne." Gisborne held Marian's hand as if it were a trophy. His grip was strange; as if she did struggle he would simply break her wrist. That I did not like.

An arrow shot out from the stairs and knocked the goblet from Gisborne's grip.

Robin stood grinning down at everyone and I had to hold back a laugh at the way he looked around the room. "Have we missed the speeches?"

Little John kicked open the door surveying the room. Much stood by Robin at the top aiming his arrow. Djaq held one side of the room, Little John held the middle, and Allan stood behind Gisborne near me.

Robin has the people rounded up to present their jewelry to be collected to feed the poor and his eyes fell on me. "Ah, but we have a working girl here don't we. Leave her alone Allan. We do not steal from those who just about support themselves. That would make us like the Sheriff would it not?"

Allan gave me a little mock bow and a wink only I could see as he kissed my hand. "It would. So we'll let the pretty one keep her ring."

Tobias took a step forward. "Do not touch her."

Allan rose and eyebrow and pointed his sword at Tobias' throat. "I don't think you are in the bargaining position mate."

Tobias backed down and followed the others into the other room. Marian called me over and with a nod from Robin Allan walked me toward her.

It was a nice happy group. Robin and his men along with Gisborne, Edward, Marian, and myself. All cozy together. The signal was at the door but Robin ignored it. He gave Marian's hand a kiss taking her engagement ring with him. I couldn't help but smirk at the way he looked at Gisborne before departing.

Gisborne pulled out his sword advancing on Robin. Edward moved Marian away and Allan pulled me to the side. Robin over powered him pushing him into the stairs and pining the jacket of his arm down with a dagger. I gave a quiet huff, knowing that was another mending to add to my list. Allan saw the look on my face and shook his head with a smile knowing what I was thinking. Once Robin had Gisborne securely pinned to the wall Little John and Allan left, Djaq motioning Robin to hurry.

Gisborne ripped his jacket sleeve revealing a sliced tattoo and Robin froze. I looked at the tattoo taking a silent breath. Robin said the man who had stabbed him in the holy land had a Saracen tattoo, resembling a beetle. There Gisborne stood with a tattoo mirroring the one Robin had told me of the first night of our reunion, slashed through the middle. Djaq threw herself forward pulling Robin out of his state but Gisborne knocked her in the back as Robin escaped. The Sheriff entered a moment later looking at Djaq lying on the floor.

Marian took my hand speaking softly into my ear. "When Gisborne and the Sheriff leave-"

She stopped abruptly as Gisborne ran outside and she followed calling him down from his horse. "Guy leave him."

"I don't think so."

Marian gave a sigh under her breath and continued looking up at Gisborne. "What has he taken? Some trinkets and a few purses."

"He has your ring."

The Sheriff walked over looking over Marian's shoulder with a smile "Your parties are much more fun than mine." With that he walked off to his carriage, guards dragging Djaq behind.

Djaq gave me empty eyes and I nodded knowing she understood I would get word to Robin as quickly as possible.

Marian grabbed my hand. "Give Guy a few miles head start and head to the forest. You must tell them they have taken the Saracen boy. I do not like to think what the punishment will be this time."

I nodded my head waiting until the Sheriff's carriage disappeared. I turned to get Fabian but Tobias blocked my way.

"Excuse me sir. I need to get by."

"You said we could talk later."

"This is not a good time."

"And I think it is the perfect time."

I moved my hands into my sleeves clutching my wrists around the sheaths. I would not pull them out, but time spent speaking to Tobias was time wasted on Djaq's rescue. It was one thing for her to be captured, it was an entirely other thing if they found out she was a woman. "Then by all means please continue the discussion."

"How is it we cannot be friends?"

I gave a sigh. "I have explained this before. I cannot respect anyone who will hide who they are just to raise their status."

"And yet you hid your betrothal to an outlaw."

"I did not hide it. You did not ask. That is all to be said. It is not that deep of an explanation, I do not know what else you would have me say."

"Forgive me."

I sighed moving my arms from the sheathes. "Why does it matter if I forgive you or not?"

"It matters to me. I do not like it if people are unable to trust me. Especially someone I have wronged."

"Tobias…"

He smiled. "Ah, my Lady uses my name."

"I am no one's lady." I maneuvered around him climbing onto Fabian's saddle, glad I could ride side saddle halfway decent. Once I was out of site I would change positions but as of now I did not want Tobias getting suspicious on why I was ready to bolt into the forest. "If you wish to be friends again, I am sorry but something will have to happen for me to be able to accept you can be trusted."

Tobias nodded and bowed. "I will do all I can to make up for my mistakes my Lady."

I took a tighter grip of the reins. "Did I or did I not just say I was no one's lady?"

Tobias inclined his head and gave a sly smile. "If you seem to no longer me the lady of your outlaw love, I see not why you cannot be mine."

I felt my fingers twitch and rode off. I was not even going to attempt to comment on that.

* * *

Once I was completely out of sight I slid across the saddle urging Fabian to go faster. I had stopped momentarily at the cabin to shimmy out of the dress and throw on a tunic shirt and cloak as a precaution. Now just outside the camp I slid off of Fabian to where he grazed and walked in hood up.

I took in the scenery of Gisborne tied up and everyone eyeing Robin. I blinked a few times. "Well this is not good."

Will walked over looking behind me. "Djaq's not with you?"

I pulled my hood off out of the line for Gisborne to see me. "The Sheriff took her to the castle, I came to give you word. You will need to do something obviously, but it cannot wait too long. If they find out Djaq is a woman…" I shook my head. "It will be worse off. I was going to head to the castle to see what I could find but I wanted to send word to you first."

Will turned to Robin. "Djaq is our priority she's one of us."

Robin rounded about wildly. "How long before Gisborne's men come looking for their master? THIS is out first priority. This man is a traitor, I need to sort this out, and I need to sort this out now."

They began arguing about the tattoo and wondering whether or not Gisborne was really a traitor. I sat down for a moment watching closely. They moved closer to Gisborne and I quickly put up my hood as he began turning his head looking at the faces around him.

Allan shook his head. "The point is they've got Djaq. We've got to go get her."

Will nodded. "They could be torturing her."

"Do any of you understand what treason is?" Robin's eyes were wild and he was somewhere else when he spoke. Part of him was still back in Acre.

"I understand what torture is." Allan's voice was calm, probably the only one who was not scared of Robin's sudden change.

Little John stomped his quarterstaff. "Robin we go to Nottingham for Djaq."

Robin began beating Gisborne and Will and Allan pulled him back while Little John knocked him out. Gisborne began laughing through his gag so Little John knocked him out as well.

I pushed back my hood looking around. "That was one way of dealing with it."

Will dropped Robin and looked over to me. "Do you have a better idea?"

I frowned and ignored his question. I turned to Much. "Since these three are set and determined to get Djaq, you'll need to watch Robin and Gisborne." I gave him a look. "Watch, not help Much." I turned to the others. "Do you have a plan?"

Allan looked at Little John and Will. "I'm sure we'll figure something out. We can do this without Robin."

I nodded. "Well I will be heading to the castle, I'll see if I can find anything out."

Little John nodded giving Much instructions as I left.

Will stopped me as I got on Fabian. "Do you know where they took her?"

I shook my head. "Probably the dungeons. They grabbed her and took her along with the Sheriff's caravan and I know that as of then they did not know she was a woman. You will need a good plan. If something goes wrong the first time, it will be harder to rescue her a second."

He nodded and hurried away. Something about the way he ran made me ride faster. I went to my cottage, grabbed my basket, and headed to Nottingham without a word. I didn't like that look, and I kept back that voice in my head that told me what was wrong.

* * *

I was led to the old Alchemy room and felt goose bumps appear all over my skin. I had announced that I had clothing to deliver and a few guards escorted me to the room. This I did not like. I had not been in this room in years now.

The Sheriff caught sight of me and smiled. "Ah, Siobhan. I would like you to meet our new friend. Clever little bugger who can help me in many, many ways." He indicated Djaq behind him and introduced me. "This, my little Saracen friend, is Siobhan. She is out wonderful High Seamstress and former daughter of one of the best Alchemists Nottingham has had. Of course there was an unfortunate incident years back and he was lost to us. You say there are materials you need, you may have Siobhan to help you. I am sure she remembers where everything is. She may not look it but she is quite useful." He stated out then paused. "Oh and Siobhan, this is not voluntary. You will be staying here or you will be arrested. Do I really care which you chose? A clue: no."

I bowed as he and his guards went out and hurried over to Djaq. "What can I do?"

Djaq gave me a smile. "Get me out of here?"

I gave a laugh. "There is a rescue attempt, but I do not believe they will think to look here. You may be able to make something into a diversion from ingredients here."

Djaq gave me a look. "Your father was an Alchemist?"

I looked through the jars never turning around. "In a way, he was more of a healer. He could care less about any wonderful stone. He wanted to take care of people."

"What happened to him?"

My hand fell to a little vial and I held it between my fingers turning to her. "They say he grew ill during the pestilence. I know that was not it. The pestilence does not take you that suddenly. I am only glad he did not suffer. My father would not say what it was that the Sheriff wanted him to work on, but he would not do it. I found his body, I was the one that called to the guards. The one ingredient that was missing from the shelves was arsenic. There was no bottle in the room. The Sheriff had him killed because he would not follow the ways of a man corrupting us all."

Djaq squeezed my shoulder. "I am sorry. We share similar worries." She paused looking around. "I have a plan but I will need your help."

* * *

The two hour time was up or it may have been under the time, I had lost track myself. The Sheriff swooshed into the room and I stood to the side watching Djaq. Three plans later we finally knew what we could do with the ingredients inside.

The Sheriff entered looking around. "So what fun gifts have you made me?"

Djaq nodded. "I have finished."

"Oh, well then you won't have to worry about your friends rescuing you. You see my kitchen master just informed me that a few men came in disguised as kitchen help. I'm sure they're looking for you in the dungeons. Silly of them really. They won't think of looking for you in here."

Djaq picked up the small pitcher of water pouring it into the pan. Smoke rose slowly then in larger clouds. Djaq and I hit the floor crawling forward.

I stopped and she turned. "What are you doing?"

I shook my head motioning for her to go. "No I will stay behind and stall as much as I can. Get out if you find the other on the way fine, but do not go looking for them, they know enough ways out."

Djaq nodded without anymore argument and crawled out.

I stood stumbling toward the wall and was dragged out by the Sheriff. He back handed me and I fell to the ground from the force of the hit and the overwhelming power of the smoke.

"You little-" He went into a coughing fit and called to the guards to get after Djaq.

I shook my head coughing on the floor. "How could I know sire? I know nothing of Saracen alchemy or magic. I have never seen that done before."

The Sheriff gave a growl releasing me telling me to leave his sight. I hurried away toward the staircase, taking the stairs two at a time. My cheek was burning and I touched it coming away with blood. The Sheriff had metal designs across his gloves he had had me stitch on. Ironic I would be hit by my own design.

My feet carried me to Fabian and I rode as quickly as I could into town. Marian's horse was gone. She had not been in Nottingham which meant Much had had to go to her for help. Good. At least he had not tried to take on this by himself. I gave myself a brief break at home to clean up and check the cut. It was shallow and I was thankful the metal edged had been rounded. I had enough scars without one appearing on my face. I pulled my hair back and grabbed my sewing kit. I had a good amount of embroidery to do and if I had to stand guard over Gisborne while the others decided what to do with him so be it.

I hopped over a few logs watching Marian speak to Robin. Gisborne was unconscious and was now blindfolded as well as gagged. That was for the best seeing as I had left a cloak behind.

I sat beside Much watching Marian. "You went to get her?"

He nodded. "She's the only one I've ever known to calm him." His eyes slid to my face. "Do I want to know?"

"The Sheriff. I helped Djaq get out and he believed I did it purposely."

Much's face fell. "He's suspicious?"

I shook my head. "No, he was simply looking for someone to blame. I was closest there. He wanted me to assist her to make some kind of acid. I am not even sure. She got out, I think she may have met up with the others."

"She did not make it."

Much and I looked up as Little John sat across from us. Will and Allan walked into camp behind him covered in-I stopped sniffing the air. Apparently they used the privy shoot to escape. They must have been pretty desperate to escape.

I watched as Robin walked over finally, both he and Marian looked a bit more than just unhappy. Robin turned to me. "What do you know of Gisborne's illness?"

I thought for a moment. "He was sick for quite some time, right before you came back. They said it was the pestilence but it affected no one else in the house. There was a doctor there everyday. I found it odd they never asked me to make a burial gown with the way they were speaking of how ill he was. I always thought he was off in London planning ways to permanently take over Locksley. But naturally Marian wasn't too happy at my remarks. I have to be nice about it."

Marian glared at me. "It is your mouth that gets you in trouble, as I can see it has once again. Of course it must be someone besides Gisborne who is tired of your cheek."

I rose, arms folded. "I was attempted to help Djaq escape while you were off planning your wedding I am sure."

Robin looked around. "And Djaq?"

Little John gave him a somber look. "We need you. We go to Nottingham."

"We need to think. We need to figure out more about Gisborne."

Will paced for a moment hands turning to fists. "Robin wake up! This is Djaq."

"You are thinking of one person. I am thinking of the King and the whole of England." Robin leaned forward from his position against the tree his voice a near growl.

"Djaq is not one man. She is a woman. Have you even thought of what could happen to her? I mean if the Sheriff realizes…"

Marian looked around. "Djaq is a woman? The Saracen?"

Allan held his hand up. "Long story for a different time."

Little John pointed over at Gisborne. "He can wait. Djaq cannot."

Robin shook his head. "No."

Much moved forward. "He may have a point. Without a plan we could walk in and all be killed."

Allan moved his hands about. "True but it's Djaq."

Will nodded. "It's Djaq."

Much gave him a look. "What does that mean, 'True but it's Djaq'? It's not even an answer."

Allan moved around, placing his hands at his sides. "Well the thing is. I think I like her."

"I think I love her."

Allan and Will looked at each other as they spoke at the same time. There was complete silence and even Robin didn't know what to say.

I didn't move. I didn't breath. I didn't think. I just stood there unmoving. Marian moved beside me and reached her hand out but I flinched and moved away. I did not want to be touched or looked at right now. Currently everything inside me was shutting down and I was completely numb.

Much's jaw drop as he stared at the two of them. Little John shook his head, looking at me but unable to meet my eyes. Robin's eyes moved to me then back to the men. I saw that look. It was pity. I hated that look above everything else.

Much was the first to gain a voice. "Well. Even then…That is…That is no reason to knowingly walk into a trap."

Marian nodded. "Robin is right about a plan. You need to think. Look that is your solution. Trade him for her." She motioned to where Gisborne was still tied.

Robin stood up. "No I will not let him get away with this." He looked at me. "And you? Are you going to side with them also?"

My hands were in my sleeves stroking the knife handles for comfort. Around me everyone was silent waiting for me to have my say. Well, it was probably more to see if I was functioning more than if they really cared what I said. "Yes. Robin, with Djaq back you can do so much more. If you trade Gisborne you can keep a better eye on exactly what he is doing and who else he may be working with. If you keep him here too long his comrades may think him a traitor and you will learn nothing. You know what is right to do."

Robin looked at me. "And your emotions are so distant from this you have no other feelings?"

I froze, that stung. This was not the Robin I knew. The Robin I knew had much more tact and would never say something so deliberately hurtful. "I hate Gisborne that is what I feel. But it is better if you bring down the whole circuit together than knocking it off one at a time and coming to an impasse. You want to do what is best for England? Bring them all together Robin. There is a difference between personal and politics. You are making this personal."

He grew angry. "And this is not personal for you?"

"I've learned to accept what is best. What I want and what is best for everyone will never be the same."

"You are a fool."

I took a step back and smashed him in the face knocking him against the tress and he slumped down. I looked at Much. "Not a word from you." I turned looked at Marian, not meeting the eyes of anyone else. "You have a plan I suppose?"

She looked at me still taken aback. "Not really."

I gave a sigh and turned to Will. "Do you have any of the tags left?"

He nodded not meeting my eyes and throwing a tag to me.

I took the tag in my hands running a thumb over the engraving. What bothered me was that I was completely numb inside. I did not feel sadness or anger. I felt nothing. I put the tag in Marian's hand. "Use this. Say one of Robin Hood's men approached you with a deal, Gisborne for Djaq. Use your imagination." I closed her fingers around the tag and lowered my voice. "If you need anything you know where to find me. I don't plan on being home tonight."

Marian nodded and I walked out of the camp. I heard movements behind me but there was shuffling and low voices.

I could imagine what Marian may have told them, if anyone had moved toward me. Let her go. They were just going to let me go.

* * *

I sat beneath my tree looking down at the finished embroidery in front of me. I leaned into the tree refusing to cry. I still felt numb and I couldn't bring my brain to properly function.

"Siobhan. I need your help."

I put my work away looking up at Robin. "Would it make you feel better if I let you hit me?"

He gave me a hand up. "Not particularly." He gave me a small smile. "I just need you to help, I don't hold it against you. If I was in your position I would have done the same."

I hung my bag up on a tree limb ignoring where Will had carved our names years ago. I was either going to need to find a new tree or cut up the bark. I could move on but glaring reminders wouldn't make it easy. "Just tell me what you need me to do and I'll help in any way possible. I'm sorry Robin, but you know this was the best way."

He sighed. "I know but that does not mean I have to like it."

Much walked on my other side as we went toward the mines. "Siobhan, I am-"

"Much. Do not finish that sentence. I do not want to hear it."

"How do you know what I am about to say?

"Because your voice is dripping with pity."

"Siobhan, where is your cloak?"

I realized I had never brought one with me and waved my hand. "It is back at the cottage. I never went back to grab one to wear. It does not matter."

Robin stopped getting ready to walk into the shaft. "You know what that means."

"If I'm caught I'm gone. Yes I know."

"What will you do?"

"I will figure something out. I know how to handle myself."

"Would you come with us?"

"You know I couldn't. Robin worry about Djaq, not me."

Robin gave me another look and walked down the shaft. Much and I continued finding Allan and Will waiting by the hidden shaft we would pull Djaq and Robin up from. Little John could run fast enough to make it out while the others escape through the shaft. Both began to speak but Much held up a hand explaining what was going on. The four of us waited at the top listening closely for the cue. No one spoke or looked at each other. Allan touched my hand at one point but I pulled back unable to stand anyone touching me. I looked up and saw his face. I simply shook my head and mouthed an apology.

We heard voices from before and I kicked my boot into the boards dropping the rope. Much took place behind me, Allan behind him, and Will last. We all pulled back watching Robin and Djaq crawl forward. We all took position and pulled Little John up. There were too many guards down there for him to run out. Little John heaved himself forward. I squeeze Djaq's shoulder and headed a different way.

Djaq caught up with me. "Where are you going?"

I walked backwards arms spread against the wind. "I need to spend a little time doing something I should have done quite some time ago."

* * *

I looked up at the sky giving a laugh as it mirrored my mood. The rain was pouring down sending streams all around me. I was an island of my own sitting here crying. It was something I should have down when Will first admitted his feelings toward Djaq. It was something I should have done when he first left. Now I did not even know what I was crying for. It was for everything. I cried because Robin was back but could not help in the proper way, the Scarlett family had broken away from my life, there was a man who appeared in my life who kept waiting for my approval of him, and Marian was going closer to marrying one of the two men who had ruined us all. I was crying because I felt useless. For once I realized there was not a damn thing I could do.

"Siobhan?"

I dried my eyes then realized how ridiculous it was. I looked up to see Allan standing above me soaked to the bone. "What are you doing here?"

He sat beside me close to the trunk. It was the only part of the grass that you would not sink into the ground. He pushed my hair out of my face looking at me. "I was worried."

"About what?"

Allan gave me a look one give to a child who pretends that nothing is wrong.

"I am fine."

"Siobhan, you don't have to lie to me."

I pushed myself back sitting closer to him and the tree trunk. I looked out of the hanging branches to see a bolt of lighting in the distance. "I don't know anymore Allan. I care about him. I always have, but I know he cares about Djaq. I always knew. Will cares about everyone. I just always took for granted I would have him around. It's something I should have realized a long time ago. I should have listened when all the women told me I would do well to learn my place."

Allan reached an arm around me pulling me closer to him. "You have your place. Will is a fool for not realizing his place is with you, no matter if we are in the woods or not. You haven't moved on because you do not need to. He is a complete fool. And the way he treats you. As if no one else cares about you among us he believes only he has the right to protect you and he has hurt you the most."

I raised my face to see Allan. He was smiling at me drops of rain falling from his hair and down his face. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Allan touched my cheek with his left hand, right arm still around me to turn me toward him. "Because you have been amazing to all of us. I care about you. Yes I like Djaq but you…you are something different and Will is a fool for not seeing it." He gave a laugh realizing how repetitive he sounded. "I will keep saying it for as long as I have to. He's a bloody fool."

I placed my hand over his, closing my eyes. "Allan you aren't making this any easier for me."

His voice was soft. "If Will loves Djaq, maybe it is that I love you." He tightened his grip on me kissing me as the thunder roared.

I fell into the kiss tears falling down my face. His arms brought me closer, I could feel his emotions just as I felt the rain falling on me. He was warm and he was safe in the storm, making it all feel far away. His lips were soft against mine, like a summer's breeze moving across one's skin. This felt good, it was close to wonderful if not so. But this wasn't Will.

I pulled back moving away from Allan shaking my head. "Allan, I can't. I just can't."

He sat still across from me just watching me, breathing slowly. "You still love him?"

I nodded, tears coming down faster. "He may be a fool but he is my fool. I love him. I can't do that to you Allan, it's just not fair. I won't do that to you."

Allan stood up, palms spread against the tree trunk, head bowed.

I moved beside him touching his shoulder. "Allan, it would not be fair of me to do that to you."

He turned his head to look at me a defeated smile on his face. "If things were different, do you think you could love me as much as Will?"

I kissed his cheek and backed away. "If things were different I would be crazy for not having you in my life."

Allan nodded pushing from the trunk and kissing my forehead not touching me in any other way. His voice was normal but his body movements betrayed him. "Thank you. Now get out of the rain. I just wanted to check on you."

I moved aside the branches and looked back. "How did you know where to find me?"

He smiled. "I asked Will."

* * *

It was late in the night and I couldn't believe the rain was not letting up. I trekked down to my cottage stopping dead. Will was sitting outside the back door axe across his knees head bowed.

I walked a little faster. "Do you have a bloody death wish?"

He looked up taken aback.

"Get inside."

Will stood waiting for me to enter before following behind shutting the door. "I was waiting…"

"I can see what you were doing." I shook my head as he sneezed. "How long have you been out there for?"

He leaned his axe against the door fighting another sneeze. "Two hours, give or take."

I stared at him. "Are you mad?" I hurried to the fire getting it burning quickly as I walked toward Will. His cloak looked to weigh just as much as he did. "You need to get that cloak off, your shirt too. I should have a spare somewhere."

"What?"

I pointed to him. "You will not get sick. I refused to be blamed for you acting like a complete moron. Now take off the cloak and shirt now. Unless that is you have nothing to say to me. If that is the case by all means leave me in peace."

He stared at me for a moment and shrugged off the cloak letting it fall to the floor. He pulled his shirt over his head looking for a place to put them. For a moment we looked at each other wondering what we were doing.

I nodded to the corner where a basket of laundry was. "Just toss it in there. The fire's just starting but it's warm. The rug is soft and stays warm." I moved into my bedroom grabbing a quilt and bringing it over to him. I laid it across his shoulders and sat beside him. "Now what did you wait outside for?"

Will stared at me and touched my cheek with his fingers. "You've been crying."

"I've been in the rain."

"The rain never left red paths down from your eyes."

I pulled my face back, pulling my boots off and tossing them toward the door. I rested my chin on my shoulder looking toward him. "Will, you do not wait outside for two hours to tell me I've been crying."

"I wanted to apologize."

I held up a hand. "Please don't." I looked down at my feet watching the shadows from the fire playing around them. "There are some things I cannot handle. Your apology is one of them."

Will grabbed my hand ready for a speech and paused. "You are frozen. You lecture me, maybe you should change."

I shook my head. "I want to have this talk now." He still stared at me and I sighed. Pulling my tunic over my head I tossed it into the basket. My bodice underneath was dark from the rain but the warmth licked at my arms now the tunic was gone. I hadn't realized how heavy it had been until it was gone. "Please just keep talking Will. I can only do this once."

His eyes moved over me. He took in the fact my breath was shallow and scared. I even felt him trace the scar on my shoulder with his eyes. "Siobhan, I was wrong."

I turned toward the fire. "Will. Don't."

Will grabbed my face and the quilt fell from his shoulders.

He was less lean than I remembered. I remembered running to the brook, him in his pants and me in a nightgown or tunic and short pants. We would splash each other in the deepest parts occasionally going into other villages to get to ponds and swim around. Then he had been lean with faint muscles showing in his arms. Now the muscles were prominent, body less lean and more muscular overall. I saw a few faint scars line his arms, scars he had gotten when he was careless and first learning the trade. Now everything was second nature to him.

Will made me look into his eyes, changing his position so we properly faced each other. His hair was still wet a few drops falling down here and there. "Please listen. I do not know what I was thinking. I don't know why I said it or why I didn't come after you. When I said I loved Djaq, I felt nothing. There was no emotion. I do not understand why I said it, you have to understand it. I love you. Siobhan, no." He held my face with both hands now because I had tried to move from his reach. "You will finish listening to me."

Tears were forming and a few were escaping down my face. "Will, don't do this. You can love her that's fine. It won't stop me from loving you but I am not going to be selfish. But I will not stand for this. Finishing that speech would just me cruel." I looked at the floor, thinking the best way to make him leave was to anger him. "Beside, you said you love Djaq and I just kissed Allan."

Will froze still holding my face. "What?"

I looked up at him. For a moment I felt my heart swell. The look on his face, that mask of pure loss and hurt, nearly met what I was feeling. As cold hearted as it sounded I was glad to see him look that hurt. He had removed him from showing his true emotions for so long it was good to finally see a glimpse of what he felt. "He came to find me. He found me by the willow and he kissed me."

Will searched my face. "He kissed you?"

"Yes."

"And you kissed him back."

I paused. "Yes."

"Who broke the kiss?"

I was silent.

"Siobhan, who-"

"I did. I broke the kiss. I told him I just couldn't go through with it. It wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to me to pretend you didn't matter anymore."

"What did he say?"

"He understood. He was upset but he told me something interesting."

"What's that?"

"He told me you told him where to find me."

Now it was Will's turn to fall silent.

"You wanted him to find me. You didn't know what to do so you sent Allan to find me. Allan who you know has feelings toward me."

Will looked me in the eyes. "I needed to know how you'd react."

I went to slap Will but he held my wrists tightly so I just glared. I was angry, he was playing with my emotions and he knew it. "You wanted to see how I would react. Well why didn't you just watch? Then you could have a tantrum out and yell at me for not appreciating the feelings you change so often and keep from me."

Will jerked me toward him breath hot on my face. "I'm confused. I love you, I thought of loved Djaq. They are different. I would fight for both of you. I would die for both of you. But I would only give my life to one of you. I would only grow old with one of you." He searched my eyes, easing his grip on my wrists. He took the knives out throwing them into the door. He untied the sheathes and threw them behind me. "I dream of a day when you don't need to carry your knives all the time." His hand reached behind me and pulled the leather cord out letting my hair fall around my shoulders. "This is how I picture you when I fall asleep at night. Your hair falls around your shoulders, you look relaxed, and you stand before me ready for bed. You're the one I dream of at night. You're the one I continually hurt and hate myself for it afterward. I want to change, Siobhan. I want to make things better for you. All those things you see as your imperfections are what make you perfect to me." His fingers traced across the scar on my shoulder and up my neck cupping my face.

I moved my eyes from his face, but never moved my face from his hand. "Do you remember what I asked you that day we gave little Seth back to his mother? When we were laying in the leaves?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"I want to relieve you of your promise."

"Siobhan…"

I moved my eyes back to his. "Will, please listen. You made me listen to you and now it is my turn. I don't want you to worry about my feelings. I want you to be happy in whatever it is you do. I don't want you to think we are tied down. You know how I feel about choices and I want you to realize you have a choice."

"But I have decided-"

"You also told me before nothing could change how you felt about me, but we found that was wrong." A hand slid up his chest, fingers clutching his shoulder while the other lay in my lap. "I didn't say it is over, I just don't think…I don't think this is the best idea."

"You want to break the engagement."

I gave a sigh. "No, I don't, but I don't know what else to do." My hand fell from his shoulder and I clutched at the fold of my skirt. "I may be strong physically, but emotionally I honestly do not know how much more I can handle."

"That's why you returned the rose."

I dropped my eyes feeling ashamed. After helping Djaq out of the mine I went to my cottage, quickly changed, and snuck into camp before they arrived. I tucked the rose into Will's belongings and ran swiftly when I heard them approaching. I didn't want to return the rose, but I couldn't look at it when Will went about saying he loved someone else. I was a glutton for punishment, but even I had my limits.

I moved closer to the fire realizing for the first time how cold I was. "I couldn't look at it anymore."

Will came up behind me and tightened his arms around me quilt now covering the two of us. His body was pressed against mine warming me. "Did you understand what I said before?" His chin rested on my shoulder, grip tightening at my silence. "My feelings for Djaq are just there. You're the one I want to be with. It's not fair for me to play with your emotions and I am sorry. I cannot just forget you or let you go. You said there's no way to mend a broken heart. Know this; you are why I stay fighting in the forest. Without you what do I have left? Siobhan, I know I said I will never hurt you and I know I have. I am hurting too you have to believe that. I've lost my family, they are off someone and I do not even know where they went. I'm living in the woods with a lord I haven't seen in five years. I'm with people who occasionally I'm still not sure I can always trust. I'm away from you and that hurts. You're the only person that's always been constant. Luke's been growing up, and my parents…" His voice trailed off.

I leaned my head back tears in my eyes. It was a circle with the two of us over these last few months. He hurt me and I took him back. Why did I keep doing it? Because I loved him. Because he completed me. Because I needed to lie in his arms and feel him around me. His warmth and scent enveloped me and I brought my head down wiping my eyes. I turned on my knees, burying my face in his neck, holding him around the middle.

Will froze for a moment then stroked my hair and leaned forward so we lay side my side. He moved my face to his kissing my eye lids and forehead. "What do you want me to do? Whatever it takes, whatever you want me to do I swear I'll do it."

I looked into his eyes moving closer to him, scared of letting go. "Stay with me tonight." I shifted slightly making up my mind. "Make love to me."

Will's eyes widened a bit in the firelight. "Siobhan…"

"You asked what I want. That is what I want."

Will touched my face. "Are you sure? Siobhan, that's…"

I kissed him lightly, moving my hands up his chest. "I know what it is. It's immoral in the eyes of your Church yet how many bishops and priest have you seen over the years with illegitimate children? You ask what you can do to make things better and I have given you my answer. I want a night with you Will Scarlett. Can you give me that?"

Will eyes searched my face and pulled the quilt back over us. He rolled over putting his weight on his arms and hovered over me.

I moved my hands against his shoulders, making him put his weight on his elbows to come to my level. I kissed him deeply and he leaned to one side, moving his fingers to the laces of my bodice. The kiss slowed and my eyes opened seeing Will looking down at me. I trusted him and I would give him my heart no matter what happened.

* * *

It was a light breeze that woke me. I shivered trying to get warm and was rewarded with an arm bringing me close. I held back a gasp remembering I was lying next to Will. I moved closer into him, bring the quilt closer to me all the while.

Will's lips found my shoulder, kissing the scarred patch never saying a word.

I rolled into his arm looking up into his face, eyes still bleary from sleep. He gave me a small smile one arm still slung about my waist while the other lay above my head, fingertips brushing my hair.

This was what I had wanted. Peace and happiness, no matter how short lived.

I looked out the window noticing the sky was growing light on the horizon. I gave a little frown. "Will…"

He craned his head to look and gave a little groan before turning back to me. He gave me the softest of kisses and sat up reaching for his pants. "I cannot afford to wait any longer."

He pulled the pants on and I blushed wrapping the quilt tighter around me as I sat up as well.

Will lifted my chin with a smile. "Is this a blush I see? After the night we spent together, now you blush?"

I gave him a smile, tucking the quilt around me like a magnificent gown and stood with him. "Am I not allowed to blush in the morning?"

Will gave a little smile and grabbed a dry shirt from the large pile, pulling it on. "I supposed you are allowed but I would not know why." After adjusting his shirt he took me into his arms with a kiss. "I must leave now."

I nodded brushing his hair back. "I understand."

We stood there for a long moment holding each other close. Finally Will gave me a last kiss goodbye and headed out the door. I moved to the window and watched him run into the woods disappearing into the shadows.

Still standing out of my window I clutched tighter to the quilt. One hand went to my stomach, the other to my heart. This had changed things for the better. I knew there was never going to be anyone else for me but Will. I smiled letting that thought sink in. Nothing in the world was more enjoyable than for having something for certain. And while I knew Will's confusion would continue, I knew his heart was mine.

I turned from the window heading over to the basket of laundry. Will's shirt sat on top, forgotten. He had grabbed his cloak, but I had promised to wash any clothing he left behind. I picked up the shirt smelling my memories of trees and stormy weather.

Looking into the basket I couldn't help but smile. There lay our rose. I picked it up opening the petals and pulling out a piece of paper.

_I will cross a thousand rivers and live a hundred lives if that is what it takes for you to forgive me._

_Yours forever,_

_Will_

* * *

**A/N:**

**So this is pretty long, so I suppose it evens out the odd update.**

**On to my reviewers:**

**DeanParker: hope it wasn't disappointing.**

**Horatiofan101: Thanks about the updating comment. I try my best but this year is a bit hectic for me. I love reviews, even ones that are just a sentence, so make sure you review always. haha And thanks for the wonderful review**

**Cowgirl: You have no idea how excited I was to see a nice and long review haha I'm going to see how I feel about it. Right now I'm focusing on season one and watching season two. I know, it's something I cannot stand about the UK and US channels. That time difference drives me mad, but at least we have Veoh and other sites that let us watch the show. Yeah I enjoy channeling the relationship between Siobhan and everyone just as much as I love the relationship between Will and Allan. They could be brothers if they didn't try killing each other first.**

**PadFootCc: Thanks, but come on. Will is just unpredictable.**


	9. Sulfur and Lavender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, but I did finally buy Season 1 on DVD. Yay. **

**Still own nothing else but my own characters.**

* * *

A patch of Great Mullein was in front of me so I grabbed a few more heads knowing I already had enough at home. My herb bag was nearly full so I had gotten a good bit accomplished today. I had met up with the others in the forest, another day of showing Djaq what else grew nearby. We had been walking through, the men sharpening their blades and Djaq and I gathering medicines for the village and dyes for my personal use. We were finding with what she knew of mixtures and what I knew there were endless possibilities of making medicine for the village. Of course people had been fine as of late. With Robin bringing money and getting rid of those who were giving off rotten food moral had gone up. It was a wonderful thing to see people smiling a bit easier these days.

There was an explosion to the west and already black clouds were rising. I had jumped along with the others and watched as the cloud were beginning to hide the sun from our sight. That could not be a good thing by any account.

"The only thing left out there are the mines…" I let my voice trail off as we looked at each other. That could not be a good thing, the mines had been abandoned since Robin shut them down. Even the Sheriff wouldn't touch them now. Robin and John led the way while Djaq and I finished picking ingredients.

My hand paused over a small patch of plants. "Belladonna."

Djaq froze and looked over where I stood. "Deadly Nightshade, do not touch it."

I gave her a look. "This I can use, it's more than just a poison."

"Only if you use it properly."

"Someday it will come in handy. I can promise you that."

She bit the inside of her cheek and nodded.

I cut a few stems and stowed them into a pocket of my side bag. If there was only one thing I had learned from living beside a forest it was that eventually you would need something you had passed before. It was better to be safe then sorry.

On the subject of safe I ran to catch up with Djaq and the others who had gathered near a small hill overlooking the mines. There was a crater near the center of the mines, still smoking around the edges. Gisborne and the Sheriff had a man surrounded and were talking about some kind of black power. I saw Marian huddling near a barrier still staring over at the crater. Whatever had happened seemed to shock her greatly, and worried her by the look on her face.

Djaq sniffed the air. "Sulfur."

I sniffed nodding. Whatever this black power was, if this is what it did in small amounts we would have to get hold of it.

The Sheriff and his men rode away and Robin motioned to go, investigations would come later on after the smoke and fires had cleared.. We walked back to camp, Little John still shaking his head to regain hearing.

"I've heard tales of that. Greek fire. They say it destroyed ships. Not even water could put it out; it grew larger with the water poured on it."

Allan's eyes grew. "It grew? All right, now I'm with you Robin. We need that ledger."

Robin thought and nodded. "The plan is someone needs to get arrested and taken tot the dungeons."

Djaq smirked at me. "What about Siobhan? I think she would make a good candidate."

"NO." Robin's face paled and his hands shot up in the air. "Not a chance."

"Thank you for the concern." I gave a laugh. "She was kidding Robin. I know you need me on the inside. Plus I'd hate to think what would happen if any of you attempted to rescue me. I'd have a better chance getting out on my own."

Will smiled. "What do you mean by attempted? Don't think we could do it?"

"I think you'd be too busy laughing at the number of guards I would have taken down with me after being arrested to actually get me out of the cell."

Allan hopped up the hill. "Not trying to be funny or anything, but isn't getting arrested what we usually try to avoid?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, but it's the quickest way in. Why? Are you volunteering?"

"I'll do it." Much raised his hand, looking around at our faces. "What?"

We all began laughing and continued on our way.

I turned clapping a hand on his shoulder. "This I would like to see."

Robin turned looking at us and his shoulders shook from laughing. "All right, you can have your shot. Siobhan, are you heading to market today?"

"I wasn't planning on it, but if this is my entertainment of course I will."

* * *

I leaned against Will laughing. Much had finally had enough of his speeches and had thrown himself on a guard starting a fight. He thanked the guards who were dragging him away under arrest. I suppose that was one way of getting things done.

Will held my middle a small smile on his own face. "And if that had been me?"

The laughing subsided and I just smiled. "You have a temper, you would have ended up killing someone to be arrested."

Will ran a thumb across my lips. "Not now I wouldn't."

"Oh and why is that?" I tried to hide my smile already knowing the answer.

"Because I will not give you up a second time."

I stood giving him a light kiss and turning away. "Good answer. I will head to the castle and see if they know who Much is yet. Until later."

Will gave a small incline of his head and disappeared into the crowd.

I moved into the castle a small smile still on my face. Since our night together, things had mainly returned to how they were supposed to be. Will reminded me he loved me everyday and did not attack Tobias when he came to visit. Not that Tobias wasn't a sore subject for us. He had dropped in a few times since Djaq's escape moving with a few people to check for Robin's camp. Since efforts to find the camp had increased, the camp was moving more frequently. Now Robin and the others came to see me instead of me seeing them without sending word. It was occasionally bothersome but I didn't care. As long as I got to see them all and knew they were safe I was happy.

Moving into the castle the Sheriff peaked his head out of one of his offices. "Ah Siobhan. Always around when I need you. Good, come inside if you would."

I stepped over the threshold and saw Much standing there looking slightly taken aback. Gisborne had a sour look on his face surveying the whole situation. Well whatever it was seemed to be good if Gisborne was upset, but why was the Sheriff looking so happy?

I turned to the Sheriff. "You want me to cloth a prisoner?"

The Sheriff gave a laugh. "Oh no nothing like that. This is no prisoner. This is the new Earl of Bonchurch."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"This is the new Earl of Bonchurch, perhaps you should bow. After that he needs to be fitted for new clothing if you wouldn't mind."

I curtsied low to the ground keeping my head low. "Of course forgive me your lordship I did not know."

Much cleared his throat. "That is all right miss. I would like to be fitted shortly so I may retire to my land if you would."

I stood up nodding. "Of course." I turned to the Sheriff. "Am I to use to regular room sire?"

The Sheriff waved his hand moving over to the food. "Of course. Hurry yourself. I do not have any garments for you right now. Perhaps you would be so good as to accompany the Earl to his residence when you are done, hmm?"

I nodded my head and led the way to the changing room. The guards escorted us and left us at the door.

Once inside I let my jaw drop. "Earl? What the bloody hell is he playing at?"

Much stood up indignantly. "I think I deserve it after all I've done."

I rolled my eyes pushing him to the center of the room and grabbing clothing to fit him. "Yes, yes, I understand that. I am just wondering why he would give you position. He knows full well you're one of Robin's men."

"Yes he said as much, I was wondering why, but an Earl!"

I measured and pinned clothing while Much went on a tirade about how all of this was long overdue. After a while I was getting tired and started stabbing him with a pin.

"You know, I can have you arrested for assault on a noble."

"Funny, I thought you were supposed to be arrested."

Much paused, making a face. "Right. I had nearly forgotten about that."

* * *

The carriage went out before me and I followed behind fixing my bag. Robin and the others we at the side of the gate, gaping as they saw Much drive away in his carriage.

Robin leapt from his position when he saw me and pointed at the retreating carriage. "What-"

"Much is now Earl of Bonchurch."

Robin stared at me. "He is what?"

"The Sheriff appointed him Earl of Bonchurch. I have no idea what he's playing at Robin, honestly I don't. They're headed toward the lodge now. I'm headed there to finish his measurements."

Allan appeared next to me taken aback. "Measurements? He's getting clothes?"

"You make it sound like I never fit any of you for clothing."

Allan opened his mouth and shut it a few times looking embarrassed.

Djaq knocked her shoulder with his smiling. "You seem to be jealous that you do not have your own personal seamstress."

Allan's voice went a pitch higher. "I'm jealous he got arrested and now he's got a lodge. Where is the fairness in that?"

I gave a little laugh. "And if you had volunteered you'd have this right now…maybe."

Robin gave a great sigh. "Let's just follow the carriage so we can figure out what exactly is going on here."

* * *

We stood in the trees watching Much walk in. Will had his hand on Djaq's shoulder face close to hers. Allan and I had matching sour looks on our faces.

I had figured out Allan liked Djaq a little more than he originally thought, but he never lied about his feelings toward me. He couldn't look directly at me for a while following our conversation and had looked thoroughly depressed when Will had gone back to the camp early the next morning. Thankfully we were talking again without too many pauses shortly after. We could touch again now without feeling nervous but any kind of hug was a bit strained. Allan held on a bit too long and Will had regained his old habit of running a thumb over the handle of his hatchet when that happened. Of course that worked both ways. Little John had let slip Allan threatened Will. It went somewhere along the lines of if Will hurt me again, or found another girl Allan would personally see to it Will would never see the light of day. I found all of this amusing and slightly flattering. Little John had also told me the tables had turned and the subject of Djaq came up. I felt better knowing I wasn't the only female causing problems. What I found most amusing was the fact Djaq was out of the loop on this part. Robin wasn't exactly out of the loop but he covered his ears claiming he didn't want to know more than he had to. All he had to know, as he said, was if anyone was dead or arrested.

Robin stood up looking around. "There is a change in plans for the time being. I am not set to worry about Much right now. I need to find Gisborne's friend, the chemist. We need to find that ledger immediately. Much can handle himself for a while. I mean…look at this. He's got a lodge, what could he possibly do wrong? You know, it is better not to answer that I think."

Little John cleared his throat and Djaq gave a little cough covering a laugh. Even Allan smirked beside me.

Will moved himself from Djaq and stood to my side, brushing his fingers against mine in an apology, sometimes he forgot himself. Everything he did became second nature and he tried to remember not to do anything that may offend me or hurt me. He looked toward Robin. "What now?"

Robin gave a sigh. "I need to find a way to the castle, Allan any ideas may be useful. Siobhan, stay here or at your cottage, wherever is best. I want you around incase the Sheriff or Gisborne show face. I do not have time to figure out what they are planning, I need to rescue the secrets of Greek fire or we are all lost."

I gave a nod of my head moving back toward the path. "I will finish his measurements and see what I can find while I am there. I suppose I'm looking for a spy within the house, or am I looking for someone who is attempting to change his loyalties?"

"I believe the Sheriff would try planning a spy before he attempted to get Much to change his loyalties."

"Then you all need to see what you can do about the ledger, I can take care of Much."

Robin ran his hands down his face. "Just keep an eye out. You know Much…"

I gave a laugh waving a goodbye. "Oh yes. I know Much."

* * *

I finished taking the last measurements and had time to take in night dressings for Much. He would be set for a decent amount of time until I could get extravagant with my work. Of course how long he would be a noble was the real question. All I knew was that any garment I finished would be used for disguises. I refused for my work to be done in vain. For now he would at least have clothes for the Council of Nobles tomorrow and to impress his servant girl, Eve. She was probably sent to keep guard over Much but in a way it was a good thing she was there. I hadn't seen Much smile like that in a good time.

I was dragging myself back to my cottage feeling slightly cranky. Much was a Lord, the Sheriff and Gisborne had found means of creating Greek fire, and upon closer inspection there was a man on horseback in front of my cabin. Of course there was. Something else had to annoy me today and, ho, it was Tobias. I'm sure this was going to be a fun evening.

Tobias gave a bow. "My lady."

A basket of mendings was placed on my hip one hand out to stop him from approaching. "What is it that you need Tobias, I am short of sleep and too tired to argue."

"Does a man need an appointment to visit you?"

"Mostly, yes."

"Well then perhaps another time…"

I gave a mental scream imagining him popping up every day asking to speak with me. "What is it about Tobias, perhaps we can just discuss this now."

Tobias nodded and moved ahead of me to open the door smiling me inside.

I could feel a twitch starting near the corner of my eye and gave a little sigh as I placed the basket down, placing a finger to the twitch. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a proposition for you."

There was the twitching again. I sat down and stared at him. "In what form might I ask?"

"Will you hear me out or place a knife under my chin again?"

"You, once again, are trying my patience sir. Make your point or leave."

Tobias gave a sigh. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to annoy you. It seems to be a new habit of mine. I was simply wondering if you would join me for the new Earl's welcoming party tomorrow."

"That is what you came to ask me?"

"Is it so suspicious?"

I paused for a bit looking Tobias over. He wasn't lying, I could see it in his eyes. He wanted me to join him for Much's party. "And is there a reason you would ask me my-Tobias." I changed last moment when he started to frown.

"Siobhan, you are much more entertaining and hold much better company than any lady I have ever been introduced to at a party. I think if you went with me the party would be less irritating to sit through." He took my hand carefully. "Please Siobhan. You would make me very happy if you came with me. Plus I think seeing you with me would get Guy to ease up on his treatment of you."

I nodded taking my hand back. "I will go with you but that will do nothing to dissuade Sir Guy. If being Marian's closest confidant has not softened him toward me nothing ever will."

Tobias frowned but said no more. He seemed to be learning a thing or two about talking to me. He kissed my hand and exited, his horse's hoof beats dying away quickly.

"A party now?"

I turned toward the doorway to see Will enter. "Will, please don't start."

He rose an eyebrow and held up his hands. "Have I started anything?"

I moved toward him and folded myself into his arms catching him off guard. "I am very tired and I cannot handle any type of argument that would ensue if you kept that look on your face."

Will paused for a moment but wrapped him arms around me when he recovered. "Fine no arguing, but you know I don't like how he looks at you."

I gave a slight smile. "You don't seem to like how anyone looks at me."

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Am I not allowed to be jealous?"

I ignored his question and tightened my grip around him. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Robin walked in from his place behind the back door.

"You know Robin, I hate that overdramatic entrance of yours."

"Always nice to see you too Siobhan."

"What's the favor?"

"Why does there always have to be a favor?"

I stared at him. "You're telling me there's no favor in what you are about to say next?"

"Well…no. I just don't like how you always think I'm going to ask for something."

"Robin, I don't get many visits from you that are just for fun so please just continue."

"Well I was going to ask if you'd attend the council of nobles as Marian's servant but I think it would be easier if you just went to the party for Much with Tobias."

Will's arms tightened around me. "Will it really help?"

Robin placed a hand on Will's shoulder. "Do you think I would tell her to go otherwise? I do not want to upset you Will. If you have a serious problem with Siobhan going, say so. I just ask you to remember this could be of use to us having another source of information."

I looked up into Will's face. "Do I trust you in the forest?"

He looked down at me, seeming to know where I was headed. "Yes…"

"Then you need to trust me when I have to go to the castle to work." If Will had escaped on his own and Robin had never come back I would have gone into the forest with him. After he left with Robin I knew I had to stay. They needed more friends on the inside than on the outside. I was helping in my own way. If it meant I had to sit through a party with Tobias I would. The little jealous part of me smiled with joy knowing the havoc this was bound to wreck inside of Will. I pushed that part of me away trying not to be petty.

Will nodded giving me a light kiss goodnight and headed into the forest with Robin.

I gave a sigh leaning against the wooden frame. Sometimes I longed to just run into those woods and not come back. Of course there were just too many factors holding me back. I needed to stay behind to start a life. A life for Will and I when he came back.

* * *

The Council of Nobles ended and I was escorted into the large ballroom for the mid-afternoon feast. Tobias smiled taking my hand and leading me toward Marian.

He lowered his head, voice low so only I could hear. "I am very glad you came. I need to talk a bit of business with one of the lords but I will be back in a moment." He straightened bowing to Marian. "Lady Marian, I beg an apology. I promise to finish our conversation after I have had a word with Sir Guy."

Marian bowed her head and turned to me. "What are you doing here? And…are you dressed up?"

I narrowed my eyes. It was true I had risen to the occasion. Where Marian always chose reds and colors of the flowers to wear I stuck to less vibrant colors. I wore a dark green dress, neither bold nor dull. It seemed to settle naturally around me as if that was where it was always suppose to be. Simple blue designs bordered the collar and sleeves, one of the few fancy outfits I owned. I shook my hands from my sleeves with a sigh. "I'm on an assignment from our dear friend."

"Keeping an eye out for Much?"

"And learning anything else I can. He trusts you Marian, but you are also recognized. I still have the slight look of someone who serves so no one pays mind of what they say around me."

"And instead of just serving or asking to come with me…"

"Tobias already asked me to come."

The corner of Marian's lip twitched. "And how did your Will take that?"

I noticed Tobias coming over and smiled, speaking to Marian without moving my lips. "You know how he would take it."

"Did he break something?"

I gave a light laugh as Tobias joined us. "Marian you know full well how it turned out." There was a note in my rose by morning reminding me that Will did love me and he trusted me. In other words if he found Tobias had tried anything there was going to be a death before the end of the week.

Tobias looked between us with a smile. "Am I interrupting woman's talk?"

Marian gave a smile. "Of course not my Lord. Siobhan and I were just speaking of childhood memories."

Tobias smiled. "I would have liked to have known you both as children. What were you like?"

I gave Marian a nasty smile. "Well our Marian here seemed to be a pleasant girl on the outside before her parents. In reality she was quite the trouble maker. Somehow I got dragged along occasionally."

Marian eased back with a wider smile. "Ho, look who's talking? How many times did you have to get stitched up from your little games with-", she faltered slightly but picked up quickly, "-those boys."

Tobias raised his cup. "And would one of these boys be the one that seems to have your heart?"

Gisborne appeared clapping a hand on Tobias' shoulder. "There you are Tobias. We were looking for you. I hope I am not interrupting anything."

I inclined my head. "Of course not Sir Guy."

"Actually I was just asking Siobhan about this man she was betrothed to."

I flashed my eyes to Marian for help but she looked blankly back. Even she had no idea what to do.

Gisborne smiled. "Ah yes. There seem to have been a number of betrothals that have been broken. After all Marian was once betrothed to Robin Hood, but we see that is no longer valid."

Tobias looked at Marian's ring then at me. "And why is it that you do not follow your friend's path of moving on?"

I took a simple breath and smiled. "I do not believe in breaking my promises, nor do I believe love can just be forgotten."

"You speak improperly for your position Siobhan." Marian's voice was calm but she gave me a warning look. I already knew I was not among friends, she need not remind me of that.

I bowed my head. "Forgive me. I should be going and let the rest of you enjoy your feast."

"No, please." Tobias held out a hand. "At least let me bring you down to your horse."

I thought a moment and nodded. "If it would please you." I looked over his shoulder at Marian. "Shall I bring that stitching over to you once I am home?"

Marian searched my face and nodded. "That would be wonderful. I shall be leaving shortly, so I will just meet you at your cottage, I do not want to disturb my father if he is still not well."

I gave a nod and let Tobias lead me down the stairs.

There was silence until we were at my horse. "Siobhan, I am sorry if I upset you."

"There is nothing to apologize for, I was out of line. It is not my place to say such things. I can be a bit defensive at times."

"I'm sorry it has to be that way." He was silent as he helped me onto Fabian's back. "Tell me. This man of yours, did he love you?"

I curled the reigns in my hands. "Yes."

"Did he love you enough for you to wait for him?"

"Yes he did."

"And you love him?"

"Very much so."

"Then I am the one who must apologize. I should not ask question to bring up doubt or antagonize you on the subject of your love."

I placed a hand on Tobias' shoulder. "Thank you for your apology. I understand. Sometimes we let our mouths get the better of us."

Tobias smiled and frowned at something behind me. "What do you want?"

A hooded man approached and bowed toward me. "Siobhan, thank goodness I found you. My wife feels there is something wrong with our child. I went to fetch Matilda but I cannot find her home. Will you take a look at her?"

I nodded catching glimpse of the outlaw tag around his neck. Allan. I should have known. "Of course, lead me toward your house and I will do what I can." I turned nodding to Tobias. "it is all right. The midwife seems to be out."

"You are skilled with birthing children?"

I smiled. "When not with my mother learning stitches I was with Matilda learning to care of babes and those adults of our village. It's always good to have a few people who know cures for common ailments, Tobias. You will need to learn that."

Tobias smiled bowing. "Take care m'lady."

The hooded man, who I assumed was Allan, led me a good deal away from the castle before speaking. "Getting awfully chummy with that one are we?"

I slid off Fabian and pushed back the hood, glad I was right. "Allan. Exactly why were you waiting for me outside the castle?"

"Not being funny but why are you talking freely about Will?"

"Did I mention Will's name?"

"No."

"Then I was not talking freely about Will. I am trying to stop Tobias from courting me in the most tactful way there is. We need as many informants as we can get."

"And you think Tobias will just give you information?"

"I think he will give it to me without realizing it. For some reason people feel comfortable telling me all about themselves. Now, why were you waiting here Allan."

"Orders to wait for you."

"From who, might I ask?"

"Robin and Will. Robin said he needed to talk to you to see if you know of any hidden storage places in the castle and Will wanted to make sure Tobias did not attempt to hurt you."

I gave him an odd look. "And being outside you would have known that how exactly?"

"I would have heard guards running after you and possibly hear Marian yelling at you."

I laughed and shook my head. "Okay, I get it Allan. I am not exactly the calmest person in the world. No need to exaggerate it."

He rose an eyebrow. "Who's exaggerating?"

I knocked my shoulder against his. "Funny. You just get more amusing everyday don't you?"

Allan gave me a sly smile. "I try my best m'lady."

I groaned closing my eyes. "You are not allowed to tell Will about that."

Allan laughed making me walk faster. "If you beat me to the forest I won't tell." Allan jumped on Fabian's back and rode away.

I crossed my arms and shook my head. That was a foolish move. Fabian always goes the long way around. He was a stubborn horse. He wouldn't continue his journey unless he stopped home at least once for water. I smiled and headed toward the shortcut. Allan had a lot to learn.

* * *

I watched Marian and Robin return toward the fire holding hands. Gisborne had had Lambert killed. Djaq was looking through Lambert's book when Will tried to burn it only to have it snatched away by John. I took Will's shoulder pulling him back gently.

Robin moved forward. "Lambert's dead. His last wish was for me to keep his ledger safe. I plan on doing that." He took the ledger from Djaq. "First we must destroy the Sheriff's black powder. That is a weapon he must not yield. It's time to call on our noble on the inside."

Will sat next to me holding my hand. I had beat Allan to the woods, just barely. Will hadn't heard about the "m'lady", but Allan had dropped a hint about Tobias asking about my past betrothal. His fingers slowly twined with mine. "So…"

"Will, we have to focus on this powder."

Will's grip tightened on my hand. "Can we talk about one thing?"

"If it would please you."

"You said you would wait for the one you love. You mean that with all your heart?"

I brought his hand to my cheek. "All my heart. You know I would be with you here if I didn't think I could help out there."

Will kissed my hand and stood. "Just need to hear it once and a while."

I stood beside him, confused. "Why?"

"Because when I'm out here I sometimes forget about the village. I don't forget us, but I worry what may become of us when we don't see each other as much. I sometimes need a reminder of who we are when we are together."

I reached around to grab my satchel and pulled out some lavender curling it into his hands. I took a piece between my fingers and bit it, the scent rolling across my lips. I moved into his arms placing a soft kiss on his lips and moving back. I tapped the hand that held the lavender. "Lavender. It is perfect for keeping memories. That way you'll never forget."

* * *

I moved from behind the back of the lodge as Much exited. "If you even think about leaving that last outfit I will have you killed Much."

He paused and reached around the door throwing me the garment. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to realize you are crazy for that girl." He blushed deeply and I smiled. "You are a good, sweet man, Much. I would be personally upset if you did not go find her when things have settled down."

Much gave a small smile and hurried along the woods. "Where are we headed?"

"Ah, that is the perfect part. Because of what you told Eve, Gisborne is leading Robin straight to the barrels. If they did not find the location before they left we are to wait for them back at camp. If they overheard the location before hand they will have left us a note. Don't dally I want to hurry. If they are not there I want to see what I can do with these garments of yours. We will need to figure a way to reuse them."

"Couldn't I just keep them?"

I looked up with a smile. "Much, when you are made a proper Earl you will have garments more elaborate and magnificent than these. For now these are only to be used as disguises. Plus, these are pitiful, not my best work. Too rushed."

Much's eyes grew as he held the fabric. "This is bad work? This is rushed? I will have to see what you can do when you have proper time some day."

I gave a smile. "You should see what I did to my mother's wedding gown. Been working on that since I was thirteen, but I haven't touched it in months now."

"I'm sure it's beautiful."

"Aye. That it is. Nothing will make me happier than the day I get to wear it properly." I gave a sigh. "But, in the case that day does not come I have told Marian that that is the dress I wish to be buried in. I want to be able to wear it once thank you."

Much stared at me open mouthed. "That was a touch morbid."

"That is my touch of practicality for the day. Now." I held up his evening wear, colors bold and brilliant. "Would you prefer this to be multiple sets of handkerchiefs of a few nice scarves?"

* * *

The others walked back into camp and I couldn't help but laugh. "You smell like a campfire."

Allan gave a mock sneer and ruffled my hair. "Funny you are."

We sat around, Much still by his things feeling through them. Robin debated over the ledger for a good amount of time and threw it in the fire. He was right. It was better off burnt than to fall into the wrong hands.

Will turned to look over at Much, who was still sulking. "Good to have you back Much."

He gathered his things and turned back to us. "it's good to have you back, my lord Much."

I held a hand over my mouth to stop the laughter waiting to escape.

Allan pointed toward 'the lord'. "That is gonna get really annoying."

"That is gonna get really annoying, my Lord."

Robin gave an exasperated laugh, running his hands through his hair.

"It is really annoying but I'm sorry…I like it."

"Well seeing as though you like lording it up…To Lord Much!" Robin led the way over to Much cheering and lifting him into the air.

I moved up behind them grabbing one of his council robes. "And I believe there will be new clothing for all thanks to our lord." I gave a pleasant curtsy with started a fresh round of cheers and laughter. I threw a cloak around Much's shoulders. "One last memory of your lordship that I will not cut up for public use. You deserve that much."

Much was back down on the ground and gave me a little bow. "And when I am a proper Earl I will make sure you have a proper title and land."

I smiled at Much and moved backwards into Will's arms. "Honestly I'd just like my little cottage and someone to come home to if you don't mind my lord."

Much stood up straight and put on a serious face. "If that is what will make you happy than so be it." He continued on for the next few minutes asking everyone what they wanted until Robin finally had enough and threatened to make him a mute earl if he kept things up.

Will kissed my temple and pushed a spring of lavender behind my ear. "I like your method of memory. Lavender will always make me think of you."

"And you return this spring because?"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." He smiled running a thumb across my cheek. "Every time I catch the scent of lavender I want to turn around in surprise and wonder if you are there. Keeping lavender with me all the time would only spoil me and ruin the effect."

I smiled kissing him lightly. This was the man I waited for. This was the one who I would never give up on.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow. Tons of hits and reviews since I started.**

**Sorry for the late update, but like I said my updates will be scattered about.**

**On to the thank yous.**

**Cowgirl: Yay long chapters, and as of this moment I do not plan on having anyone get 'knocked up'. I try not to do that in my stories if I can help it. Unless it's much further along. Allan is a poor sap, but like I said, he does care about both women immensely. He's just…well Allan.**

**PadFootCc: Yes! I was hoping for a reaction like that. It just seemed like something Allan would do. Occasionally my stories begin writing themselves and this is what happened.**

**DeanParker: Every story needs a Tobias, and come on, as if you don't love hating him.**

**Pig-The-Prophetess: Stay with me this is long, haha. Honestly your reviews made me days so much better. I have the middle formatting because I've always used it and it makes it that much easier for me to spell check and read through it. I have considered a profession, but it is not likely. I do have stories I have on backburner due to school and such that I constantly wonder about finishing and seeing what happens from there. If I could make money off of writing, trust me that I would. As for my dialogue, I just think the way normal conversations flow and just make the English a bit more proper, but still have that touch of medieval slang. Also thanks, I try to make sure I do not create an obnoxious OC and I fit her in as smoothly as possible. The Sheriff is hysterical, and I cannot help but add him in when I can. Thank you for your reviews again, they made my day.**

**Horatiofan101: Thanks! I had to include something about Allan. You cannot just have a woman appearing all the time and not have feelings toward her. Robin has Marian and Little John just sees Siobhan as a daughter. Will is the youngest of the gang and the way I look at it I think he's followed by Allan then Robin and Much. They're male. They have to have feelings haha**


	10. Saladin's War

**Disclaimer: If I owned Robin Hood I would have money, a job, and possibly a decent, steady relationship.**

**Seeing as I don't have those, give some pity to this poor author.**

**Don't sue.**

* * *

"Siobhan…Siobhan!"

I recognized the voice and quickly pulled Will in the door, folding him around me like a protective blanket. "Will, please don't shout my name. Especially as of late."

"What are you on about?" Will held my at arms length to look over my face. He must have seen fear there because his voice softened. "Why do you look so worried?"

"There's a man…he's been in the village. Killing animals, apparently speaking in tongues, they're saying he's been taken over by one of those devils. They say he tried burning down the church earlier in the week. A few whisperings were going around that I must have something to do with it. They're talking witchcraft and blasphemy for not being a Christian in the area."

"What…when did this start?"

I shook my head moving into a chair. "I don't know. A week I think? Not everyone has believed the rumors but the Church burning thing…it's making me a bit nervous."

Will cupped the side of my face in his hand. "Do you want to stay in the forest tonight?"

I covered his hand with my own. "I do not know. I just know I need to get away from here for a bit."

Will smiled and pulled me close. "Then you'll come to the forest for a while. I wish you had sent word earlier."

"I thought things were fine earlier. I didn't think anyone would ever suspect me of anything. I mean…how long have I been helping people around here Will?"

"Everything will be okay." He bowed his head forcing me to look into his eyes, a small smile across his lips. "All right?"

I smiled in spite of myself. "You don't have to act so high and mighty because I'm asking for help, because technically I did not ask." I tried to think of something else to say because this subject was bothering me, and my eyes fell across the top of his lip. "I see the little mustache is coming along well."

"Oh, that was a bit cruel." He ran a finger over the fine hairs. "I think I look quite good thank you."

"Very dashing." I smiled and grabbed my side bag. "Now, take me from this place before someone exclaims I sewed symbols into their garments to turn them into toads."

* * *

I watched Robin ride into camp and fell back noticing the man on the back of his horse. "Robin, by the goddess, what are you doing?"

He dismounted with his companion giving me an odd look. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know what this man has been doing?"

Robin nodded. "Yes I do, but something is wrong with him."

My eyes widened. "Of course there is. He's been killing everyone's bloody livestock and attempted to burn down the church the other day."

"And today…"

"Today too? Robin, I may not follow your church and its rules but I am pretty sure that is a no-no."

Robin gave a small laugh. "And why are you so concerned? You have no livestock and you do not go to church."

Will moved forward, eyes moving over the man. "There are whisperings that Siobhan may have something to do with this man. That she called devils to posses him and do evil in the village. I brought her here because since the attempted on the church the whisperings are getting louder."

Robin's eyes widened. "They think you're doing something evil? Have they all gone mad? I doubt you are capable of doing something evil. You don't follow the church but you've always respected those that do."

My fingers flexed a few times then took position holding my elbows. Robin's words made me feel a bit better, as if I finally had people on my side was what I needed to assure myself. "So…what id wrong with him?"

"I've seen this man fight. He was in the Crusades, I can tell. He was over there with King Richard. He's seen far more than he should have, probably was captured at some point by the tattoos on him. That may explain the church burning attempt. He's beyond sides now. War had turned his mind."

Much nodded understanding what Robin meant. "Crusader's sickness."

"They'll be thousand more like him if the war drags on. He needs care." Robin turned to Much. "You need to look after him."

Much shook his head. "Oh, no."

Robin gave him a funny look. "Why not? You looked after me all these years."

Allan interjected, stroking his bead. "Yeah but he's a menace."

Much nodded. "Exactly." He paused staring at Allan. "You know I think that's the first time we've ever agreed on something."

Allan paused. "That's not…"

I looked at the ground with a smile. Now Allan would complain for the rest of the day that that was not what he meant. Forbid, he should ever side with Much on anything. I was never going to understand the way a man's mind worked.

After slight argument Much finally agreed. "Fine. Just answer me one question. How are you supposed to look after a deranged heretic?"

Robin smiled looking over at Will. "I don't know. How have you kept Siobhan in check Will?"

Will held me back with a laugh as I went to hit Robin. "I think it's a bit too early for heretic jokes Robin."

Robin laughed. "All right, I'm very sorry Siobhan, I did not mean to offend."

I waved my hand letting Robin know it was fine. That didn't stop me from smacking Will on the arm for laughing. I moved away turning around suddenly. "Oh, wait there is something I forgot to tell you."

Will gave me a look. "What?"

I tapped a finger to my lips. "The question is should I bother to tell you?"

"Siobhan…" Will's voice was full of warning.

I smiled hopping over a log. "Maybe it is better I keep the secret to myself. After all what would you do with a massive amount of eastern cedar."

Will's eyes widened. "What?"

I laughed taking large steps backward moving away from his reach. "Yes, I did not think you would be interested."

Will took a jump toward me but missed. I laughed and ran down the hill to the stop I had found the carriage the other day. I had been looking for new dyes and hiding from the cottage when I came across this magnificent carriage. Touching the wood made me think of Will. I remember his father getting a block of wood like this. I may not know a lot about wood but Will taught me enough to tell when the wood was precious. Plus I remembered the scent of it. Like my plants certain wood had pleasant scents.

Sliding all the way down the hill, Will finally caught up with me grabbing me from behind, pulling me into the leaves. I laughed as he rolled me under him, my laughter silenced by his kiss. I breathed in his scent, and took in his warmth. This small comfort helped me forget the fear I had had earlier in the week. That was a feeling I did not like. It was one thing to be an outcast and disliked within the castle. It was another to be feared in your own village.

"Well I hate to interrupt you, but…Hell, look at that carriage!"

Allan slid down the hill coming beside us his eyes wide.

Will rolled off me climbing onto of the carriage for a better look.

Allan helped me to my feet, eyes roaming over the wheels. "This is amazing. How'd you find it?"

I cleared my throat running my fingers across the fine curtains. "I was here earlier in the week looking for dyes when I came across it. It must have gotten tossed here during the storm. You should probably go back and get Robin. I'll wait with the carriage, need to catch my breath."

Will kissed the top of my head and ran off with Allan.

I pulled myself to the top of the carriage which was really one of the sides. It was amazing to see that through the odd weather we'd been having it was not damaged as far as the eye could see. Other than being on it's side, it was in wonderful condition.

I stretched myself out and closed my eyes for a brief nap. I couldn't have been asleep for more than a few minutes when I heard voices coming over the hill as the others came to look at the carriage. Will and Robin jump on top beside me running their hands over the wood, both impressed.

"This must have gotten caught up in the storm two weeks ago." Robin crossed his arms smiling at me. "You've been holding out on us Siobhan. Why didn't you tell us before?"

I sat up, arms around my knees. "I haven't been visiting anyone lately. I've just been staying within the cottage mostly."

Robin knelt by my side as Allan, Will, and Little John spoke animatedly about the carriage. "You actually were afraid of going out?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not exactly. I was on precaution at first because they were talking about this man going around killing pigs and the cows. But when the whispers starting and I got a few funny looks I thought it best to stay secluded for a while. I do rash things, but I'm not stupid Robin. I know what they do when they accuse someone of witchcraft. I still value my life."

Robin gave me a sympathetic look and squeezed my hand. He didn't need to say anything. That was as close to admitting fear as I would ever get.

Allan held up a list as Will went on about the uses of the wood. "Looks like a list. Wait, I may be wrong. Is it directions?"

Will moved forward looking over the paper. "I think it's the castle. Looks like the Sheriff's got himself a rich visitor."

We all jumped as Little John ran screaming toward the farthest tree. He pointed inside the carriage still looking frightened. "There! There!"

Robin jumped down heading inside the carriage. A few seconds later he jumped out wearing a black mask. The mask was covered in tiny holes a few small steel arrows sticking out. The men yelled and ducked down as I watched confused from the carriage.

Robin began laughing and pulled the mask off.

Allan glared. "It's not funny Robin. It's witchcraft."

Robin held the mask in his hand. "Hardly."

Will took it from Robin examining it. "It's a fine piece of work…for a nasty mind. Robin." He handed him back the mask.

"The Sheriff certainly is keeping some strange company." Robin handed me the mask. "Have you heard anything?"

I touched the small holes shaking my head. "Haven't heard anything." I put my fingers through the eyeholes, making John shout again. "Oh it's only a mask."

There was a still silence then a flock of birds flew form the trees shrieking. The leaves around the carriage spiraled up in a sudden wind encircling all of us.

Robin looked at his men's shocked faced. "Oh, come on! You cannot believe in this. Get a grip."

Will helped me off of the carriage and odd look on his face. "If I didn't know any better…"

My feet touched ground and I squeezed his shoulders a bit tighter. I knew he was joking but it was a bit annoying. "Will…don't start."

"What if I dunked you in the water a few times?"

"I would be wet, very angry, and I would throw you in the water."

Will laughed planting a kiss on my head. "That's my girl."

* * *

I lay my head on Will's shoulder. I had stayed at the camp a bit longer before Will decided he should walk me back home. "Are you sure you can't stay a bit longer?"

Will's eyes traveled over my face a small smile hidden behind those beautiful irises. "You know I would."

I saw my chance and smiled, moving my face closer to his. "Are you sure? I mean, didn't Robin tell you to make sure I was safe?"

Will tapped my lips with his finger. "I know what you're doing and it won't work." He tried to sound stern but his smile ruined the effect.

I pulled his arm closer around me, spinning so I was now in front of him, no longer at his side. "Please Will? Just a bit longer?" I pressed against him slightly hoping to change his mind.

Will looked down at me a small groan escaping his throat, even with his mouth shut. I knew I had him. I moved him closer to me even placing myself against the wall so he was in control of what happened from here. My fingers brushed over the front of his shirt willing him closer to me.

"Maybe this is why Robin told me to follow you."

I turned my head narrowing my eyes at Allan who was leaning into the window grinning at us. "Do you not have anything better to do?"

Allan leaned further into the window chucking my chin. "Robin's orders Siobhan. We need Will back and since there's no one here waiting to attack you…"

There was a sudden knock on the front door and we all froze.

"Siobhan? It's Tobias, are you in?"

My eyes widened. "Just a moment." Will and I pulled Allan through the window and I forced both of them into my bedroom. I would have them leave, but I didn't want to risk the thought of guards. I hadn't even heard Tobias approaching. When the bedroom was shut I hurried over to the front door and opened it to see Tobias. I noticed he was alone and was thankful at least for that.

Tobias gave me a smile looking over my shoulder. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

I folded my arms. "Actually I'm taking care of a sick villager, but I have a bit of time to talk while the medicine takes effect. What can I do for you?"

Tobias bowed his head. "I wanted to check up on you. Word in the village is there was a heretic that was burning buildings and harming people. I wanted to make sure you were safe and unharmed."

I gave a sigh leaning against the doorway. "Tobias, you need to stop this."

He gave an echoing sigh taking my hand. "Why Siobhan? What is it you're waiting for? Even if your carpenter comes back he'll be locked away as a traitor. Move on, there is nothing else he can do. I do not think he'd bother to come back."

My heart grew cold as I snatched my hand back. "Firstly I never said he was a carpenter, stop searching for answers. Secondly, how dare you sir? You have no right to say what he will or will not do, having never met him."

Tobias' eyes darkened. "But I do make a promise Siobhan. If he comes back he will be arrested. He was in jail to begin with, and his sentence was death. The sentence will not change."

I moved back from him and shut the door immediately throwing the barrier over it. I put a hand over my mouth, shoulders slumping forward.

Hands gripped my shoulders and shushed my haggard breaths. "Siobhan, take a deep breath love. It's going to be okay." Allan's voice was low but comforting.

I turned my face toward him a smile on my lips. "How is it going to be okay? I have a deranged guard under Gisborne who is after me and threatens the only people I care about."

Allan gave my shoulder a squeeze. "I said it was going to be okay. I didn't say I knew how."

Will moved from the bedroom looking me over. As he moved closer Allan stepped away and Will held me in his arms, lips against my temple. "You've been having a long week darling."

My fingertips reached around his back searching for a little comfort of holding him close. I was more worried about the threats toward Will than the ones the Sheriff had made or any time I had been hit over all this time.

There was a little cough near us. "I'm not being funny, but maybe we should go before lover boy comes back with guards to grab our girl here."

Will cradled my face. "Do you think you'll be okay?"

I nodded moving my face to kiss his palm. "Just take care of yourself all right?"

He placed a kiss on my forehead and hurried out the back door with Allan.

I moved my back against the door sliding down the hard wood. It was times like this I gave Marian the most credit. She was loyal to Robin yet kept her cool with the Sheriff and his men. My temper would be what would get me killed.

* * *

The moon was full and welcoming. I stood outside the cottage a blanket wrapped around me watching the sky. I closed my eyes breathing in deeply. This was going to be a long night.

"Cerridwen, listen to a simple prayer. I know I have been a poor follower in late time. I wish not to be selfish but I wish for guidance. Not for myself, but for Will and the others in the forest" I gave a great sigh falling to my knees. "I mean not to be ungrateful. You have given me health, and a love, though challenging, that is lasting. I ask for guidance on what I should do. I am hunted for my beliefs, both in religion and in political beliefs. There must be a way for you to show me the way." I pressed my forehead to the ground. "I bring no offerings because I know not what is proper anymore. I wish not to insult and offer my ever faithfulness of your will. Blessed be."

I sent a glance up at the sky. Nothing had changed, hopefully it would.

* * *

"Marian, do me a favor, keep your guard dogs away from me. I understand if you want to still have Gisborne around…where'd you get the horse?"

Marian smiled giving the horse's nose a kiss. "He's a gift."

I stopped and gave her a look I had perfected over the years. The look a mother gives to a child they would like to shake upside down until they came to their damned senses. "A gift."

Robin popped up form the stables behind us. "And how are you going to reciprocate from this gift?"

I held my hands up. "I'm not listening to the two of you forget it."

Robin and Marian did their usual flirting fight and Marian finally agreed to check in at the castle to see what she could find.

Robin gave me a quick look. "And you, staying out of trouble?"

I gave him a sweet smile. "Not being dunked in the river am I?"

Robin looked between Marian and I shaking his head and running off. I don't think he ever bargained to have so many people give him a headache so quickly.

Marian took the horse brush from me. "So do you feel like coming to the castle?"

"Not particularly, but I probably should anyway. I've avoided traveling, but I suppose it's time to drop off clothing and pick up mendings. Of course now I'm under the protection of Gisborne's lady fair."

Marian chucked the brush at me head swinging onto the horse's back. "You know, you never know when to shut your mouth."

I gave her a wicked smile getting onto Fabian's back as we set a trot to my cottage to gather the mending basket. "And you my friend are quickly forgetting your sense of humor."

* * *

I decided to wait outside for Marian. I did a quick runaround dropping off clothes, picking some up, and making appointments for new fittings. I didn't want to wait around longer than I had to. I leaned against a wall near one of the back alleys that snuck you into the castle kitchens. I needed some place to duck out just incase Tobias should walk by.

"Miss do you happen to know where I can find a lovely seamstress?"

I turned quickly only for Will to pull me into a little alcove hidden from sight. I gave a laugh as I steadied myself. "Are you trying to scare me to death?"

Will had a wicked look in his eyes. "Not exactly." His hand moved to my side slowly moving my shirts up.

I gave a small laugh hitting him in the chest. "I don't think so."

His eyes darkened to the shade that made my toes curl and breath quicken. "You were very interested yesterday."

"Well yesterday it was just the two of us and we were home. Not out in the open hiding in an alley."

Will's lips brushed my own, no longer moving the skirts up, but bunching them in his hands. He moved his torso against mine, but his lower body hovered away seeming to increase tension. "Maybe you're right it might not be the best place…" His words held a little laugh because he could sense how unwilling I was to move at the current moment.

I squirmed slightly releasing a little sigh I did not know was hiding in me. "Will, maybe we can continue this, ah, later." I arched my back slightly moving myself closer to the wall and farther from Will's touch. "Don't you have a mission from Robin?"

Will leaned against his wall watching me. His lips curved into that dangerous smile. Apparently he didn't want to end things yesterday as I thought. We hadn't been intimate since our first night together, but now and then there was still a lingering tension in the air. Part of my body clenched at the sight of that smile and the look he gave me when I knew exactly what he was thinking. It was dangerous and oh so wonderful at the same time.

Will released the cloth still in his hands and took my hand giving it a light kiss. "I do, you're right. I will see you later, m'lady." With that he slid into the side passage and disappeared from my sight.

Marian appeared at my side a few moments later. "He did always know how to charm you."

I blushed deeply, I could feel it. "I'm sorry, were you just spying on me Marian?"

"Not that you would have noticed, but I only came at the end of your little talk. I see things are going well with Will again."

I smiled as we headed to the horses. "Things have been going very well with Will."

Marian climbed atop her horse and stared at me. "Siobhan…did you…?"

"Does it matter?"

Marian gaped at me. "Of course it-"

"No Marian, does it really matter? I love him. I will be with him when the King finally returns and restores peace. I don't want to be with anyone else and I will not be condemned to stay with a man I do not love just because of his position. I'm sorry Marian. I am not like you in the sense you can have Gisborne and Robin. All I have and want is Will. Yes I do know the way I went about things is not proper, but I do not care. Your rules and beliefs I respect because that is how I was brought up. That does not mean I must abide by them."

"And what if you become with child?"

I gripped the reins a little tighter pulling Fabian around leaning securely on my mending basket. "Then I bring our child into the world and if there is mercy it will be into a world of peace again and not disaster."

Marian shook her head. "My friend, I have always known you to be a strong person, but never foolish. There must be something else there that I do not see. Just promise me to be careful. I would not want one of my few friends taken away forever."

* * *

Marian had hit my doorway with an arrow message and I road Fabian quickly into camp the next morning.

Will met me in the front helping me down. "What's going on?"

I pushed the note into his hands. "Visitor on the move, Saracen."

Will gave me a brief look of shock and dragged me down to the others where he told Robin the news.

Robin looked at me. "What else?"

Will opened the note, but I broke in. "He left at dawn with Gisborne and some men. They're headed this way into the forest. Robin, I'm pretty sure that'll be his carriage we found. He might be looking for it."

Robin nodded giving a speech to the others at Will hurried me back to Fabian. He helped me up and gave me one of his famous looks. "Ride swift. Last thing we need is for Tobias to find you."

I leaned down giving Will a light kiss. "Let him try." I reared Fabian around and raced back to the cottage avoiding the short way incase Gisborne and his men should see me. I ended up circling the town and walking Fabian back into the house.

Matilda was waiting for me by the porch. "Someone looks a bit out of breath."

I ran forward giving her a tight hug. "Oh thank goddess you're okay."

Matilda gave a laugh and held me at arms length. "And why wouldn't I be?"

I gave a sigh motioning around. "If you've past through you must have hear about the attempted church burning."

"Aye, I hear many things." She gave me a look.

"Right, by all means come inside." I took off Fabian's reigns smacking his hide to go out back and stretch his legs. The one wonderful thing about my horse was he would attack anyone who ever tried to take him, smart horse. I went in through the back door pulling a chair up across from Matilda. "So what have you heard you wish to speak to me about?"

"Well I've heard quite a bit. Some things you haven't told me, some rumors about a wonderful boy I remember so well…"

I gave her a smile. "If you're asking about Robin, he is indeed back, in the flesh. Healthy and irritating as always, still driving Marian mad. I see him as much as possible. Do the laundry and the like."

Matilda smiled. "I also hear our young Robin helped someone close to you escape."

I gave a sigh, relaxing myself. With Matilda I never had to hide my fears or feelings. She was the midwife my mother sent me off to, to learn the trade when I was younger. "That was a very bad day. Matilda, I thought I was going to lose him. Little Lukie as well. If they died Dan wouldn't have lived much longer. I wouldn't have had anyone left."

Matilda gripped my hand. "You would have had me little one."

I smiled placing my other hand over hers. "Matilda, you haven't lived close to the village in years now. And from what I hear you're looking to get away for a while."

"Who'd you hear that from?"

"Rosa."

"My own daughter going around telling stories before I can get them across. Should have known she would have seen you eventually. But yes it's true. Shouldn't be more than a year, maybe just a few months. My sister just lost her husband and Rosa and I are going to stay with her for a while to help her get back on her feet. She's got three little ones, but she's my youngest sister. Never had a lick of sense, and never took care of any younger ones. She was a trouble maker, Ma married her off early. I just came to check up on you girl. I haven't seen you in some time and I worry. Especially with that man of yours go-Oh ho."

"What?"

Matilda's face broke into a smile. "He's not gone."

"Well of course he's not. He's in the forest with Robin and the others."

"No, no. I mean he's not gone from your life."

I felt the heat rise up my neck. "Of course he's not. I still love him."

Matilda's smile grew. "You little devil you sealed the deal."

I gaped at her. "Matilda!"

"Siobhan, little girl don't lie to me. I know that look. It's not only the look of a woman in love, it's the look of a woman who has a man tied down. It's a foolish look for most who don't have children. I know you don't have children, and I know you are not a fool. Which means he's spent the night here."

I crossed my arms unable to think of anything to say.

Matilda gave my head a kiss and got up from her chair. She squatted by me feeling my stomach and gave a satisfied noise before moving toward the door. "You're not with child now, but you'll have a healthy brood. That Will of yours should be proud he has the love of one of the strongest young women around. Now, if you should need anything you send word to my sister, Helena, over in Leicester. They'll know where to find us."

She gave me a hug and left without another word.

It was something about Matilda's visits. Every time I saw her I felt completely better about whatever situation I was in. I felt safer as if an invisible shield was placed around me.

I sometimes wonder what I would have been like if I hadn't lost my mother. Of course then I remember I never lost her. I still had her around. She was in my heart and in all of her friends. Her two best friends kept her alive for me. Will's mother, Jane, held on just long enough to tell me she and my mother would always watch over and protect me. With a smile she also reminded me to watch out for her hardheaded son since he listened to me more than her. Matilda lingered for a while, but even she moved on. Not to say she abandoned me, but she knew better than to smother me. She had a child of her own to care for and knew Will was looking after me as well. Even when we were young and decided we didn't really want to marry, we might as well be married to each other than some crazy other person. Will and I fought, but heaven help anyone who spoke poorly of me in front of Will.

I turned taking off my outer clothing and crawled into bed. I think I deserved to sleep in.

* * *

"Go away."

I hid further under my quilt bringing it up over my head.

There was a sigh from outside my window and I felt someone fall onto me.

I cried out attempting to push whoever climbed through the window off of me.

"Siobhan. Wake up. Come on, it's late and you get cranky if you oversleep."

"I get cranky if I don't sleep."

Will gave a little laugh and slowly pulled the quilt away from me. "I think I'll take the lesser of the evils."

I squeaked as he ripped the rest of the quilt off. "Will!" I grabbed the quilt back covering myself. I had gone to sleep in my shift, too lazy to even change into a nightgown.

"Djaq needs supplies from you."

I squinted at him from the bright light now flooding my room. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

I sprang out of bed, grabbing clothes and fussing around. I never slept this late. Goes to show how tired I'd been. Not giving a second thought to Will I threw off my shift and slipped into new clothes. If he was embarrassed it was his own fault for breaking in through my window.

I turned facing Will. "Now what does Djaq need?"

Will's eyes swept over me, not really hearing what I said. Apparently ripping off my clothes wasn't a great idea.

"Will. Focus."

Will eyes slowly cleared and he handed me a small parchment. "Djaq said I'd either forget or mispronounce something so she thought it better to make a list."

I gave a little laugh gathering small pouches and taking ingredients from jars. "I always knew she was smart. Now, who's the sleeping potion for?"

Will shrugged. "Harold I suppose. I didn't even know what the ingredients were for."

"And how's your visitor?"

"Prince Malik al-Ayyubi-n-Shadi is doing just fine. Honestly why do they all have such long names. I had to listen to it a few times before I could figure out what anyone was saying."

I was stunned. "Prince? Will…are we talking about Saladin's nephew?"

"One in the same."

I grabbed my cloak. "Well then. It's not often one gets to meet royalty."

"Too late we sent him back."

"Sent him…Will. This is going to require you to tell me everything that's been going on."

"I thought as much. Come on, you need to come to the forest anyway I'll explain on the way."

* * *

I sat to the side watching Will, Little John, Robin, and Allan ogle the women practicing their dancing below. Djaq and I gave them a weary eye and sighed to each other. Men.

Djaq leaned forward suddenly a scared look on her face. "This is not a ransom." We watched as the man below us ripped the curtain from the small carrying stand to reveal what looked like a soldier. "Robin this is not right. Muslim's are forbidden to worship human images. It might be the Al-Shuj'aan, Saladin's assassins."

"But they're women."

Djaq and I turned to give Allan a cold stare. I swear he shrunk back.

Robin shook his head. "That money could feed a lot of mouths, let's go."

"Robin, no!" Djaq pulled Robin back as the mood shifted.

The women suddenly took stances throwing what looked to be metal stars at the image of the soldier.

I gasped at their accuracy. "That's not worship."

"That's target practice." Will seemed to have read my mind.

I turned to Robin. "Let that teach you to be more careful. Think before you do Robin."

Djaq nodded. "You're not listening to me because I am a woman. Don't make the same mistake with them."

Robin nodded mouth still hanging open. "I'm all ears."

* * *

Djaq gave me a look. "Are you sure you feel comfortable about this?"

I nodded adjusting the last of my knives. "I will not sit this one out. If I go down I'll bring at least two of them down with me. You say these assassins are good? Well to this day I have never missed."

Djaq nodded with a smile. She knew what I meant. I didn't want to be left behind in case something went wrong. It wouldn't be right for me to live in case they didn't defeat this guard. Things were not looking so good for us. The assassins were sent to kill the prince. That much we knew. We also knew they had to be stopped, killing the prince meant the end of a peace treaty that could happen soon, and that was what we needed. We needed out King back and peace in the lands. We needed peace in the Holy Land and peace in our lands here at home. Prince John needed to be taken off the throne and I needed my life back. Harold was a prime example. We needed to stop everything that was going on.

In this time Harold had found his tongue. He revealed that the assassins were the ones who captured him. And had taught him how to break thick ropes. That was a trick I would love to learn myself, but I didn't say it out loud. I doubted anyone would appreciate the humor.

Now we were set out to do something we had to. Even Robin wasn't thrilled about these odds against us. He was even less thrilled when I told him I was coming. Will wasn't too happy either, but apparently the look in my eyes made him see my point. If they all died what did I have left? More years of misery in the village? Being roughhoused by the ones that ruled over us? No, I only behaved because Robin was trying to make a difference. If he died everything I had left was dead. So Will watched silently as I hid the remainder of my knives on my person ready to fight.

We walked to the castle, everyone in silence. Will sent me looks every now and then. I walked closer to him twining my fingers with his. I wouldn't leave him.

We heard screaming from the hall and quickly ascended the stairs to see the man who lead the assassins holding the Sheriff to the ground with his blade.

Robin shot an arrow through the man's middle and walked everyone forward. Getting closer Will threw his cloak over me hiding my face. Just in case we made this though it was better if we tried to pretend I wasn't here.

Robin sent the others to grab the prince still standing over the Sheriff. He turned to Will and I with a nod. "Will, you and your girl bring the horses to the East gate. We'll get Malik."

We nodded and ran down the hall. Will grabbed my shoulders and lifted me to the other side of the stair case as a blinded solider fell out of the room wielding a sword. Will knocked him down and hurried to my side as we hid watching the assassins run out of the room and toward the front. We stayed close to the wall the rest of the way bringing the horses to Robin's waiting point listening hard for any indication of what was going on. All I could hear was screaming, but not the screaming of anyone I recognized.

Will and I reared the horses back as there was movement from the servants' quarters. Robin and the rest proceeded out with who must have been the Prince. I slid from my horse handing the reins to Little John. Will gave me a hand up, pulling me behind him on his own horse.

Robin gave me a nod. "Nice to see you finally listened to orders and didn't run in, knives wielding today."

"Nice to see you alive Robin. Always a pleasure."

He laughed and led the way back to the forest.

* * *

The prince said his farewells to us all giving me a deep bow. "I appreciate you fixing the tears in my clothes. You did not have to do that."

I smiled bowing my head. "It is not every day I am allowed to work on the clothes of a prince. Or clothes of such beautiful fabric and color."

Night had fallen by the time we arranged a place for the prince and Harold to leave. Harold had decided to go, finding the treatment the prince knew of with the mask to relieve some of the pain he suffered. He also wished to see him safe stating there would never be true peace in his mind until there was peace out in the Holy Land. I had taken it upon myself to make sure they were dressed properly for their journey and would not look like lost beggars before they could find another safe place to stop.

The prince smiled at my words unwrapping one of his satin belts and placed it in my hands. "Please, do not argue but take this. I cannot find a way to repay your friends for their kindness, but it would please me for you to have this. Anyone who can appreciate something simple as color in fabric in this terrible time has a pure heart that must live on."

I curtsied. "Have a safe journey, may Allah watch over you."

His lips twitched to a smile. "Jazakallah Khair, Siobhan. I thank you again."

With that Robin and Much led the prince and Harold toward the road torches high.

Djaq stood by me in awe. "That is…" She was speechless.

I laughed. "Djaq, I have said this before I will say it again. What makes me so approachable to others is my acceptance of diversity and religion. I do not discriminate because that is what I was taught. In truth all religions believe in the universal truth of living in peace. In times like this it is hard, but peace can be found in simple places. Just greeting someone and giving them a kind reminder of their faith works."

Djaq simple shook her head with a smile. "I do not know how you do it."

I smiled back. "Neither do I. I do whatever I can to live to the next day. And I've managed to do it yet again."

Djaq and I began walking back to camp. "I have always meant to ask you. I show my faith when I get the chance to pray and I have the marks of Allah on my arms. Robin and the others wear their crosses. Do you have something in particular you do?"

I smiled. "I speak to the goddesses throughout the day, thanking them for allowing me to wake up again in the morning. It is the little things in my day that remind me of my faith. Of course I also have this." I held out my hand stretching my forefinger and thumb out. On the skin in between was a triskelion. My mother had given it to be when I was seven. She took me into the fields the day I finally grasped all she had taught me about her ways. She made a black dye out of a variety of plants and made a small fire. She heated up one of her needles and spent the afternoon pressing the dye and needle into my skin so that the triskelion would be forever with me protecting me. "This is my daily reminded of who I am and what I believe. The boys follow the Christ, you follow Allah, and I follow a universal being. An element found in every religion. I follow love."

Djaq smile squeezing my hand and lowering it. "One day you and I must have a long discussion about our religions."

I gave a good natured laugh. "My friend there is nothing I would enjoy more that to understand your faith."

She gave me a curious look.

"I need to know what kind of faith and obedience you have to live in the forest with Robin and the others and not want to kill them everyday."

* * *

**A/N:**

**A merry, merry to all. Yuletide, Christmas, Chanukah, Kwanza and Boxing day.**

**Ahhh the joy of knowing break is finally here soon coming and I will have time to myself finally. Of course spending time to care for a four year old isn't bad but away from people for a bit and back to my darling computer.**

**Might I add, I thank all my UK friends out there that don't think my writing is atrocious? Thank you greatly.**

**Anywho. Thanks for the reviews:**

**leafdom: Thanks! Love new readers, glad you enjoy my odd sense of humor.**

**Horatiofan101: I know I was terrible with this update, a lot came up between chapters 8 and 9. I never abandon stories, I have only put a story on hiatus and that was for less than a month, this year has just been hectic I'm sorry to say. Like I've said, I try not to force my characters into the story, I try to avoid forced appearances.**

**DeanParker: Thank you. Allan is fun to write. Beside Siobhan and Will I think I enjoy Allan and the Sheriff the most. They just have these amazing one liners.**

**Cowgirl: Yes, sorry about the late update. Much later than I would have liked I'm sorry to say. No little Will's or Siobhan's running around right now haha. That would cause a type of chaos Sherwood would not be able to currently handle. Allan is a sweet character and he just seems to be genuine in his protection of his friends. Even in the second season he never put them straight into danger. I think they're going to find a way to fix his position. I can't see him being able to handle the Sheriff for long. Just as I cannot see Gisborne not attempting to kill him at least once for that smart mouth of his.**

**PetiteDiable: Another new reviewer, my my I am becoming spoiled. Thank you for your input, glad to know you enjoy my little story here.**

**Pig-The-Prophetess: I always make sure to make a quick note to my reviewers. It's not a problem, sometimes my updates are a bit wonky. I'm glad you like the dialogue, I was trying to find something that included the proper talk of the time with a bit of local slang, I hope I didn't mess it up entirely.**

**emilyanne-xo: Thank you, so very much! I like trying to keep some historical facts in check, such as having people betrothed for a few years, it's an easy way to sneak in characters. I am very glad you enjoy my writing, I think I now prefer writing in 'proper' English. I know it makes my papers much more entertaining.**

**Rakuen91: Thanks for the review hope you enjoy this update.**

**Super late update. I suck big time.**


	11. Scales of Justice

**Disclaimer: If I owned Robin Hood I'd live somewhere nice in the UK. Preferably Scotland. With a nice Scottish boy. With a nice accent. And a nice body. And…I need to stop. You get the point.**

* * *

I was thrown from my house. "Oh, it must be a slow day if you are all coming to me and tossing me around like this."

Gisborne sneered down from his position on the saddle. "We've already found weapons from the cooper for Robin Hood. We're just here to make sure you do not supply him with clothes."

I gave a tired sigh and got to my feet brushing myself off. "Gisborne, honestly. I hardly have time to myself with all the work I do. Why would I end up doing work for free? I doubt Robin and his outlaw gang would have money to pay me. I don't have enough to do charity work."

Gisborne sniffed taking in my appearance. I couldn't hide how tired I was and for once it helped me. "Fine. I'll be on my way, but Siobhan you know I do not like you. Don't make me come after you a second time."

I held my tongue and merely nodded. The last thing I needed was to get locked away for saying something smart to Gisborne. Marian's help only went so far. Making fun of Gisborne in front of his guards and even Marian's persuasion couldn't help me.

I watched as he rode away a cage behind him filled. Luke, the cooper, and his apprentice were in the back. His apprentice. Little John's son. Oh dear, this was not a good thing.

Luke nodded to me as I hurried behind, the guards in front of the cage unable to see me. His voice was low and he spoke hurriedly. "Siobhan, bring word to Robin. They found the bows, we're all in danger. Please, if he can't get me tell him to rescue the boy. There is only one bow left hidden. Beneath the hay on the roof. Please Siobhan send help."

I nodded moving away from the caged wagon and hurrying back to my cottage. This was not good at all. It was one thing to capture those loyal to Robin; it was another to realize they were making weapons. Worst of all they had Little John's son who held his father's name. Little John was not going to be pleased when he heard of this.

* * *

"I'm guessing Little John already knows."

Robin groaned sitting up. "Don't speak so loud."

I had found Robin lying on the ground on my way to the camp. Looked like Little John had knocked him out after seeing his son taken away. "I should probably let you know they captured him."

Robin looked and me and sank back down. "No…"

"Robin thank God we-Siobhan?" Allan sped to a halt in front of me Will catching up to him. They were running which meant they did something around the castle. With the way taxes were being collected lately my guess is that one of their drop offs was nearly stripped of their recent money. I'm sure they went on to assault any guard nearby. I had seen them do it before, and it truly was a like a show. Without joke, Allan usually bowed before running away from the reinforcements that would pour out of the castle.

I frowned. "The two of you put on another show again didn't you."

Allan smirked. "The crowd enjoys it when we beat up the guards."

Will pushed forward catching his breath. "That's not the point. Robin, Little John's been-"

"Captured I know." Robin stood up. "Siobhan's already filled me in on that much. His son was taken away."

Allan helped Robin up and we all approached the edge of the forest meeting Djaq and Much. We filled them in on the happenings of the day and decided action must be carefully planned. It wasn't just about saving John today. This was going to take time to do it right.

* * *

I gave Robin a frown. "Couldn't we just arrest me? I mean, honestly. Gisborne hates me enough."

Robin laughed fixing the guard helmet on his head. "Nice try Siobhan, but Will's just a better option. If the Sheriff saw you, he'd just smack you around and let you go. No way is he getting rid of the one person who can properly dress him."

Will laughed throwing his hood on. "Robin's got a point. Plus, if I get the chance I'll be able to have a nice chat with your good friend Tobias."

I gave Djaq a look. "I honestly hope they pick on you this much."

Allan shook his head. "Not a chance. You don't live with us. Djaq has a better opportunity to kill us in our sleep."

Djaq smiled. "He has a point."

I smiled turning back to Allan. "And I have better options to poison you with. You know if some dyes are not washed properly position in the clothing can seep into your skin and kill you slowly."

Allan gaped open mouthed and looked as if he'd like nothing else than to rip his clothes off.

I laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "But where would the fun be in that?"

Will shook his head and gave my rump a smack ushering me away. "Go do something useful. Annoy someone else."

Robin laughed and called after me. "Better yet keep Marian out of trouble."

* * *

"Please explain to me why Robin's orders to you are always 'Keep Marian out of trouble'. Honestly."

I gave her a look. "Because you usually try doing something stupid to outshine Robin?"

"That is not…I mean that is terrible to say and…"

I took a bite of an apple I had purchased in the square. "You were saying?"

"Well…I have a proposition for you anyway."

I groaned. "Marian, must we do this again?"

"Yes."

I shrugged my shoulders and took the cuff key out of my hair handing it to her.

"Siobhan, how…"

"Marian I've known you long enough to read your mind, that's how I knew. As for how I got it, the guards should be more careful as to keeping keys out of sight. I picked this off one of them down in the market."

She nodded taking the key and heading toward the dungeons. Before we got down a guard met up with us giving an amused look to us. "And where do you ladies think you're going?"

Marian stood straighter. "I heard there were families down there with children. I wanted to make sure they had enough food, at least enough water." When the guard frowned, she drew up a secret smile. "I also heard about the wild man. I was hoping to get a look at him."

The guard gave a small laugh, but shook his head. "No. I can't let you in. Sorry." With that, he closed the door in our faces.

Marian turned to me with a huff. "Well? Do you at least have some sort of plan?"

"Well how about…"

"Marian. What are you doing here?" Guy appeared behind us.

I took the key from Marian, hiding it in the candle stand behind my back while Gisborne was distracted. Mustn't let him think Marian would do anything like rescuing prisoners, he might get a tad upset at that.

Gisborne nodded spotting me. "Siobhan."

I gave a tight smile. "Sir Guy, always a pleasure."

Marian gave Gisborne a smile. "Well I am sure you are busy so Siobhan and I will return to my room if you don't mind."

Gisborne nodded and stepped to the side.

I gave a sigh as I looked at the front tree with people huddled under it. I knew that cloak. That was Will's cloak. Oh damn they hadn't gotten him into the dungeons. "Uh, Marian. I think we may have a situation down there."

She looked over spotting Will and took my arm. "Let's stay in the room for a bit. Gisborne is going into the forest shortly, we'll be able to sneak him out."

"But Marian, Robin is-"

"I don't care what Robin says or is doing. We can do this ourselves."

I fell silent following her. Robin and Allan were guarding Will. All I was going to say was she just needed to make some story about there being room in the dungeon to bring Will down, but whatever made Marian happy. Where was the fun in bursting her bubble? It was much more amusing to see her face when she realized she and Robin still thought along the same wavelength.

* * *

Gisborne and Robin came into the room; Robin dressed as a guard carrying Marian's belongings from her horse.

Gisborne dismissed Robin and gave me a look. "Siobhan, could you possibly give Marian and I a few moments?"

I nodded, tossing my apple core into a waste bin next to Marian's desk. I slipped past the door and stood next to Robin, pressed against the wall, speaking softly. "You know that is a good look for you."

Robin glared at me intent on hearing all of Gisborne's wooing.

"You know you're simply going to drive yourself mad listening to everything he says to her correct?" Robin's glare grew and he placed a hand over my mouth so he could listen to what was going on.

"We should be spending more time together so that we can understand each other better."

Gisborne's words made me bite my lips. I wanted nothing more than to burst out laughing. Robin, however, didn't seem to find this funny. His fists were clenching and unclenching next to me.

A point for Marian for pushing Gisborne away as he went in for the kiss. He turned toward the door and I flew back taking position sitting on the wall while Robin disappeared behind a tapestry in Marian's room.

Gisborne nodded once to me and shut the door behind him. "Marian said she wanted to rest."

I inclined my head. "I plan on letting her rest Sir Guy. I just need to gather my satchel from inside." I smiled as he walked away in a huff.

Marian opened the door and looked around for Robin. Apparently, I was the only one who noticed he snuck in. She gave a little frown and let me in the room before her.

"Please, don't send me away." Robin smiled at Marian stepped out of his hiding place. Marian's face lit up as she saw him.

I curled my lip. "You two are terribly sickening, you know that?"

Marian shook her head and shooed me away.

I paused at the door looking toward Robin. "Shall I keep and eye on Allan and Will?"

Robin nodded and smiled at Marian.

In their own little world those two. Good for them.

* * *

I ran forward as they dragged Alice toward the dungeons and her son. "You cannot be serious?"

The Sheriff smiled. "One bad apple, might as well punish the whole barrel."

I stepped forward in Gisborne's face without thinking. "You are despicable. The woman has not done anything to either of you. Her boy didn't even do a thing. Punish the cooper not the woman and child."

Gisborne raised a hand to strike me but the Sheriff grabbed his hand. "Gisborne, Gisborne do you ever learn? This is my seamstress you must stop beating her about. I do not want eye damaged or blindness. Come even you have to appreciate all the fine work she has done. Just lock her up with these others against the tree for the night. Maybe that'll settle her down." The Sheriff grinned at me. "Now you can never say I have never done anything for you Siobhan." With that, he walked up the stairs whistling.

Gisborne glared and motioned to one of the guards to lock me up.

Allan hurried forward and sat me next to Will. Another guard shackled me correctly, much to the displeasure of the other two.

Once everyone was in their own corner Allan and Will both looked at me glaring.

I attempted to cross my arms then realized I didn't have that much motion. I bowed my head picking a thread on my skirt instead. "All right, so maybe it wasn't the best move."

Robin walked down the steps and over to where we were all standing now. "Will, I…Siobhan…what are you doing here?"

I smiled. "Apparently you can't leave me alone for too long."

Robin sighed turning to Will. "I give you credit for watching out for her all these years my friend."

Will scowled at me turning back to Robin. "So you're going to leave me locked here all night?"

"Yes."

"You're meant to say no. We're here to free you stuff like that."

"Don't worry there's a good reason for it. Well two since Siobhan is now here."

I grinned at Will squeezing his hand. "You get to make sure none of the men under this tree try anything."

Will's voice turned to that low, rumbling tone I knew only too well. "Siobhan."

"I was merely kidding, I promise. Unless Tobias comes, then we'll have problems."

Robin waved his hand. "You two can argue after." He placed the lock pick in Will's hands. "Now, take this lock pick. Tomorrow morning, during this Festival of Pain, you will help John and these other prisoners escape. You can leave Siobhan locked up if you like."

I frowned, slumping back down the tree. "That hurt Robin."

He waved his hand again. "Allan stay here. I'm going to find Much and Djaq and tell them of the new plan."

Allan shrugged to Will and ruffled my hair. "You have to learn to hold your temper."

I growled. "I do hold my temper. I'm just in a very bad mood okay?"

Will sat next to me looking me over carefully. "Why such a bad mood?"

I shrugged wrapping my arms around my knees.

I felt Allan move away as Will took my chin. "Siobhan what's wrong?"

I gave a sigh looking into his eyes. "I'm tired Will. I'm always tired."

It meant something that Will understood what I meant. He nodded kissing my temple and leaning me against his body. He understood how much I hated the feeling of being tired. It made me feel defeated, as if I was worthless or something. I did not enjoy the feeling of uselessness. Above all, it scared the hell out of me.

Will spoke softly into my hair. "Everything will be all right. We are going to figure out a way to settle things so you can rest easier."

I looked up at him cheek pressed against his chest. "I know you will. I trust you on that, I just…sometimes…"

"Sometimes what?"

"Sometimes I wish I could just be in the forest with you."

A shadow passed over Will's face. "Siobhan…"

"Siobhan?"

I looked up seeing whom else but Tobias walking over. It seemed the universe decided to pick today to pick on me. I moved away from Will, not as slow as look lingering, but not as fast as to look guilty. I was more at a speed where I looked as if I had been waken from a sleep or just seemed sick.

"Tobias. Nice to see you. Not entirely sure why you have that look on your face though."

His face reddened as he came over hand gripping the hilt of his sword. "What are you doing here and who is this?"

I sat up straighter elbowing Will to stay quite. When it came to negotiations and staying out of trouble I would always be better with words. "Well, I'm here for speaking out of turn per usual. The Sheriff decided instead of knocking me around leaving me here for the night would be just as good. This man is being kind enough to let me rest my head on his arm because I am not feeling well."

Tobias stood there looking to Will for conformation.

I slid my eyes and saw the muscle working hard in Will's jaw. He knew it was smarter to follow what I said, but it was going to pay a price for him to not do or say anything with Tobias just standing there. "I'm just making sure the lady is well. Wouldn't want anything to happen to her. Reminds me of my own lady."

Tobias relaxed slightly. "Your own lady?"

"Aye, sir."

"Well then. I best be on my way." He turned to Allan. "Keep an eye, make sure none of Robin Hood's men try and release any of these prisoners."

Allan nodded and grunted.

Tobias looked at me with a mock smile. "Maybe this will finally teach you to keep your place. See how your former love lives and realize you could have it so much better if you just accept him gone."

Will reached for my sleeve but it was too late. My mouth had already opened in protest. "He is not gone as long as I remember him. He's always with me. I do not accept defeat as easily as some. Know that Tobias. It may one day save your life."

Tobias' eyes flared with some unknown emotion. He turned on his heel and walked out without so much as another look back at me.

Will looked at me with a mix of pride and frustration. "You know, I'm glad I am not the only one who you torment daily."

I curled into his arms with a sigh. "You should know by now that's just in my nature."

"A very tiresome one you are."

I grinned wickedly. "So tell me about this other lady of yours."

Will groaned leaning his head into the tree trunk. "You never stop do you?"

"It's not in my nature."

* * *

Will moved closer to me in the crowded room. His fingers found mine behind my back and moved slowly up to work on picking the lock on the cuffs.

I gripped his hand for a moment looking at him. "Maybe Robin was right and you should leave me cuffed."

Will gave me a look. "It won't look odd at all if we uncuff everyone but you. No. I'm uncuffing you just like the others. Plus I don't want you vulnerable just incase the Sheriff decided to take it out on anyone left in the room. No, everyone evacuates."

I sighed and took the pick from him and finished picking the lock before passing it to the man next to me.

The Sheriff had left me chained and brought me into his torture room with the others. He said he didn't want to have me injured. He just wanted me to stay for the show. Marian was forced to stay as well, but because of her father's title behind held against will meant not leaving her chair. Of course, she had a little minor disagreement when she first saw me locked up, but she had settled since then. I think she felt a bit better knowing Will was beside me and would likely throw me to the ground if I tried something foolish.

John's family was thrown before the coals and I could feel Will freeze next to me. We both watched as John closed his eyes against the scene and his fists opened and closed against the plank about his neck. He stood up screaming as the guards attempted to placed both his wife and son's faces into the coals. The wood about his neck broke and splintered about.

I couldn't help it when my jaw dropped. I always know John to be extraordinarily strong, but…bloody hell. I watched as he took out the guards.

"Charity starts at home Vaizey!" Robin appeared at the banister throwing coins down to everyone below. People jumped from their chairs and even the guards threw themselves toward the money.

Allan dumped a bag of coins and hurried down the stairs to Will. "Had a good night sleep?"

Will threw off the cuffs and proceeded toward the nearest guard, shouting to the others to listen to his command. He had a second to look at Will before a fist knocked him backward.

I let the cuffs fall from my wrists, rubbing them slowly and standing by Will. "I take it you feel better now?"

Will nodded with a smile. "Very much so. We'll have to hurry. Gisborne and Tobias will have found the grain has replaced the coins by now. They're probably breaking down the door as we speak."

I nodded and moved about helping prisoners stand up and ushered them toward the doors. John lifted Luke onto his shoulders as Robin went to drag the Sheriff toward one of his own devices.

I watched Alice fall and ran to help her. "Come on I'll show you the quickest way out. John, stand on the other side of your mother okay?"

The boy nodded making sure his mother didn't wobble too much.

I looked over my shoulder at Little John. "You've got him okay?"

"Yes, hurry Siobhan. I want to get them to the woods as quickly as possible."

I nodded walking outside. Will appeared and unlocked the ankle shackle that was causing Alice's lack of balance.

Alice smiled to us and hurried ahead after her son and the others.

Will took my elbow, steering me the same way. "We need to have a talk."

I nodded. "I know, but do you think we can get out of here first?" I watched as the door opened and pushed him into the alley where the others were hiding as Gisborne led his men inside the castle.

Robin checked around after the last guard headed inside and motioned us out the front gates.

I looked over my shoulder and for a moment, I swear I thought I saw Tobias watching me from the highest window.

* * *

Alice took my hand as she climbed into he carriage that would take her and the others away. "Siobhan, you take care of yourself okay?"

I nodded. "You know I will of course. Is there anything I can do for you?"

She smiled. "You watch over John and the others. Remind them that they are appreciated no matter what happens. If you need anything at all do not hesitate to send word all right?"

I nodded and stepped aside as the cart began to move.

"Oh and Siobhan?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"You're mother would be so proud."

I waved goodbye and stood with the others watching Little John.

The great man took a giant sigh and put his tag back around his neck looking at us. He pointed behind him to the retreating carriage and his son. "Him I am proud to know." He took a look at the lot of us and shook his head coming forward. "You I'm stuck with."

Will nudged me forward taking a path that would loop around the camp and back to my cottage. "I still want to have that talk with you."

"I figured as much."

"You don't sound too pleased."

"Will whenever you want to talk it's usually because you are going to attempt to talk me out of something."

"Under the tree the other day you said something I did not like."

"Let me guess. It was when I told you that sometimes I wish I could be in the forest?"

"Yes…"

I sighed taking a seat on a falling log to Will would have to stop moving and look at me. "Will, you cannot make me stop wishing that sometimes. I know it's for the best that I stay in the village, but allow me sometimes to wish. I know I can't join you we've had this discussion hundreds of times."

Will squatted in front of me taking my hands. "Then why do you keep saying it?"

"Because Will, I get lonely. In case you haven't noticed a good amount of the people left that I do get along with have had to move to other villages. I still see you yes, but…sometimes I hate the fact that before Robin came I could wake up and go see you every morning. On holiday you and your father didn't have to work and we could go lay under the willow, or head down to the stream for the day. Yes I know I'm being both selfish and childish, but I am lonely. I feel so distant from Marian, even now. She's divided so terribly between Robin and Gisborne. She'll never admit it but she does love Robin with all her heart. Yet, I can see in her eyes she cares for Gisborne. She does not love him as she does Robin, but she does not like seeing how the Sheriff treats him. I just…I feel isolated from everyone."

Will took my hands again looking into my eyes. "Siobhan tell me what to do. Tell me anything I can do to make this better for you and I will do it. I know this is hard for you, it's hard for me too. I see you standing behind your cottage some nights just looking into the darkness. I don't like seeing you there alone. I have to stop myself from running toward you and keeping you inside. But I know above everything else that we can make it. You and I can make it until the king comes home. We both know it."

I nodded sliding off the log and into his waiting arms. "I know. Just promise me that if something happens in the village I can stay at camp. Promise you won't make me move to another village."

Will moved my face to look at me fully and smiled. "I promise. How could I keep an eye on you if you were miles and miles away?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yay a better update. I know I suck sometimes. It's not easy being me though, you have to understand that.**

**And my thanks:**

**PetiteDiable: haha hey if I was stuck in a forest like Will with no other female interaction besides Djaq (who could kill him in his sleep if she didn't like his advances) I'd grab any opportunity I could too.**

**Cowgirl: Thanks as always. I know I wish I was in the UK. I'm impatient so I watch the episodes online and oh damn I love Will and Allan more than life. Yes, I admit I still adore Allan, you can't not love him. Anyway, Siobhan is indeed Irish. As for religion, it's a bit tricky. Her mom was born in Ireland as past chapters tell so she grew up with the Irish traditional religion and her father's Christianity. She prefers her mom's views of the Celtic religion to her father's religion. However, as you see she's open to religions and she never really condescends someone's religion. If you have any other questions I'd be happy to answer them, I want to do a thing about her whole self but I'm just sneaking it in here and there. I don't want to get away from the whole plot fully, so we find out snags about her every chapter.**


	12. Stitch in Time

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Robin Hood. Just my own characters. Bloody hell, just get over it already.**

* * *

I stared at Will blankly. The others were headed to the cave and we needed to get there. I didn't have my horse which meant we had to run. Fast. We needed to let Robin know right away what was going on because this was not good at all.

"Siobhan, can you run?"

"Of course I can."

Will nodded and reached for my hand running as fast as we could. I never knew I could jump logs or run as quickly as we did. I suppose it mainly had to do with the news. I was still trying to sort it out in my head.

King Richard, our king was coming home. He was on his way home now. Could this be the prayer we were waiting for? Please, please let it be the time for peace. Yet, wouldn't we have heard of peace by now? Wouldn't the world of peace in the Holy Land arrive before the return of our King?

Will and I fell into the cave as the others were cleaning up. It was the driest place around and the safest. Will was doubled over and I was on my knees at his side leaning against one of his legs for support as we both caught our breath.

Robin stared at us, giving us time. "Well?"

I looked up at Will shaking my head. I wouldn't be able to get the words out, he would have to.

Will took a last breath and stared up at Robin. "The King is coming."

Much stared up at us. "Richard? To England?"

Little John shook his head in disbelief.

Will straightened up. "It's not a rumor John." He took my arm helping me up. "Siobhan and I met with Thornton, you know he's still trying to find out anything to help you Robin. He heard Gisborne talking."

Much still looked shocked. "To England?"

I nodded. "To Nottingham. They're saying he's landed at Hull. They say he's coming here on his way to London."

Much jumped to his feet. "The King to Nottingham! Oh this is good…isn't it?" He looked back at Will and I for conformation. "The King?"

Will nodded breathlessly answering. "Yes."

Allan tried to silence Much's joyous exclaims about the King's return. He realized why Will and I looked upset. "Much. Shut up."

Much ignored him going on about everyone going home and Robin pardoning Allan and John.

Robin looked up from his corner. "Will?"

Will was biting the skin around his thumb and looked to me. I placed a hand on his shoulder unsure of what to do.

Much continued on his praises until he saw Robin had gotten up.

Robin walked to where Will and I were standing looking closely at us. "Will. Siobhan. Tell me."

Will looked at me for help. "Gisborne is saying…" His words trailed off unsure of what to say, or better, how to say it.

I nodded helping him continue. "Now the King's coming back, Gisborne is saying…"

Robin nodded seeing through us. "Gisborne is saying he will marry Marian."

Will nodded, neither of us could say anything else. What could you say at a time like this? What could you say bringing news this heartbreaking? It wasn't as if Marian was dying, but she'd live and be out of Robin's reach forever if Gisborne got his way.

Everyone looked at each other no one really meeting Robin's eyes.

Robin simply shook his head retreating farther into the cave. "She'll never go through with it."

Will looked to me silently urging me to say something. I grimaced and continued with the message. "Gisborne's saying the wedding's on Saturday. Robin…I'm sorry."

Robin looked at me. "Siobhan. Does she know yet?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. "No. Will and I only just found Thornton. We wanted to find you as quickly as possible. I didn't think to stop and tell her first. We're the first to know really."

Robin nodded. "It is better you didn't find her first. Marian is a good actress but I don't know how well she'd be able to hide already knowing about the King." He paused thinking. "Siobhan return home. Go to Marian's later this afternoon. If Gisborne hasn't yet arrived…well, you do what you think is best. I will go talk to Thornton myself."

I nodded. "I'm sorry Robin."

Will squeeze my fingers and nodded as I ran out of the cave. The King coming home might mean Robin would be giving lands back, but Marian's fate would still be up in the air.

* * *

I sat on Marian's porch as night started to fall. She was practicing with her sword against the pole in the ground. Neither of us really had much to say. Or rather, neither of us truly knew what to say. We got the preliminary speech out of the way. She told me of all Gisborne had said. I said I already knew. We both knew Robin knew. Which meant we both knew he was not very pleased…at all.

I looked beyond her spotting Robin. "I'll just, uh, go for a walk then."

I walked past Robin speaking low. "Robin, be kind. She's about as happy as you are."

I climbed atop one of the poles that was used to hand laundry and doubled as a practice post for sword fighting and the like. There were deep scars in the wood so as to let me sit at the top and watch.

Marian and Robin's voices rose alerting Sir Edward to come outside. He sent Marian in as Robin walked away. He raised his eyes at me nodding to come inside. He knew as well as I did, he may have been her father but Marian needed a female presence. Even if I was younger than she was, I was the closest female she trusted. Marian didn't need her father right now. She needed her best friend.

I took my time climbing down knowing Edward had some things he probably wished to say to Marian first. I came to the door slowly listening to see if it was appropriate for me to enter.

"One final fling to make me feel more comfortable in my marriage."

I sighed. I knew it. Marian was going to do something stupid as the Night watchman. After she married Gisborne she wouldn't be able to sneak about. She will be a caged bird. A beauty on display for all to see, but unable to spread its wings.

Edward took his daughter's shoulders. "You are my world. You know that."

Marian smiled sadly. "I am marrying a man I do not love. There are worse things in heaven and earth."

_Like not being able to marry the one you love_, I thought bitterly.

"And I am glad and proud…that you are my father. My wonderful honorable father."

I pushed open the door staying close to the wall as I watched Edward retreat. Marian slumped into a chair looking at me as if waiting to hear what I had to say.

"I give up what do you expect me to say?"

Marian sighed. "Anything really. Tell me I'm doing the right thing."

I leaned against the wall looking her over carefully. "Marian we've been friends long enough for you to know I won't lie to you."

She sighed. "You sound just like Robin."

I shrugged. "Tell me you don't think he's right on a level."

"I want him to be right, but my father…"

"You're father is a grown man. You both can disappear for a short time. A week at most. The King adores Robin. I think he'll believe the words of the man who saved his life over men who are loyal to his brother. A brother that has been slowly tearing England apart in his absence."

"Siobhan I…" Marian shook her head hands over her eyes. "Please go home tonight. I am not angry, I am just tired. I cannot do this tonight."

I nodded going into a small bow. "Whatever you say m'lady."

* * *

I found Allan, Much, and Will talking in the village. I stood in the shadows listening with a smile. They were talking about what they would do when Robin's title was restored.

"I'll have my Bonchurch. Everything I was promised I'll have." Much gave a satisfied grunt looking at the others.

Will smiled shaking his head. "What about you Allan?"

"Me? I suppose I'll have a lodge of my own. Yeah, servants and the like. Won't have to go around hunting after deer unless I want to. Maybe even settle down." He laughed. "Well, maybe. You?"

Will thought a moment. "Carpentry I suppose. Wood." He had that little smile he got whenever he thought about his creations. I always made fun of that smile. It was endearing, but funny. Will would forget what he was previously talking about when the subject of wood came up.

Allan grinned. "And what about our Siobhan. Going to make an honest woman out of her."

Will grinned. "Nothing I'd like more." He stood next to his friend clapping him on the shoulder. "Waking up and seeing that face every morning? You can have all the riches you want my friend. I already have my treasure."

Pitts, the village physician, entered his residence and Allan was watching the door. I snuck behind Will at the end of the wall and giggled.

Will rounded on me with his hatchet and made a face. "Siobhan, do you think it's wise to sneak up on me?"

I gave him a wicked smile. "Well if I'm your treasure than you must be a dragon. And dragons will protect their treasure until the very end."

Will's face reddened slightly. "Don't you know it's impolite to eavesdrop on other people's conversations?"

I just continued to smile at him, watching as the redness departed and his face grew into a soft smile.

"My, my. I never thought I would see a day when you kept silent." Will gave my hand a kiss and ushered me along. "We'll talk later. I'm glad I made your day better for once."

* * *

"He loves me."

"Any fool could have told you that."

I smiled and threw some flour at Marian. I looked toward the window with a frown. "Marian it's getting dark. If you truly feel the need to do this it might as well be now." I shook my head. I still did not like this plan of hers.

Marian nodded. She was already in her outfit and grabbed her mask. She went to tie it on and paused. "What's wrong Siobhan?"

I sighed. "I just…I have a bad feeling about it tonight, that's all."

Marian smiled and gave me a hug. "Head home I'll be perfectly fine."

I clapped my hands getting rid of the extra flour and sighed. "Just if you need anything come to my house all right?"

She gave a little laughed and nodded. "You can finish this lot of bread, but promise to leave right after."

I nodded shooing her out the door with a smile.

* * *

I clutched my heart as Robin stepped from the shadows on Marian's front porch. "Robin, how many times must I ask you to stop doing that?"

"What is she planning Siobhan?"

I sighed. "She's going to steal Gisborne's money. Her last hurrah as Night watchman."

"She WHAT?"

"Sh! Robin, keep your voice down. She only just left you might still be able to head-"

He was gone before I finished my sentence.

I took another step and called to the shadows. "All right. Come out before I become angry."

The others looked at me and at the retreating Robin unsure of what to do.

I sighed. "I don't know if it's best for everyone to go or not. All I know is Marian should have listened to me for once."

Little John shook his head. "Women." With that he led us all after Robin, running through the woods.

Will turned and pointed to me. "You are not coming. You know where to meet us."

I rolled my eyes pushing past him, but he wrenched my arm around. "Will, you're hurting me."

"Siobhan. I'm serious."

I looked into his face and pulled out of his grip. "Fine."

He looked at me for a moment, and just turned running.

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

I sat in the cave picking at my skirt and waiting. There was a flash of lightning and I jumped from where I was sitting and walked toward the entrance. "Feck." I ran around to where I was sitting and brought up the fire.

Djaq, Much and Little John both looked up startled. "What-"

"Something's wrong. Something is very, very wrong."

Little John stood next to me. "No one is hurt. I'm sure they just took the longer way around."

I shook my head. "No. I mean something is wrong. I can sense it. Where-"

Robin came into the cave carrying Marian. "JOHN!"

Little John ran forward taking Marian from Robin. Djaq, Much and I swarmed around Robin looking for answers.

Robin's eyes stayed on Marian as he spoke to us. "Gisborne stabbed her, in the belly."

Djaq and I cleared the way finding dry hay, and arranging a soft place for her to lie. Much grabbed light while Little John and Robin did what they could to position Marian on the flattest surface.

Djaq and I looked at each other with a nod turning to the others. "We will need fresh water to clean the wound. Siobhan and I will do what we can. Between us there is enough medical knowledge, more than what any of you could do anyway."

Robin opened his mouth, but I held up a hand. "I agree with Djaq. She did not mean it that way, but you mustn't argue with what we say." I lowered my voice speaking just to Robin. "It is not as shallow as Marian would have you believe. Please Robin, just listen to whatever Djaq says."

He wasn't happy but Robin nodded. Djaq was already straddling Marian's legs getting a better look at the wound.

I tapped Much's arm. "Wine?"

"Do you think you should be drinking at a time like this?"

"…Much I meant for Marian."

"Oh. Right."

"Siobhan."

I turned seeing Robin looking through my satchel. "Need something?"

"Djaq needs a needle."

I bit my nail feeling my skirt. I usually kept my needles on me at all times. Unless I went to Marian's, then I usually left them at home. My fingers felt my thickest needle and I sighed. "I only have one with me, but it's rather thick."

Robin took the needle a sad smile on his face. It was the same needle Marian had used to stitch up his arm.

I didn't usually carry such a thick needle on me. I usually had smaller needles for mending wounds, but sometimes the wound was too large and needed to be sewn up quickly. This was obviously one of those times.

* * *

Djaq finished her stitching so we both moved to the front of the cave to sit with Little John and washed our hands with the rain.

Djaq looked to Little John. "No sign of Allan or Will?"

He folded his arms with a grimace. "No."

Djaq and I looked at each other with a frown. Either something had happened or Allan…or Allan was up to his old high jinks. That was something neither of us wanted.

Djaq sat against a side of the wall looking at me. We both needed to do something to kill the time. "Siobhan. How about you tell us a story?"

I gave a laugh. "A story?

"Yes a story. Come you must tell us something about your childhood. What were you like growing up?" She paused and gave a laugh. "better yet, what was it like growing up with Robin and Marian and Will?"

I smiled stretching. "Well you must also keep in mind, Much was here as well."

Much smiled. "Glad to see you remembered."

I rolled my eyes. "It would be incredibly hard to forget about you Much. As I was saying, you must keep that all in mind. It was the three boys and the two girls. Much was the miller's son, best friend to Robin and in later days pretty much his servant. These days started early. I had enough clout being the daughter of the seamstress and alchemist to already have position to be promised as Marian's personal servant at an early age. In most cases, it would mean that I would be living with Marian and her father, but I was allowed to live with my parents because of my age and the fact I was to be the seamstress when I was older. Much…well Much mainly lived with Robin because he gave his own parents a headache."

"That's not…okay it's only partially true."

I gave a laugh. "Anyway. Will's father was a carpenter and his mother did a bit of everything you could say. Marian's mother came from high class and her father was Sheriff. Robin was just Robin. His father was Lord and his mother Lady. Nicest people you could meet. How we all became such close friends is anyone's guess. Most children would resent being thrown together like that, but we made it work. I'm trying to think of a good story to tell you. It's a bit hard, every day was a bit of an adventure."

Much gave a laugh. "May I then?"

I bit my thumb. "Can you be trusted telling a good story?"

Much frowned wrinkling his nose and turned to Djaq. "She always overreacts this one. Anyway one of my favorite memories is the day Robin found out he was going to marry Marian."

I stifled a snort.

"What?"

"I know the only reason you like that story."

"Well, it's my story to tell so bugger off. Let's see. Robin and I were fifteen at the time, which would make Marian thirteen, Will just about ten and Siobhan nine. It still feels like yesterday…"

I smiled letting Much go ahead. I remembered it quite well too.

**::insert author's style of fade out into memory sequence…I know I suck::**

_Marian turned to me with a huff. "Siobhan, can't you go any faster?"_

_I stuck my tongue out at her while finishing plaiting her hair. "If you would stop moving I could do this faster." I jumped as Much came through the doorway grinning. "I told you to stop doing that! What's got you grinning so wide?"_

_Much looked over his shoulder and grinned wider. "I know something you-"_

"_-don't know. I figured that part out for myself that you Much." I tied off the ribbon letting Marian get up. _

_Will appeared at Much's shoulder smiling. "Did you tell her yet?"_

_Marian rounded on me, hands on her hips. "What're they talking about Siobhan?"_

_I shrugged. Being the youngest usually meant I found everything out last. This time was no exception. "Boy things?" I guessed._

_Robin appeared behind Much holding a flower out to Marian. Tuft of hair falling over his eyes and almost passing for innocent. "For you."_

_Marian took a cautious step forward plucking the flower from his grasp. "What did you break Robin? I can't keep taking the blame."_

_I giggled, but was silenced by a look from Robin._

_Robin smiled at Marian and went into a full bow. "I didn't break anything. I was told I should be nicer at you."_

"_why?"_

"_Because when we're older we're suppose to marry."_

_I clapped a hand over my mouth to stifle the giggling._

_Both Marian and Robin rounded on me glaring._

_I took a step back extracting my hand. "Sorry, but it does make sense."_

_Marian's jaw dropped looking indignant. "How?"_

_I hid behind the wooden pillar that Marian's servants used to hang the laundry. "I would explain if you two would stop advancing at me."_

_Will and Much came to my rescue taking position at either side of me. Will nodded. "We are supposed to look after her. She is the youngest after all."_

_I crossed my arms blushing. "You don't have to sound so superior."_

_Will laughed ruffling my hair. "Well I am older."_

"_That doesn't make you smarter."_

_Robin cleared his throat. "If you two you please stop."_

"_He started it!"_

_Robin smiled. "Siobhan."_

"_Fine. But I am smarter." I mumbled. I cleared my throat before Will could talk. "The way I see it it's a smart move. Both you and Marian are form good families, and your parents are both really close. You're both really alike, the age is right, and I mean you have a lot in common. You're a smart match."_

_Marian looked disgusted. "A smart match! Siobhan who's side are you on? Why would I want to be stuck with Robin! He's so annoying!"_

_It was Robin's turn to look offended. "And why would I want to be stuck with a prissy little thing like yourself?"_

_Marian drew a fist back and punched Robin square in the jaw. She started laughing, but Robin kicked her in the shin and they proceeded to roll around the yard fighting._

_I jumped out of the way with a snicker._

_Much looked at me. "Proud of yourself?"_

_I tucked a spare bit of ribbon in my pocket and nodded. "They proved my other point. They are both the most stubborn people I know. They're a match made in heaven."_

**::end memory sequence::**

Djaq begin laughing. "Why is that your favorite story Much?"

Much smiled back at her fondly. "It was the first time Robin was the one with the black eye. His mother started scolding him for fighting until she found out it was from Marian. She began laughing so hard Robin left the house in a fit."

* * *

I stirred as Djaq rushed into he cave in a panic. "'swrong?" I hard to stretch, my words were a bit slurred early in the morning. "What's wrong?"

"Marian. Much said he tried to wake her before, but she did not stir."

I jumped up next to Djaq. "What do you mean didn't stir?"

"Her body is shutting down."

Robin jumped up next to us. "What-"

I looked at Djaq and slapped Marian across the face. "Wake up!"

Marian stirred slightly. "I don't feel well."

I gave a little sigh. "Djaq, you'll have to reopen the wound."

"I know." She turned to Robin. "Stay here, hold her hand. I need to find clean instruments."

I followed Djaq outside as we met with Much.

Much stirred his stew. "So does Marian want eggs or bacon. She can't have both I don't care who she is."

Djaq didn't look at Much or me. "Pray to your god, and mine."

"Why?"

"Because she is going to die."

Much lost grip of his ladle. "What?"

"I've seen that face a thousand times before."

"Ah…what do we do?"

"I need hot water, knives." She tossed berries toward him. "Grind these into a fine paste also." She turned to me. "Can we use your knives?"

I nodded. "Of course. Uh, how many?"

Djaq gave me a look. "I am not sure."

"Well…I've got them all on me so that works just as well I suppose." I tied up my hair taking a small dagger from behind my neck. I tired to conceal all my weapons just incase I was ever arrested. Guards always forgot to check some spot on your body. They usually forgot some spot on a woman and neck was an obvious place to forget. The two from my wrists I flipped into her hands.

I went for more but Djaq held up a hand. "I think this will be enough." She moved to the boiling water and ran the blades inside. "Out of curiosity how many blades do you carry on you? Honestly I mean."

"Eight."

"Eight? My friend I would hate to be an enemy of yours."

I smiled. "And I of you." I knelt to help her clean the blades. "but now it is Marian that needs our help. Shall I help Much with the grinding? You want the berries mixed with some hemlock I suppose?"

Djaq smiled. "I am always grateful to have someone nearby who knows exactly what I am thinking. It is much more helpful."

I nodded and went to help Much who was busy speaking to himself and nearly took out his finger twice with the grinding stone. This wasn't just anyone we were trying to save. This was Marian. A friend to us all and the one thing that kept Robin going every day.

* * *

I breathed a deep sigh of relief as Marian's heart began beating again. "Djaq, what do you call that, that thing you just did?"

Djaq shook her head. "I do not know. I saw my father do it a few times, it usually worked. I had to try." She shook her head. "It will happen again. Where is the physician?"

Robin ran into the cave. "Djaq. Much. John. Is she-Here is the physician."

Pitts entered cautiously looking at the body. "Science is advanced, but we are always in the hands of the Lord."

Djaq explained the wounds and what she had done. Pitts just nodded distractedly. She gave him an odd look and asked for a clean needle for his kit. He gave a nervous laugh and opened his bag.

I shot Robin a curious look but he was staring at Pitts' bag. Robin's hands flexed and he excused himself heading toward the entrance.

Djaq and I proceeded with fixing the wound under the eye of Pitts. Things were going smoothly and Djaq was finishing her stitches when Robin's steps came though.

"Much! John! Grab your weapons!" He was toward the front of the cave somewhere scurrying around.

Much and John looked to me and I nodding letting them know we could finishing things without them.

Pitts waited a few moments and bowed to us laughing as he went out.

Djaq and I looked to each other and noticed Marian was not waking up. Her heartbeat was slow, hardly there at all. My hands shook as I stood looking down at Marian where she lay. My best friend…

Robin came into sight looking at us. His body was stiff and it seemed unreal.

Djaq's eyes were wide and glassy. "Robin…I'm sorry." She went to his side touching his shoulder before walking to the front of the cave.

I fell to my knees beside Marian. My whole world was falling apart. First it had been my parents, then Will's. That was almost laughable. Will had left. He and Allan. I should have realized that the other night, the way he grabbed my arm. He was leaving me behind. Everything he thought was better. Now my very best friend lay before me, dead. Her lover now crying at her other side, holding her head in his hands. We were all going to die in this cave. That was why Pitts was laughing. He was never helping Robin or Marian. He was leading the Sheriff right to where we were hiding.

* * *

I do not know how much time passed that Robin and I sat in the cave with Marian's body. All I knew was that Robin pulled me up with a strange look in his eyes. In my hands, he placed my knives and dagger. All were clean, not a spot of blood left on them. He must have washed them while my mind was elsewhere. "Siobhan. For Marian."

I blinked coming back to life, squeezing my blades. "For Marian."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you as always:**

**PetiteDiable: I'm back on my better updates, hope this keeps everyone pleased.**

**Cowgirl: glad you liked the chapter and the information. The Druids and Celts are similar but not really the same. The Druids never exactly followed a strict religion. The Druids were more of teachers and historians than religious leaders.**

**leafdom: thanks, hope this chapter was good for you.**


	13. Serendipity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, nor am I affiliated with BBC in anyway. I just own my own characters and my own slight twist on the plot.**

* * *

_I do not know how much time passed that Robin and I sat in the cave with Marian's body. All I knew was that Robin pulled me up with a strange look in his eyes. In my hands, he placed my knives and dagger. All were clean, not a spot of blood left on them. He must have washed them while my mind was elsewhere. "Siobhan. For Marian."_

_I blinked coming back to life, squeezing my blades. "For Marian."_

* * *

There was a moment of understanding between us. We both lost the things that had kept us careful, on our toes. The things that held us back and prevented us from breaking all the rules. If we had to go out, let it be the right way.

I threw my arms around Robin's neck in a tight hug. "She always loved you Robin. We all knew it, she knew it especially."

He smiled sadly patting my cheek. "I loved you all. Tried to protect you all but-"

"You succeeded in that. Never think you didn't." I squeezed his hand tightly, making him truly listen. "We're still alive thanks to you. If you hadn't been here half of Locksley, hell, half of everyone around Nottingham would be dead."

He looked toward Marian, a fired behind his eyes. "May I ask a last favor?"

"Fighting beside you is not a favor, but a choice Robin."

"That is not what I mean. Switch clothes with Marian. If Gisborne and the Sheriff find her, I do not want Gisborne to know she was the Night Watchman. It will only bring problems to her father."

I nodded moving toward my friend lying still on the bed. Djaq and I had been forced to remove her pants and cloak so to better work on her. Thankfully, we were around the same size. I slipped off my skirt taking off the straps that held smaller knives to my legs. Two were set outside my ankles and two on my inner legs just below my knees. Walking into her pants I arranged the straps so the knives could keep their place now outside of my clothing. The cloak and mask quickly followed. I would not remove Marian's top. That I just could not do. I moved my skirt up and over her legs, a heavy feeling in my heart. It was an odd feeling to watch her lying there. As if any moment she would simply open her eyes and scold all of us for letting her sleep.

Djaq appeared in out sight knife to Pitts throat. "Robin, what do we do with him?"

Robin had retaken his position next to Marian, looking blankly down.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Robin it's time." We could all hear the Sheriff outside the cave we had to move.

Without a word Robin stood grabbing his arrows and pushing forward.

Djaq and I exchanged looked running forward, Pitts still at the mercy of Djaq's blade. I looked around and spotted one of Allan's bows and quiver. He preferred sword, but all of them had a backup weapon. The ground was littered with bows, but only one full quiver. I only had so many knives, arrows were quicker if I wanted to kill from a distance.

Arrows flew about my head as I went after Robin.

Good arrows fell about my feet. "Hello then." I picked them up adding to the amount I already possessed and began to shoot. I aimed for the archers, they were the current threat. None of the others would advance too quickly. Not while Robin was firing.

I moved to the top of the rock and I could hear Gisborne screaming. Funny, he thought he killed the Night Watchman. It was foolish but I aimed and arrow ripping the sleeve of his jacket. Waste of an arrow, but I felt better.

Below me Robin was out of arrows, I was about to pass him the remainder of mine, but he pulled out his sword. Djaq moved from the cave beneath me running after the convoy heading toward the Sheriff and Gisborne.

The last of my arrows knocked down a guard running toward Robin. I jumped from the rock, and arrow shooting by my ear. Yet, the arrow had come from behind. I spun around to see Allan and Will running from the forest down to the fight.

Allan took stance near me and drew back his arrow. "Nice to see you joining us Marian."

I smacked him in the head pulling down my mask. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Siobhan?" Allan ducked from an arrow pulling back one of his own. "What are you-"

I held up a hand pulling out a knife. "You know what? You can explain later." I slipped the mask back up smashing a guard in the face with my foot as I ran down to join the fighting. I was taught not to harm, as most children were taught. It was a major part of religion. But this was not me fighting an inner evil of revenge. That would be wrong. This was my part in defending the good left in England. If I could take some of the evil down with me, then I would.

Will and Allan were fighting on either side of me. It must have been an unsettling sight for the guards. A man with axe and hatchet in hands, a cloaked figure retrieving knives from the center of their comrade's chest, and another man on the end sword flashing crimson.

The Sheriff, Gisborne and the remaining guards rode off back toward safety. Once they were out of sight, I ripped the mask off punching Will in the chest. "And where the hell were you two when we needed you?"

Allan took in a deep breath. "I can explain. It's a woman, a mother, she was giving birth to this newborn babe, right?"

I pointed a knife at Allan. "I swear if you continue with that Allan…"

Will shook his head. "We were going to take the haul. Gisborne's money. We were going to take it to Scarborough." Scarborough, that's where Dan and Luke were.

Allan shrugged catching his breath. "Yeah. What can I say?"

"Sorry. Really."

"Well we're here now. Saved your bacon actually."

I shook my head turning my back on both of them and sliding Marian's cloak off, sitting on a fallen log. "Tell that to Marian."

"What?"

Much stood up. "Marian. Gisborne stabbed her last night."

"She dead." Robin looked up, sword planted into the ground. "Marian's dead."

I ran my fingers through my hair leading the way into the cave. I tossed the cloak and mask beside the bed and huddled myself against a small corner in the wall. From my place I watched everyone come into the cave all looking at Marian's body in different states of disbelief. The one thing that was the same was everyone's cautious looks when Robin walked in.

Djaq looked to Robin. "We need to bury her."

"John. I'll need you to carry-" Robin crossed his arms, shaking his head and trying to regain his composure. "We must take her to Knighton Hall. To her father. Will I…I need you to make a coffin."

Little John patted Robin's shoulder. "Sh. In good time. First…we say goodbye."

I crawled forward getting to my feet so I was standing on the other side of John in the flickering light of the torch.

"She was a good woman." A small tear appeared on Will's cheek. "Kind and considerate."

Much moved forward. "Good? Oh she was…she was…"

"She was all right." Allan smiled nodding his head.

I crossed my arms, a few tears silently falling. "She was my best friend. One of the most stubborn people I've ever known and excellent with a bow."

Little John pointed at Marian's body. "Her we liked."

Robin shook his head. "Her we loved. Her I loved. I loved her and I never told her." He had to clear his throat a bit. I knew Robin and I knew his pride. He wasn't going to cry if he could hold it in.

I moved around Little John putting my hand on Robin's shoulder and squeezing tightly. I hated seeing him like this. "We all knew. She knew Robin. She knew. She'd never admit it, but she knew. I promise."

Allan moved forward looking at Marian carefully. "I'm not being funny, right. She's breathing." He looked around at us waiting for someone to check.

Djaq looked to me and I passed her one of my clean blades. She held it under Marian's nose and nearly fell backwards. "On the blade. She _is_ breathing."

"I told you."

I grabbed the sides of Allan's face and kissed him. "You are brilliant." I turned to kneel beside Djaq. "Was it-"

"The physician's draft? I believe so." She nodded. "I've heard of this before. He must have had more hemlock then needed. That plus ours…It hardly ever happens, I've only heard of this once or twice before. Too much hemlock makes the body freeze. It appears as if the patient is dead. The breathing stops, but if one is young and strong the body fights back. It comes back from the dead! She's back from the dead!"

Will placed his hands on my shoulders watching this all carefully. I stood turning slowly. I drew a finger across his cheek wiping away a lone tear.

Will held me tighter. "She's okay. She's going to be okay."

I pushed back looking at him, shaking. "You left."

"I came back."

I shook my head, crossing my arms protectively across my chest. "Will, you left. Not a word, no explanation you just left."

"Siobhan, I-"

I turned. "You know what? I do not want to hear it right now. I want to watch Marian. I want to count my blessings today, because I am too tired to fight." I moved to sit beside Djaq and Robin, never letting Will say anything else.

Marian blinked awake, everyone sighing with relief. "Where have I been?"

Robin shook his head holding her tightly and smiling. "I don't know, but I am glad you're back."

* * *

I led the way with Djaq, weapons at the ready. We had made a stretcher for Marian and the men were taking turns in their position. They said there was too much of a height difference for Djaq and I to help carrying her. They had a point, but I think it was also because they wanted to save face. Stupid chivalry.

I knocked on the back door at Knighton Hall. Edward opened looked shocked. I held up a hand indicating I would explain in a moment. Little John moved past me up the stairs carrying Marian in his arms.

The others turned their backs as I found fresh clothing to put over Marian. It was one I had made last year when she had grown quite sick. Her arms were weak so I had made a nightgown that tied on the sides. Djaq gave me a hand to keep Marian balanced while Edward and Robin discussed what had happened.

Little John shrugged off his cloak. I tsked at the state of it while Djaq went to check his wound.

"What about Marian?" Robin rolled his head about gripping the foot of Marian's bed looking at Edward. "She cannot be left to meet Gisborne at the alter."

Edward gestured down at me. "Siobhan will watch her. Perhaps-"

Will ran up the stairs. "Gisborne!"

Edward headed to the door. "Go! I'll get rid of him."

I closed the door ushering everyone into places to hide. I was left standing face to face with Allan as there were footsteps on the stairs. "Allan."

He looked over his shoulder and slid out the window gripping the sill. I stood in front of where he hid, making sure he had a sturdy grip on the bars. I didn't want to have to clean someone else up today. One friend terribly wounded was enough.

I grabbed a cloth from the wash bin and wrung it out, pretending to wring it out as Gisborne entered.

He nearly slammed the door open. "Siobhan what are-"

"Sh!" I waved my hand at him slowly moving to Marian's side. "Do not wake her. Guy, some manners. Most people knock before entering a room."

Gisborne's face paled. For once not in anger at my words, but at the sight of Marian. "She looks pale. Marian?"

I dabbed Marian's forehead trying to ignore the feeling of Robin watching me. I slid my eyes to look at him briefly, but he merely shook his head. I looked back at Gisborne. "She is unwell Sir Guy. I did not mean to be so sharp, but I am trying to help her recover and she needs all the rest she can get. I am her caretaker am I not?"

"Shall I send for a physician?"

I shook my head. "It is nothing I cannot handle. She just needs some rest. No visitors, not a lot of noise. That was why I had asked Sir Edward to please stay downstairs for the time being."

Sir Edward pulled Gisborne aside, speaking that perhaps it was the excitement of the wedding that had overwhelmed her. I continued to sit by Marian, slowly shaking my head as her eyes looked toward Robin, holding his place in the ceiling above her bed.

Edward showed Gisborne the door and I waited until I heard his footsteps disappear before sighing.

I threw the cloth back into the basin as everyone came from their hiding spaces. Little John crawled out from under the bed, while Much came out from behind the door. Robin dropped from the ceiling and Will dropped his legs from his spot in the chimney. He and Little John opened the truck where Djaq was hiding and I lent Allan a hand crawling back into the window.

Allan grinned at me. "Stronger than you look."

I rolled my eyes. "You'd do well to remember that."

Everyone stood around Marian's bed while I sat at her side.

Robin looked at Marian determined. "Marian, I will find another way out of this."

"Robin I need to speak to you." Edward ushered Robin out of the room.

I squeezed Marian's hand with a smile.

Much appeared over my shoulder smiling at Marian. "You gave us quite a scare back there. Playing dead is just for animals, not humans."

She smiled, her voice very quite. "I heard you telling a story Much. I'm glad you didn't lie." She let her eyes close, going back to sleep.

Will looked over at Much curiously. "What story did you tell?"

Much smiled. "The day Robin found out he and Marian were betrothed."

Will smirked. "Oh I remember that day. Unless I'm mistaken, Siobhan started the fight." He looked at me, eyes almost pleading me to smile.

I gave a little smile. "I can't help it just because I'm smart."

Will came next to me taking my hand. "You always were the smarter one."

I turned my head at the sound of a slamming door.

Edward came in alone. "He left."

I looked to Much. "You know where he went."

Much nodded. He inclined his head to Edward and went on his way.

I stood giving Edward's hand a comforting squeeze. "Edward, Marian really is fine. She just needs sleep now. We're through the danger and now she just needs some time to recover."

I looked around at those of us left. We all needed time to recover.

* * *

Much knocked on the open door to my cottage sinking into one of the chairs. "I am so tired of his…I mean of all the…Rotten…"

I raised a brow. "Oh is it my turn?"

Much waved his hand at me. "By all means. You try now."

I sighed and made my trek up the kill thinking of all the things I could say to Robin. My strides were long because I knew I needed all the time I could get. Robin needed to think of the horrible things I'm sure he said to Much. Give him some time to think of how he was treating everyone before proceeding to insult him.

Robin scoffed watching me appear before him. "And now you've been sent."

"Not really. I was already planning on coming here. I saw the way you walked out Robin. There's no need to be so childish."

"I'm being childish?" He stood towering over me, pointing into his chest. "I'm childish? Marian nearly dies, Gisborne is trying to steal my life, and now everyone is telling me to think of England before Locksley."

"You're upset this is the first time they're listening to you about that."

Robin gaped. "I…well yes, but this time is different."

"Because it's Marian."

"You would be the same way if it was Will."

I ignored his statement. I knew better than to fall for that bait. Robin was trying to change the topic so he would win the argument. It was not going to work. "Robin. There may be a way for you to get your way both times. There needs to be a way."

"Siobhan, I've been up here trying to figure that out. I cannot come up with anything. There is no plan. There is just a defeated feeling and I hate it."

"Yet, you use valuable time to insult and belittle your best friend. The one person who has never left your side, nor ever given up on you."

Robin sighed sitting back down. He folded his arms over his knees, dropping his head onto his arms. "You and I both know I never meant those things I said to Much."

I squeezed his shoulder, looking out to the village below us. "I know Robin, but it does not make it any better. I know it is difficult for you to always be the leader. Yet, it is a role you carry so well. I have always known it. Robin from the time we were children you watched out for everyone. Protected us all from the other children of the village and made sure we knew how to defend ourselves. You may not realize it now but you know what to do. Take your time, but do not take it out on the others. That is not fair to them. They trust you with their lives. We all do." I stood noticing I had his full attention for once. "I will say this also. We trust you with our lives. More importantly, we trust you with our deaths. If we die, we will all die properly."

Robin gave me a little smile. "You've been talking to John lately."

I smiled. "Robin, I've said this for years and yet you never listen. So I will say it once more and hope you pay attention this time. We are put on this earth to treat everyday as a treasure. Never regret a thing you do. When you live every day to the fullest, then you will realize every day is a good day to die."

I left Robin sitting there watching over Locksley. Coming to the trees I found Will standing there watching me. "You were always good at speeches."

I shrugged. "Gift of tongues I suppose."

Will followed me. "Siobhan…"

"Will, every time you apologize I want to scream, so please. Just please, no apologies this time. A simple explanation will do if you feel the need to say something."

"I don't know what I was thinking. Allan and I were hiding out, taking time before we headed back to the cave. There were a couple of solider in the woods and we couldn't move for some time. Then Allan got to talking and I listened." He shook his head. "He reminds me of you. Both with your silver tongues. You could make anyone believe what you say, go along with anything. He made it sound like it was the best idea. When Robin got his lands back he would help Much out, but we were still outlaws. Robin could only help us so much. With the money we could take care of ourselves. We were going to see my father and brother. Help out everyone out there."

"So, you never thought twice about just leaving without saying goodbye?"

"I figured leaving you behind was best. You may not like Tobias, but he hasn't done anything wrong. Well nothing completely terrible. Nothing that you would not forgive someone else for. You'd get position and be happy. More importantly, you would be taken care of. There wasn't, isn't, much I could give you. You could be happy and well taken care of and I could be happy with my family."

I nodded grasping what Will was saying. "With your family."

Will stopped, realizing what he said. "Siobhan, I didn't-"

"No, you did. You meant it like that. You don't want me anymore."

"I don't mean it like that."

"Then how do you mean it Will? How do you honestly mean it? Because call me crazy, but I'm not understanding you. Or is it because I'm just a girl. Oh, no better yet it's because I'm younger. You always tried to use that against me. There's a year between us Will. Just because you were born earlier and a boy does not mean you are better than me." I shook my head, tears in my eyes. "Gods, it's ridiculous after all this time I still cry every time. Every time you hurt me I should know better. I just never learn. You were wrong, Will. I was never the smarter one. I didn't learn then and I haven't learned yet."

"Siobhan, don't do this. You know that I just want what's best for you."

"Maybe you don't know what's best for me. Did you ever think of that?"

"I look around and see what's happening to everyone else. I mean look at Robin and Marian. I'm not happy about Marian getting ready to marry Gisborne any more than you are. Nevertheless, if something happens to Robin, if anything happens to the King as least she will be taken care of. I think a part of Robin knows that. He is not happy about it, but he knows she would be taken care of even if it breaks his heart. He is only human he can only do so much. He's letting her go to protect her because he loves her."

"I am only human. I can only be hurt so many times Will Scarlet. A girl can only be hurt so many times before she is beyond repair."

Will grabbed me pulling me close to him, keeping his face near mine so I had to look into his eyes. "And I am only human. I make mistakes. I love you Siobhan. People do stupid things when they are in love."

I nodded moving closer to him. "I know, but Will I must say this."

"Anything." His voice was pleading. He knew he had started to lose me.

"This is the last time. If you hurt me again Will, I will need to stop this. I can't keep this us will. I'm not strong enough to keep repairing myself after you hurt me. One more time and I think I may shatter for good."

Will nodded giving me a slow kiss. "I know. I know Siobhan. I am sorry."

* * *

I stared at Marian in disbelief. "You said what?!"

"He said I was right." Marian was in her chair staring into space. "He said I was right and we both had to grow up eventually."

I had arrived at the Hall early in the morning. Marian told me of what happened the night before. Apparently, after I left Will in the forest Robin went to speak to Marian. Things hadn't gone so well. Marian confronted Robin about what Gisborne said and may have baited him a bit too much. After all this time, she still hadn't learned where to draw the line. You can only push someone so far before they snap. Lately the fine line for Robin was already fraying.

Now I fell into a chair. "So that means…"

"…that I'll marry Guy."

We stared at each other across the table neither of us prepared to speak. What could we say? What could be said that wasn't already understood? Will and the others had gone to meet with Edward and the other lords last night to prepare a plan on how to protect the king. From what I knew Robin had disappeared. He was probably back on his spot watching Locksley for the last time. He was going to do something rash. I did not know what it was, but I knew it was coming. Robin would not have abandoned the others for another reason. I was with Marian because that was my place. It was one thing if Edward abandoned the wedding. It would look even more suspicious if Marian's best friend and lady in waiting was not with her. Not just that, but what kind of friend would I be if I left Marian to marry a man she was not in love with? How could I leave her by herself? That was about as humane as leaving a dying child in a damp hole, telling them to fend for themselves. Moreover, I may still find a way to provide a distraction. Gods, please help me find another way out of this for Marian.

I stood up leading Marian to her room in silence. Her wedding gown was already in her closet. Gisborne had had it brought in from somewhere in France, much to my distaste. It was not Marian. It was gold and gaudy. It took away from her delicate features. It made her look unreal and not exactly in a flattering way. I had said it aloud the first time she tried it on and it only made her smile. She had known me long enough to understand it was not an insult against her, but simply a dislike in the way the dress was made. This was the seamstress speaking not the semi-supportive friend.

I finished Marian's make up with a sigh. "You know it is very lucky you are beautiful." She looked at me curiously and I laughed. "It is because you are beautiful that I can now pay more attention to your face than this hideous thing you wear."

Marian stood tears in her eyes. "You cannot make me cry, I will ruin all the work you have done."

I shook my head giving hear a tight hug and kissing her on the cheek. "As long as you do not smudge your lipstick I will not care."

Marian gave a hiccup of a laugh and took a deep breath. "I guess here we go."

I nodded lowering her veil. "Here you go."

We both turned walking outside. There was brief and unsure applause from outside as Edward helped Marian into the carriage.

I looked down at myself unsmiling. One of the first times in months I had been able to wear something beautiful and it was for an occasion I did not support in the least bit. I had worn one of my mother's old dresses, re-stitching it of course. It was a deep blue that made my eyes shine bright. The color complimented my skin and was highly flattering to my hair. It hung off the shoulders and the sleeves were long, almost in bell style so I came armed. Whenever I felt uneasy, I went full out with all eight blades. Today I wore seven on my person. The eighth was hidden in my hair, almost how Marian hid her small dagger. However, my hair was now plaited down my back so the dagger's hilt looked like a silver clasp. I had made Marian check it a few times. She did not chide me about wearing it. She knew that I was not happy about this arrangement, but it meant a lot that I was there for her. If I needed my weapons to breathe easier than so be it.

Edward took my hand after getting Marian in. "Siobhan, you are Marian's best friend and confident. Watch over her. You are my representative while there."

I nodded moving toward the carriage but Edward pulled me back. "I'm sorry, I did not realize there was more."

Edward patted my hand kissing my cheek. "I thank you for being Marian's friend. You have helped her though many hardships Siobhan. I know you think you are not always appreciated, but know you are. You are like another daughter to me and I wish you happiness as much as I wish happiness for Marian. I just hope you will not have to adapt as much as she will have to."

I nodding kissing Edward's cheek. "Thank you." I knew what he meant and I appreciated it. I moved to sit across from Marian who bowed her head eyes closed. I knew what she was doing. She was praying. She was praying that even though she would not fight this decision, something would come along and intervene on her behalf.

* * *

I stood with Marian watching Gisborne's retreating back. "He's never been to a wedding. Hmm that really is-"

"Siobhan."

I sighed. "I'm sorry Marian. I need to learn to be kinder, I know. It's just very difficult. I'm not even entirely sure why he hates me so much."

Marian gave me a little smile. "Oh don't you?"

I held up my hands. "Honest. I do not remember what I could have done."

Marian shook her head nudging me to enter the church before her. "Siobhan, everyone that was present told me the story. Gisborne was in the market in Nottingham one day when I walked by with my father. It was right before he lost his position as sheriff and after Robin had left."

I turned to face her with wide eyes. "Oh feck. I had forgotten all about that. He asked everyone who you were and I was the only one brave enough to answer him."

Marian gave a little laugh. "He can be intimidating, but I think you annoyed him more with your words than your lack of fear."

"I only told him the truth. I said, 'That's Marian daughter of the Sheriff, Sir Edward. She's going to be a proper lady some day. She's my best friend and she's betrothed to Robin of Locksley. He's fighting in the Crusade right beside King Richard. They're going to be married someday and she will never love anyone else as much as him.'" Of course I had also gone on to tell him that he should loosen up or else he would become as still as the leather he wore. I should mention I was thirteen at the time. I was also a bit drunk. Will and I had stolen a barrel of ale from a cart that was leaving the city the night before. With three other friends, we finished the whole barrel so I was a bit loose with my words. I found out later Will had apologized to Gisborne saying I had been hit in the head that morning and of course didn't mean any disrespect. He had to cover his own arse because if our parents ever found out what we had done they would have killed us without a thought. Or at the very least beaten so hard we wouldn't have been able to sit for a week.

* * *

I stood silently watching the priest ramble on in Latin about the joys of marriage and the meaning behind the vows.

The bells began ringing wildly behind us and Much appeared holding the rope shouting at the top of his lungs. "Stop the wedding! It's not the King! It's an imposter king! The king is not in Nottingham!"

The priest stiffened looking up. "Whether the king is in Nottingham or not has no bearing on this wedding."

Marian stared at Gisborne. "Did you know this?"

Gisborne swallowed. "The priest is right. This makes no difference. Our happiness…"

"You lied to me! What else have you lied about."

I looked toward the heavens mouthing a silent thank you. Marian was coming to her senses once again. Marian could tolerate a lot. Lying, however, was where she drew the line. That was the one thing she could not abide.

Much began aiming his shouts at Gisborne. "He went to the Holy Land! He tried to kill the King!"

Gisborne looked up, but his words were still to Marian. "I have done wrong but you will wash away my sins."

Marian looked down a bit on comprehension dawning on the face beneath the veil. "If it is not the king…"

"It is a ruse by the Sheriff to flush out his enemies."

"What will happen to them?"

Gisborne just gave her a silent look. Another reason to dislike Gisborne. He expected everyone to read his mine. Unfortunately, this time it was understood. His silence answered her question quite well.

Marian jumped up. "My father. I must go to Nottingham."

"Your father will be safe. I have made provision. He will be spared. You see? My influence, it benefits you. As my father-in-law, he is protected. As my father-in-law."

"That is cruel."

Two guards were now dragging Much outside. "This is wrong."

Not the priest huffed, speaking over everyone to Much. "You must have legal grounds to object to this marriage or remain silent."

"I have moral grounds."

Gisborne pointed to the guards, now shouting. "Get him out of here!"

"This man is a traitor and a liar! Is that legal? And her heart belongs to another! Let her tell you that. Marian, my lady, tell them."

Gisborne turned looking at Marian. "Yes Marian. Tell them." He lowered his voice so only now Marian and I could hear him. "Remember your father."

Marian's eyes flooded with tears. "It is not true." She turned to Much. "I am sorry. I know you mean well but my heart belongs here."

I had to flex my fingers to stop from grabbing the dagger in my hair. With the way things were going I might as well just kill myself and save myself from the horror that was this wedding.

Gisborne turned to the priest. "Get on with it."

Oh that was romantic.

The guards tightened their grip on Much pulling his outside. "What! I don't understand. Surely, there is some mistake! He needs you, Marian! He needs you!" His screams disappeared as the guards dragged him out of range.

Gisborne took the rig sliding it on Marian's finger. "Wise decision. In time, you will thank me. I promise."

I watched Marian's fingers twitch and smiled keeping my hands at my sides. I knew that move. Marian did not like being told what to do. She especially hated when people told her what she should be thankful for.

Marian looked at the ring and switched it to the finger on her other hand.

The pried shook his head with a little smile. "No, no my dear. The ring must stay on the left hand." He frowned as she ignored him. "The left hand."

Marian shook her head. "No the right is better." She threw back her veil and punched Gisborne square in the face. Grabbing my hand we both ran outside. Marian's face broke into a smile as she dropped my hand running toward Robin.

Robin rode faster smiling at his love. "Do you take this man and this horse as your route out of here?"

"I do!"

Much crawled out of the lake pointing toward the castle. "Master. The king, it is an imposter. He's at the castle. It's not the king."

Robin's face fell. "A trap I knew it. Who's there?"

"Everyone. They're all there. The gang, the lords."

Marian looked up at her love. "Robin, my father. He leads the rebellion."

He nodded scooping her up onto the saddle.

Much grabbed a horse riding after them.

Thornton whistle to me quickly handing a horse to me. "Ride swiftly little one."

I smiled down at him, kicking my heels to catch up with the others.

* * *

Marian dismounted and gave Robin a kiss goodbye.

She turning to me grinning and I rolling my eyes pulling her onto my horse with a sigh. "The east gate it is. Gods, please let us all be on time."

Marian was humming a bit behind me.

I pulled up to the east gate helping her down. "You're really bloody proud of yourself aren't you?"

Marian smiled. "Robin loves me."

I gave a laugh. "I meant punching Gisborne, but that's always nice too."

Marian and I slid into the room just as much was running onto the risers pointing out that the king was an imposter. Guards flooded the room and everyone started running.

I turned to get out of the way and was bowled over my Allan. "Ouch."

"I'm not being funny, but you weren't there a second ago." He gave me a hand up pushing me in front of him up the stairs. His monk's cover flew off and her forced his cloak around me tossing the hood up. "You will be coming with us. I think Marian can manage on her own now." He turned to Robin grinning. "And here we were thinking we might have been out of a job. Good to have you back."

Robin laughed nodding. "It's good to be back."

The Sheriff entered making Allan and Will push me behind them just so I wasn't seen. Djaq came beside me grinning. "How was the wedding?"

I gave a little laugh. "Marian decided she's rather punch the groom than marry him. So I like it very much. Short, sweet, and nonbinding."

"Spoilt my game Hood, tut-tut." The Sheriff had a knife to Much's throat.

Robin's eyes traveled about the room and he took out his bow. He turned throwing the rope to John who knocked out two guards before he and Allan tied them up. Djaq and I pressed against the wall as two more guards came in. With a nod, we turned knocking their heads together and watching them fall.

I turned to Djaq laughing. "You know that was more fun that I thought it would be. I'll have to remember that the helmets make a quite amusing sound."

Robin let loose and arrow and we all watched as it bounced out countless surfaces before going through the Sheriff's sandal, rope still attached.

Little John gave a little bow to Djaq and I as we took a running start and kicked the tied up guards over the balcony. The Sheriff rose into the air handing upside down screaming countless curses.

Robin walked down a step with a laugh speaking to the people below. "Everyone still if you please. I think we can safely say and audience with the King has been suspended!" He turned to his gang with a smile. "Come on lads. Let's go home." He turned to wink at Marian before shooing us all outside.

I was pleased to note that no one was making a move to help the Sheriff.

I moved down the steps untying Allan's cloak and handing it back to him with a smile. "Thanks, but I think I'm good now."

Will placed a hand around my waist smiling down at me as we were all walking.

There was a lighthearted feeling in the air, and I could feel the anticipation. As soon as we stepped foot outside the front gates a cheer went up from the group of us, everyone jumping in the air. And there I was being lifted in the air by the hands of the man I loved most.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So this is where the first story ends. I hope you've all enjoyed it. I think I'll be doing a sequel to ****Aim for the Heart.**** This has just been so much fun to write. **

**Yet, as you all have noticed in this last chapter there may be serious changes in the sequel, mainly because of everything in the second season. So if you are faint of heart and wish to believe Will and Siobhan are perfect, look at this story and smile. If you are brave, or a secret Djaq/Will shipper, or feel differently about Allan because of this story I think the sequel may be for you. **

**No real spoilers, but I will admit it'll be a bit different than this story. I mean look at the contrast between RH season 1 & 2. For my American friends who are great people and had held back from watching Season 2, it's amazing and infuriating at the same time. I'm sure you can understand as most series go.**

**Of course nothing is definite. I'm still considering what to do, but there is a compelling idea….hmmm**

**Anyway. On to my thank yous:**

**For all my returning viewers (even though you got lazy toward the end and forgot to review haha) a huge thank you for reading my story. Made me feel amazing that I did not fail terribly. This is only my second attempt as writing a fanfic for a television series. It's time consuming, but always fun to see if what I have previously written still goes along with the rest of the series.**

**Just remember everyone I still love reviews. Plus I always respond even after I have completed a story.**

**PetiteDiable: thank you for all your reviews and I hope this wasn't a disappointment.**

**Cowgirl: Every story needed at least one chapter that is a cliffhanger. That was mine haha. Druids did have religious ceremonies, that is completely true. But they were historians and teachers before everything else. They mainly followed the Celtic tradition as well. It's hard to know definites because real records and religious teachings were never written down. The whole movement died off. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the story.**

**Rakuen91: Yes, I'm very glad this last chapter was the first thing to come into the New Year. Think of it as a present from me to all of you.**


End file.
